Las cosas que pasan por el corazón
by Janis O.x
Summary: Ha pasado poco más de un año desde que un nuevo inquilino preside su sistema circulatorio, sin embargo Naruto aun lo siente ajeno a él. Pero... ¿Qué tal si la esencia de una persona habita en su corazón? ¿Quién dice que un corazón solo es compatible desde la visión biológica?
1. Introducción

Hola a todos,

Les platico un poco de lo que va este fic.

Hay un libro llamado "Las cosas que pasan por el corazón" de Jessi Kirby, hace tiempo lo vi en un estante cuando buscaba alguna cosa en Office Depot, vi la portada, rosa con un corazón y el título. Obvio supe inmediatamente que era un libro cursi y lo quise leer, lo tomé en mis manos y leí en la contra portada la sinopsis. Me convencí todavía más de que lo quería leer. Pero… como casi siempre que me encuentro libros así, ese día no llevaba dinero, me dije… después vuelvo por él. Cuando pude regresar, el libro ya no estaba. Lo busque mucho y en todos lados tenían la misma resolución: agotado.

Gracias al cielo, en vísperas navideñas un amigo me lo regalo, con el lindo recordatorio de que les costó harto encontrarlo. Me puse feliz, feliz… pero no lo leí inmediatamente. Estaba ocupada y afortunada/lamentablemente estaba leyendo otro libro… el asunto para no hacerlo largo es… que soy una traumada de lo peor. El "otro libro" (como casi todo lo que leo cuando me gusta) lo leí completo 1 vez, después otras cuatro veces y luego, leí de nuevo mis partes favoritas una y otra vez… dejar un libro es muy difícil para mí. En serio, bueno, una historia que me conmueva y me deje inquieta, es súper complicada de dejar, entonces me dije… "ya… suficiente" no puedes volver a leerlo. Vi "Las cosas que pasan por el corazón" en mi librero y me dije, "es el momento de que te saques esta historia y que mejor que con otra…" Y sí… leí el libro en un día, nada de tiempo record…, es un libro muy fácil de leer y definitivamente muy corto… demasiado corto.

Por eso estoy aquí hoy, frente a ustedes. Porque no me puedo sacar la historia de la cabeza, y no puedo dejar de pensar que no era suficiente con lo leído ahí.

He escrito mi versión de la historia. Miento. En realidad, es la versión que me imagino sucedió, pero no se cuenta en el libro. Antes de que me acusen de plagiadora. Déjenme explicar. Es mi forma de desapego, y obvio un tipo de tributo a la autora del libro. (Por favor no a las demandas.)

Los invito a pasar. Repito: Es, exactamente la misma historia, pero del otro lado. Espero que les guste, no podía descansar tranquila hasta que escribiera esto. También espero y los invito a leer el libro (el original) y si alguien lo hace, lo espero con los brazos abiertos para comentarlo ;) jiji

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaración:** Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia esta basada en "Las cosas que pasan por el corazón" de Jessy Kirby

.

 **PREFACIO**

 **.**

 **.**

Corazón: órgano muscular hueco que bombea la sangre por el sistema circulatorio mediante contracciones y dilataciones rítmicas; el centro de la personalidad total, sobre todo en lo relacionado con la intuición, los sentimientos o la emoción; la parte central, más interna o vital de algo.

Definición de la palabra «corazón»

.

.

Hay una maquina dentro de cada uno de nosotros, una maquina perfecta y trabajadora exhaustiva. El corazón.

El corazón es un músculo, el más importante de todo el cuerpo. No para ni un segundo de trabajar, ¡y menos mal! porque sin él, el cuerpo dejaría de funcionar.

Tal vez nadie valora la admirable función de esta cosita hueca. Pero deberíamos hacerlo a conciencia. Pues él está ahí solo y únicamente para que tú estés vivo.

Hace mucho tiempo yo lo entendí. A pesar de ser solo un niño, lo supe con certeza. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene la vida comprada. Cualquier día puede ser el último. Lo vi de esa manera a los 10. Mi vida fantástica, de pronto se tornó llena de espacios blancos y olor a medicamentos. Todo empeoro a los 14…

Tal vez antes no apreciaba todo lo que hacía mi cuerpo por mí. Pero de repente ¡boom…!

«boom»… el sonido que muchas veces no notamos y proviene de un lugar algo céntrico en nuestro pecho. Sí… como ese boom fue que millones de números se estrellaron contra mi cara dejándome claro el valor el tiempo, haciéndome atesorar cada instante de mi vida, cada segundo en que mis pulmones se habían dado el lujo de llenarse de oxígeno.

Es extraño como suceden las cosas… sin embargo ahora lo sé… se la importancia de un —mísero, para algunos— minuto…

1 minuto, es lo que tarda mi corazón en bombear sangre a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, empleando para esto 70 latidos, con los que mueve 5 litros, de sangre por todos mis vasos sanguíneos...

Vasos sanguíneos... 2 vueltas a la Tierra y un poco más, es la longitud de todos ellos en línea recta. Esa distancia recorrida por la sangre en solo un minuto. ¿Lo ven?

Si seguimos con los números, esto se vuelve más interesante, y deja totalmente en ridículo cosas como, los records guinness: 7.500 litros, es la cantidad de sangre que bombea mi corazón cada día, ¡o sea 1440 minutos trabajando sin parar!

Si tengo suerte mi corazón latirá 35 millones aproximadamente este año... si tengo suerte.

2.500 millones, es la cantidad aproximada de veces, que late el corazón de una persona en toda su vida. Y también era la cantidad de veces, que sabía, el mío no había logrado juntar. Pues mi bombita, hacía tiempo que había sido remplazada por una artificial.

Sin embargo, nada es exacto, mucho menos eterno. La vida es tan caprichosa, que con una constancia que asusta mueve todas las fichas de nuestro juego, sin que nos percatemos si quiera.

Todo es absolutamente voluble, cambiable, impreciso, incierto… y hoy lo he comprobado una vez más.

Justo cuando todo indicaba que no pasaría de los 18 años de vida, aquí estoy, a punto de entrar un quirófano por enésima vez, porque según parece, ha caído una bendición sobre mí.

Están a punto de otorgarme tiempo extra en este lugar de vivos…

...


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **.**

 **.**

400 días.

Sé lo que están pensando. ¿Qué hace este sujeto escabulléndose de su casa antes de que los rayos del sol se asomen si quiera?

Voy a presenciar uno de los espectáculos más maravillosos sobre la faz de la tierra; el amanecer.

Estacione cerca del negocio familiar, "Diversión buena y limpia", rentamos kayaks, el nombre lo puso mi madre. Tengo unas cuantas horas antes de tener que volver y trabajar. Camine por la arena descalzo, justo como me gusta, la sensación de la arena rodeando mis pies, siempre ha sido inigualable. Al llegar a la orilla, no perdí el tiempo, sujete mi tabla a mi tobillo y braceé con calma, pero no demasiado lento, solo lo suficiente para alejarme. Cuando me sentía suficientemente internado en esta agua salada que amo, me tendí encima de mi fiel amiga y permanecí acostado hasta que la luz empezó a filtrarse. Los rayos rosas y naranjas empezaron a colorearlo todo lentamente. Sublime… simplemente, perfecto.

Por más que me esfuerzo para buscar las palabras precisas, no puedo... no podía jamás explicar la sensación tan maravillosa y electrizante que me invade al sentir este líquido incoloro y a la vez cristalino sobre mi piel, es lo mejor. Esto es vida… la vida…

Dejo de pensar cuando veo una ola enorme acercarse, braceo rápido, tengo que alcanzarla, cuando lo logro, me pongo de pie y… una explosión de emociones recorre todo mi cuerpo… inhalo con fuerza y siento como ese oxigeno anhelado por mis pulmones lo permea todo. Amo esto… lo amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Me gustaría estar aquí siempre, congelar el tiempo y continuar horas enteras, minutos, segundos… con esta emoción, con esta imagen de mí mismo. No quiero perderme de la sensación tan gratificante que me envuelve y hace que olvide todo lo que no está del todo bien en mi vida. Pero es imposible…

Suspiro intentando soltar todos los pensamientos lúgubres que pueden invadirme en cualquier momento. Demasiado tarde. Aquí están ya. No logro sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de esa chica. El dolor que debió o debe padecer aún. Perder a quien amas… Simplemente es inimaginable para mi.

Respiro con fuerza una vez más y levanto los brazos drenando todas esas ideas. Lo consigo 5 segundos más.

Nado con calma de regreso y debido a las ideas recientes, también con un poco de apatía hasta la orilla. Al llegar a la arena, camino a paso confiado hasta mi WV. Debo tomar esas pastillas…

¿Cómo escapar de esto si todo lo que hago, todo lo que me rodea es un recordatorio?

Ni hablar, las tomo con pesar y me apresuro para recibir a esa gran familia de la que me hablo Karin, rememorar a mi hermana siempre me saca una sonrisa. Melancólica, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Me saco el traje de baño rápidamente y me coloco una camisa y unas bermudas secas junto con mis sandalias.

Miro un poco alrededor y contemplo todo una vez más. Aunque la niebla de la mañana y el olor a sal marina espesan el aire y hace frío, la playa se ha empezado a adornar con algunas personas iniciando el día. De pronto reparo en algo. "El lugar secreto" está abierto, es la cafetería de unos amigos. No veo a ninguno de los chicos en la playa, por lo que me imagino que deben estar dentro.

Veo de nuevo la tienda de Kayaks y aun no aparece nadie, por lo que en instante decido que puedo ir a saludar antes de encaminarme al trabajo, tal vez podría planear una sesión con alguno de ellos esta semana.

...


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando empujo la puerta de la cafetería el olor a café me envuelve junto con las notas melosas que vienen de una pequeña bocina en la esquina del local.

Solo hay un cliente en el rincón, esta un poco encorvado y si no fuera porque no lo conozco seguro iría a animarlo un poco. No me gusta que la gente desaproveche su vida o se desanime por cosas que se pueden solucionar con facilidad. Cuando tu vida esta en la cuerda floja, aprendes a ver lo importante.

Sin pensar demasiado en el cliente apático, camino directo al mostrador, ni Gaara, ni Kankuro o Temari se ven por ningún lado. Toco el timbre cinco veces, no es que lleve prisa, solo quiero molestar un poco y si no hay nadie aquí, más me vale ir a trabajar de una vez.

—¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien trabajando aquí hoy o todos están afuera en el agua?

De pronto aparece Gaara, sale de la cocina y me sonríe con familiaridad. —Bueno, miren quien decidió regalarnos su presencia esta mañana. —Me saluda chocando las manos y se inclina sobre el mostrador para darme un abrazo de palmadas, hago lo mismo que él —. Me da gusto verte. ¿Ya surfeaste?

—Vi el amanecer en el agua —le respondo contento. —Acabo de llegar. Estuvo bueno. ¿Por qué no viniste? —Localizo la cafetera cerca del mí y me sirvo, tomando una de las tazas del mostrador.

—Alguien tiene que encargarse del negocio —me responde, tomando un sorbo de café que se sirvió el mismo antes.

—Alguien tiene equivocadas sus prioridades —le debato con mucha seriedad. Porque así lo pienso realmente.

El pelirrojo suspira. —Así son las cosas. —Me dice con simpleza.

—Lo sé. —Le contesto, aun serio. —Así son cuando no te esfuerzas. —Soplo un poco el café, que aún está caliente. —Por eso estas aquí ahora, para que no te pierdas de esas cosas.

—Eso es profundo, amigo. —Me responde con una sonrisa. —¿Tienes más palabras sabias que quieras soltarme esta mañana?

Le sonrío. —No. Pero se supone que este oleaje seguirá. ¿Sesión al amanecer mañana?

Gaara inclina su cabeza, y lo medita, como si estuviera ordenando sus prioridades.

—¡Vamos! —insisto y él sonríe. —La vida es demasiado corta. ¿Por qué no?

—Muy bien —me responde. Genial, lo he convencido. —Tienes razón. A las cinco y media. —Sonrió triunfal. —¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No, tengo que abril el local. Una familia de ocho viene a rentar kayaks en un momento, y le prometí a mi hermana que estaría ahí para atenderlos. —Le respondo casual.

Ni bien termino de hablar de mis planes para el siguiente par de horas, cuando un ruido nos hace dirigir la mirada a ambos. Se trata del único cliente que estaba cuando entre a la cafetería. Una chica. Parece que se hubiera atragantado con algo, tose de manera ansiosa y estira su mano para tomar un vaso con agua de la mesa, sin embargo, golpea el tarro de lo que parece, era café y lo derrama en todas las direcciones posibles. Sin pensarlo doy un paso hasta ella, con la intención de ayudarla, la chica parece asustada, supongo, por lo que acaba de suceder, y se aleja de su asiento y... de mi.

...


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

.

.

—Naruto, atrápalo. —Volteo al llamado de mi amigo, que me ha arrojado un trapo para limpiar.

Giro y camino hacia la chica de nuevo que, no puede con su cara de asustada, me preocupa un poco mirarla así, por lo que soy consciente de que mis facciones lo demuestran, siento esa presión en el entrecejo. Me acerco hasta el charco más grande que ha dejado el café y le pregunto. —¿Estas bien?

Asiente, aunque aún la tos no la deja del todo. No se ve bien. De hecho, se ve pálida.

—Por aquí, pasa por aquí. Yo me encargo de todo. —Intento acercarla a otro lugar, para que se calme un poco, por instinto, coloco mi mano sutilmente en su codo, siento como se pone tensa bajo mi tacto y dejo caer la mano al instante. —Lo siento. —La miro con atención. —Yo… ¿Segura de que estás bien? —Sus ojos son bellísimos… ella es bellísima. Me siento tonto de notar eso cuando su mirada muestra tanto temor... Es solo que me provoca mucha ternura.

Aparta la mirada de mí y se aclara la garganta con algo de vacilación. —Lo siento —dice, su voz es muy suave y un tanto quebradiza. —Lo siento mucho. Es que…

—Está bien. —Digo con una sonrisa en la boca. Volteo a ver a Gaara por encima de mi hombro, que ya está haciendo un café de repuesto para esta chica.

—¡Otro recién hecho va en camino! —Grita mi amigo, confirmándome, lo que ya suponía.

—¿Ves? —Intento tranquilizarla. —No hay de qué preocuparse. —Le señalo la silla más cercana —. Yo te lo llevo. Puedes sentarte.

Me agacho para limpiar el café con el trapo, pero ella no da señales de moverse, y no dice nada tampoco. Volteo a verla lentamente, hay _algo_ en ella… le sonrió, normalmente soy amable, pero esta chica en particular, me hace querer sonreír con más ganas… Me mira con atención, es como si… Olvido el café que se supone limpiaría hace un momento.

Me levanto y pongo mi cara en línea recta a la suya, sus ojos son como un par de perlas relucientes, claras, enormes, un poco atormentadas, pero hermosas. Esa sensación empieza a crecer a pasos agigantados en mi interior, no estoy seguro de lo que quiero decir, pero un tanto titubeante le dirijo la palabra una vez más. —¿Eres…? ¿Alguna vez…? ¿Yo…? —Mis preguntas aun flotan, no puedo concretarlas, la miro, esos ojos hermosos parecen atraparme…

Al escucharme, su cara se descompone aún más en una mueca de pánico. Se mueve rápido para salir del local, en su huída apresurada choca un poco contra mi hombro y sale por la puerta sin decir nada más. Volteo a ver a Gaara encogiéndome de hombros y... sí también preguntándole con la mirada ¿Qué hice?

El me regresa la mirada como preguntándose ¿Qué sucede con esa chica? Y antes de que pueda justificar el salir corriendo detrás de ella, la voz de Gaara me hace reaccionar. —Olvido su bolso. —Me dice.

¡Su bolso!

Lo tomo con rapidez y salgo corriendo. —¡Hey! ¡Espera! —Casi está corriendo en dirección del que, muy seguramente es su auto. No se detiene, apresuro el paso y cuando está apunto de tocar la manija de vehículo la alcanzo.

—Hey —vuelvo a decir entre jadeos, —olvidaste esto.

Se da vuelta lentamente y me mira con sus ojos enormes, abiertos aún más, con angustia, yo aún no recupero el aliento del todo por la persecución. Le entrego su bolsa.

—Ten.

La toma vacilante. —Gracias.

No dice nada más, aunque parece que lucha por buscar las palabras correctas o algo por el estilo.

Intento tranquilizarla una vez más. —Yo… —Las palabras desaparecen de mi boca, y de mi mente. —¿Te sientes bien? Pareces… —asustada. —Tal vez no te sientas bien. —La justifico e intento encontrar una razón para que su mirada me refleje tanto dolor y angustia.

Sus ojos empiezan a colmarse de lágrimas, esas perlitas brillantes, se vuelven más brillantes aún. Sacude la cabeza en un intento de alejarlas.

No puedo evitar asustarme ahora yo. —Lo lamento —doy un paso atrás, no debí presionarla, no debería estar aquí importunándola, es obvio que no está bien, pero tampoco soy quien para que se habrá conmigo, a pesar de lo que me dice mi interior. —Eso fue… —necesito una buena justificación. —No es asunto mío. Yo solo… —me siento muy atraído por ti. Miro su cara, en busca de señales, de razones, de motivos, de… algo que me explique qué pasa en su cabecita.

Pero… con una rapidez asombrosa, toma la manija de su auto e ingresa dentro del mismo, parece muy nerviosa, la miro buscar entre sus llaves la correcta, para poder arrancar, finalmente la encuentra y la mete en la ranura de encendido. Me aparto antes de que me aplaste, presa de su escape. Presiona el acelerador y...

—¡Demonios! —Grito al percatarme de que ha chocado contra mi WV, no porque tema por mi combi, sino porque el impacto pareció fuerte. Corro a ver si está bien… abro su puerta y la veo, tiene los ojos abiertos, pero no parece muy segura de lo que acaba de ocurrir, el motor sigue encendido, entro un poco, solo lo suficiente para girar la llave en el contacto y apagarlo. —¿Estas bien? —Mi voz suena preocupada, estoy preocupado.

Asiente con los labios temblorosos y sin mirarme, veo inmediatamente la sangre que brota cerca de sus labios, o de sus labios en específico, no lo sé. —Estas herida. —Le informo. —Levanto mi mano para limpiar un poco el rastro rojo que está dejando su herida, pero me detengo inmediatamente. No debería invadir su espacio personal, por mucho que mis manos piquen por tocarla…

Ella no dice nada. Aunque poco a poco empieza a comprender lo que sucedió.

—Por favor —Desesperado por verla así. — Deja que te ayude.

...


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

.

.

Después de cerciorarme de que los daños en ella no sean más que los que son visibles en su rostro, la ayudo a bajar del automóvil. Y camino a verificar un poco los daños entre ambos vehículos. Ella aun no sale del shock, y tampoco ha aceptado el que le ayude.

En cuclillas y mirando todo de cerca, veo que si he salido un poco afectado, bueno mi combi, pero no es para tanto. —En realidad no estuvo tan mal. —Le digo para calmarla. —Quiero decir que tú fuiste la más afectada. —La miro desde mi posición, esta sujetando fuertemente contra su labio una cantidad grande de servilletas. —Eso va a necesitar puntadas. Tenemos que llevarte al doctor. —Sentencio.

Sus ojos se abren un tanto asombrados. —No puedo irme así. —Supongo que se refiere a los daños que ha causado, pero yo soy el dueño del vehículo contrario y no estoy más preocupado de mi auto que de ella.

—Puedes hacer eso después. Antes necesitas que te atiendan. Escribe una nota y deja tu número; aquí la gente es amable. Y penas lo abollaste. En realidad, no es tan grave. —La intento convencer, aunque la idea de tener su número en mis contactos, me emociona particularmente.

—¿De veras? —Creo que esta situación empieza a enfermarla.

—De veras —le ratifico. En ese momento veo personas cerca de la tienda de kayaks, parecen ser la familia de la que me hablo Karin. —Espera. Regreso en un momento.

Corro a la tienda, los adultos miran su reloj, una y otra vez, vienen con lo que parecen ser sus hijos. —Hola, —llego hasta donde están rápidamente. —Soy Naruto, yo debía recibirlos, pero mi amiga, allá… —señalo, en dirección a la chica asustada, que ha vuelto a su automóvil y parece buscar algo. —Sufrió un accidente, y tengo que llevarla al hospital. Pero, por favor, no se vayan, haré que venga mi hermana cuanto antes.

El hombre me sonríe con complacencia y amablemente dice. —No hay problema.

—Gracias, —le digo y me alejo unos pasos para llamar a Karin, que responde al tercer timbrazo.

—¿Naruto?

—Hey, Karin, surgió un pequeño incidente, acompañare a una chica al hospital, pero tú debes hacerte cargo de la familia que rentaría kayaks.

—¿Qué? —Suena asustada. —Espera, Naruto, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tu estas bien? —No puede controlar su voz cercana al pánico.

—Sí, tranquila, solo es una amiga que necesita unas puntadas. ¿Puedes venir?

—Ok… —Dice no convencida del todo. —Voy para allá.

—Gracias. —Cuelgo y giro hacia la familia de nuevo. —No tardará. En verdad gracias.

Me despido de ellos y corro a toda prisa de nuevo hasta la chica. Cuando estoy a su lado, parece tan absorta en lo que sea que busca que no me nota.

—Puedo llevarte al hospital. —Me ofrezco, intentando llamar su atención. Parece que no ha tomado en serio nada de lo que he dicho antes y eso me perturba.

Ella escribe algo, en un papel y sigue sin mirarme. —Gracias, de verdad, pero está bien. Puedo manejar sola.

—No lo sé. —Obvio jamás permitiría que se fuera así. —¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?

—No estoy tan mal. Me siento bien. Yo…

—Mira. —Tomo el papel que tiene entre las manos y lo observo… es la nota para el dueño de la combi. Hinata, su nombre es Hinata. —¿Por qué no la dejo en el coche, cambiamos asientos y me dejas manejar? —Me inclino hacia ella, que rehúye de mi mirada, para poder encontrarme yo con la suya. —Escucha, necesitas que te cosan. —Hablo cuando consigo que me dirija la mirada. —Yo acabo de tomar el día libre y no puedo dejar que te vayas sin más así como estás.

Antes de que me responda, me alejo con la nota en la mano para colocarla en el parabrisas de mi combi y regreso a ella antes de darle tiempo de formular una excusa.

Al llegar a su lado una vez más, me mira con detenimiento, no parece estar en este lugar. —¿Puedo? —Llamo su atención, hablando una vez más. No puedo dejar de ver sus ojos tan cristalinos… me siento atrapado en ellos... otra vez. Cuando siento que no podré salir del hechizo en el que me está envolviendo, asiente, mirándome con mucha intensidad también.

Que me mire así me ocasiona una sensación de aleteo en el corazón, es muy agradable. Subo al automovil apenas suprimiendo una sonrisa y empiezo el trayecto al hospital.

Al principio todo es silencio dentro de su auto. Ella parece absorta en la gente que empieza a invadir la playa, a esta hora este lugar está totalmente vivo. La miro de cuando en cuando, intentando hacer memoria, estoy seguro de que la he visto en otro lado, pero no sé de dónde. Su cabello oscuro, con destellos azules, lacio y largo enmarca su rostro, de facciones delicadas y tiernas. Ni siquiera las servilletas, que no ha alejado de su labio, ensombrecen la belleza de sus rasgos. Mejillas coloreadas de carmín, nariz respingona y pequeña, pestañas espesas, largas y curvas, al contorno de esos ojos redondos y claros. Quiero mirar sus labios una vez más… Me siento bien a su lado, es como si hubiera llegado al lugar al que pertenezco, es una sensación de tranquilidad, similar a… estar dentro del agua.

—Así que eres Hinata —demasiado silencio, necesito escuchar su voz suave y melodiosa. —Empecemos de nuevo. —Ofrezco. —Yo soy Naruto. —Me presento, quiero saber más de ella.

—Lo sé. —Suelta, y parece sorprendida de lo que ha dicho.

De hecho, yo también lo estoy. —¿Cómo? —Si sabe eso, en definitiva, sabe todo lo demás, eso no es bueno.

Asiente con la cabeza rápidamente. —Sí, —parece nerviosa. —Yo…, tú… Tú amigo de la cafetería mencionó tu nombre.

Respiro con tranquilidad al escuchar eso, o sea que no me conoce en realidad, no sabe nada más de mí. Eso me emociona y tranquiliza a partes iguales, aunque… me parece más gratificante aun el hecho de que… —Entonces ¿estabas escuchando? —sonrió un poco, es inevitable. —¿Lo suficiente para oír mi nombre?

Gira su rostro a la ventanilla y me responde, —sí. —No se identificar su tono, pero saber esto, provoca que mi pecho se expanda.

—¿Y no eres de aquí? —Mejor verifico.

—No. —Sigue mirando la ventanilla.

—¿Estas de vacaciones?

Niega con la cabeza. —Solo vine por un día.

—¿Sola? —No puedo evitar preguntar eso en un tono un tanto esperanzado.

—Sí. —Disimulo por completo, cuando suelto el aire que he contendido aguardando una respuesta afirmativa.

—No es un mal principio. —Suelto mientras nos detenemos en un semáforo en rojo.

Desde hace demasiado, todo mundo me ha tratado con pinzas, no es que me queje, al contrario, la gente de este lugar ha sido maravillosa y amable, al igual que mi familia, todo muy atentos a mí, a mi bienestar, pero, no dejan de ser un recordatorio de todo lo que he vivido, del hecho de que, estar aquí ahora, lejos de ser cuestión de suerte o una bendición, fue una tragedia para otros, mi vida, y el hecho de estar aquí, es un aviso permanente del sufrimiento que vivieron personas que amaron el corazón que hay en mi pecho. Pero estar a lado de Hinata Hyuuga, hace que mágicamente ese peso que cargo en la espalda se haga más ligero.

—¿No es un mal inicio para qué? —Me pregunta ella, un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos también.

—Para una segunda oportunidad.

...


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

.

.

Al llegar al hospital, la ayudo a descender del automóvil, caminamos en dirección a urgencias y cuando cruzamos el umbral, es como si todo regresara a mí.

En realidad no he dejado los hospitales, tengo que recurrir a chequeos y citas habituales, sin contar con las biopsias y... ni si quiera quiero pensar en ello. El hecho de tener esta rutina, no lo convierte en algo gratificante o fácil. No es algo a lo que me vaya a acostumbrar, ni ahora ni nunca. Miro a Hinata, y ella parece tensa también. Nos acercamos al mostrador de la recepción en donde puedo ver con claridad a Chiyo, absorta en, lo que sea que está haciendo en su computadora. Ninguno de los dos dice nada y pasan unos minutos antes de que ella levante el rostro y mire a Hinata con una expresión completamente desinteresada, aunque ve con un poco de atención las servilletas con los rastros del flujo continuo de sangre en su labio. Toma un portapapeles y lo desliza hacia Hinata, sin mirarme, lo que es bueno, no quiero preguntas por parte de esta chica, no quiero que me mire como todos aquí, no quiero que me trate con temor a que me pueda romper en cualquier instante.

—Toma asiento y llena esto… —dice Chiyo. —Te atenderemos en cuento sea posible.

—Gracias. —Dice Hinata, atrayendo la atención de Chiyo una vez más, que dirige su mirada a nosotros de nuevo, en esta ocasión parece percatarse de mi presencia.

—¡Naruto, cariño! Lo siento, ¡no te vi! —se levanta apresurada y sale detrás del mostrador, hasta colocarse a lado de mí, —¿Todo está bien? ¿Quieres que llame a la doctora Senju?

—No, no, estoy bien —le respondo, un poco descolocado y hasta cierto punto nervioso. —En realidad me siento estupendamente. Es mi amiga quien necesita atención. Tiene un buen corte en el labio. Creo que necesita unas cuantas puntadas.

Chiyo se lleva una mano al pecho, en verdad aliviada, y aunque es muy incómodo para mí, no puedo sentirme más que agradecido. —Qué bueno. —Se interrumpe y dirige su mirada ahora a Hinata —. Lo siento. No quiero decir que sea bueno que tú estés herida, solo que Naruto…

—Solía venir con frecuencia. —La interrumpo, antes de que diga cosas, que no estoy interesado a enfrentar con Hinata aquí. —Lo siento; fue una grosería no hacer presentaciones. —Le sonrió a Hinata. —Hinata, te presento a Chiyo. Chiyo, mi amiga Hinata.

Chiyo me mira y tengo una ligera idea de lo que está pensando, me sonríe a penas y vuelve a mirar a Hinata. —Bueno, Hinata, es un placer conocer a cualquier amiga de Naruto. —En seguida le extiende su mano y Hinata no duda de tomarla.

—Gusto en conocerla, también.

—¿Tienen mucho de conocerse? —Pregunta Chiyo, sin soltar la mano de la pelinegra herida. Ella me mira, pidiéndome que responda.

—Nos acabamos de conocer —digo con una sonrisa rápida. Hinata asiente con la cabeza, pero Chiyo, no parece convencida con lo que he dicho, parece que necesita más información… la historia de mi vida. No tengo más explicaciones, entonces salgo por la tangente. Me aclaro la garganta y señalo el portapapeles que Chiyo extendió a Hinata un momento atrás. —¿Por qué no nos sentamos para que puedas llenarlo?

—Sí, sí —dice Chiyo, soltando al fin la manita de Hinata y sonriéndole afable. —Ustedes dos vayan a sentarse y en cuanto hayas terminado te llevaremos a una sala, —le dice a la pelinegra.

—Gracias —Hinata gira para buscar un asiento y cuando estoy a punto de seguirla Chiyo me llama otra vez.

—Naruto, cariño —sus ojos están a punto de soltar lágrimas que lamentablemente no intenta contener. —Te ves muy bien, de veras. No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año. Es muy agradable verte tan… —Se acerca con una rapidez asombrosa y antes de que pueda reaccionar, me abraza con fuerza, paso saliva y la envuelvo en un abrazo sincero y agradecido también.

—Me da gusto verte a mí también —le digo, porque es verdad.

Chiyo aún emocionada me aleja suavemente de su abrazo, miro a mi alrededor y localizo a Hinata que se ha sentado ya en sala de espera, parece que no noto la efusividad de Chiyo, o ruego porque así sea. —Hey, lo lamento. —Exhalo y me siento a su lado. Eso fue más intenso de lo que pensé.

—Está bien; fue muy amable… —hace una pausa y continua, —cuando te vio.

Ese comentario hace mella en mí, intento sonreírle, pero estoy seguro de que solo conseguí una mueca nerviosa.

—De todos modos —agrega, en algo que siento como un intento de aligerar la situación —, parece que en este lugar es conveniente conocerte.

¿Qué se supone que podía responder a algo como eso? Le sonrió un poco, porque de verdad, no sé qué decir, Chiyo y este hospital… me cruzo de brazos y me recuesto un poco en el respaldo de la silla, mis pies y mis manos empiezan a moverse de un lado a otro, la ansiedad que me produce este lugar es demasiada, el desazón, la tristeza, el coraje… la cobardía…

—No es necesario que te quedes conmigo —su vocecita me saca del lugar oscuro al que poco a poco comenzaba a entrar —; si te quieres ir no hay problema. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

—¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué iría a otro lado? —Me acomodo en mi silla y la miro, ¿Cómo puede pensar que la dejaría? O… ¿Por qué no me puedo imaginar dejándola? —Lo siento. En realidad, no me gustan los hospitales, es todo. Ya pasé demasiado tiempo en ellos. —Suelto media verdad pero me arrepiento de inmediato de soltar a aquello, ¿no se supone que era una nueva oportunidad? Una nueva oportunidad no funciona con ella sabiendo que soy un chico "afortunado" que vive gracias a que otro ya no. Cruzo los dedos mentalmente deseando en verdad que no pregunte el motivo de mis visitas. —Soy propenso a los accidentes. Como tú. —Le digo con una sonrisa, a modo de explicación, aun a la espera de que esa resolución, no la invite a preguntarme nada.

Ella sonríe un poco, pensativa. —Me porte ridícula allá, ¿verdad?

—No. —Le digo en un intento de voz seria y niego con la cabeza —. En absoluto. —Me encojo un poco de hombros y sonrió —. No fue nada. Nadie lo vio.

—Tú lo viste. Y fue una tontería total. —Me contesta, siento su voz un tanto divertida por lo que me permito reír.

—No, solo parecías…

—Loca. —Me interrumpe. —Parecía totalmente loca. Lo siento. Todo esto me parece muy embarazoso. —Su voz divertida, muta rápidamente a acongojada.

—No loca —le contesto—. Un poco peligrosa, tal vez. —Le sonrió una vez más. —Pero está bien. He hecho cosas peores en público. —En verdad peores, y solo de recordarlas… miro mis pies mientras me plateo contarle una, solo para que no se sienta sola en este momento de vergüenza. —Una vez me desmaye frete a toda una clase, en sexto de primaria. Traumé a todos porque me golpeé con el escritorio mientras caía y terminé con doce puntadas en la cabeza. Tuve que andar por allí con el aspecto de un Frankenstein calvo por un tiempo después de eso. —Me rio de mi historia, aunque no me parece nada graciosa en realidad, ese evento marco el antes y después de mi vida.

No me responde nada y yo no tengo mucho que agregar al respecto. —De todos modos —digo, hablando una vez más. —Lo que hiciste fue mucho más impresionante.

—Es una manera de decirlo. —Dice desdeñosa y regresando al formulario que ya casi termina, segundos después vuelve a mirarme. —Gracias por traerme. Estoy segura de que la mayoría se habría espantado.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría —le digo encogiéndome de hombros, perdiéndome en la profundidad de esas perlas brillantes. —Y como dije, estaba impresionado. —Cuando siento que me perderé otra vez en la luz de su mirada, me aclaro la garganta y miro a Chiyo en el mostrador. —Así que vamos, dale esos papeles a Chiyo. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

La observo levantarse y alejarse en dirección al mostrador, entregar los papeles a la mujer mayor que me abrazo con mucho sentimiento hace un momento.

Shizune, hace su aparición en escena en ese instante para escoltar a Hinata a otra sala.

Chiyo me mira desde la distancia y me sonríe con cariño, le regreso la sonrisa y se me ocurre algo… camino a ella a paso rápido, no me quiero aprovechar de la situación, pero, tengo que saber de donde es esta chica.

—Hola… —Chiyo, no me ha dejado de mirar, desde que me pare del asiento.

—¿Si, cariño?

—Emm Chiyo, yo me preguntaba… ¿puedo…? Me podrías decir, de donde viene Hinata.

Me observa con extrañeza, —o sea que si es muy reciente su amistad. —Medita en voz alta.

Justo estoy por darle una explicación al respecto, cuando sin decir nada más aparta su vista de mí y mira el formulario que la pelinegra llenó hace un momento. Escribe en un papel algunas cosas y me lo extiende.

¡Su dirección!

La miro con sorpresa y me giña un ojo, le sonrió en agradecimiento y guardo el papel en el bolsillo de mis pantalones cortos.

Al adentrar el papel, siento el contacto de uno más grande… no pienso mucho al respecto y lo guardo en el bolsillo contrario. —Gracias. —Me escucho decir en voz alta. Chiyo me sonríe y sigue con su trabajo. Yo regreso a mi lugar.

Una hora después Hinata aparece caminando de nuevo en la sala de espera, no puedo controlar la sonrisa que aparece en mi rostro, verla es gratificante y me llena de una esperanza hasta ahora desconocida. Camino hasta ella sin perder el tiempo y me detengo en sus labios que ansiaba poder ver, las puntadas son pequeñas y abultan un tanto su labio superior, pero eso no ensombrece su belleza, sus rasgos elegantes y exquisitos, sus ojos brillantes y tiernos. Levanto mi mano y hago amago de querer recorrer con mis dedos sus facciones, en específico esos puntos que, espero no le duelan demasiado. Ella se retrae y se aleja unos cuantos pasos, no me mira y se nota incomoda. Me regaño mentalmente, pues, varias veces en el día he intentado invadir su espacio personal. Es un impulso que no puedo controlar, es como si mi interior me lo exigiera y acaparara mis capacidades motrices.

Camino a la salida, ella ofrece llevarme de vuelta a la playa. Cuando llegamos, solo se detiene, ni siquiera puedo decir que se estaciona, el automóvil sigue encendido y ella continua en silencio.

—Así que volvemos a estar donde empezamos —le digo, rogando porque me diga algo más. Lo que sea.

—Siento que hayas dedicado todo el día a esto —. Dice, sin mirarme todavía. —Gracias por todo. —Su voz es rígida, fría… me descoloca que me hable así. Intento hacer que me mire, pero no lo consigo. —Me tengo que ir. He estado fuera demasiado tiempo y mis padres se van a preocupar, y en realidad…

—¿Quieres comer algo antes de irte? —«mírame, mírame, mírame» Me mira… sonrió otra vez lleno de esperanza, deseoso de que acepte y de conocerla un poco más.

—Yo… No. Gracias, pero tengo que irme.

—Oh… Está bien.

—Está bien. —repite ella.

Después de un momento, todavía me rehúso a moverme, o mejor dicho, mi cuerpo se rehúsa a reaccionar. Ella ya no dice nada y yo intento usar una carta más en este pequeño juego. —¿Tal vez en otra ocasión?

—Fue un placer conocerte. —Dice ella, al tiempo en que formulo mi pregunta.

Ok, vencido. —Lo tomare como un no. —Me hecho hacia atrás de mi asiento, listo para salir.

—Sí. Quiero decir, no. No puedo…, no debo. —Parece querer explicarse, pero no termina sus ideas. No me lo explico, pero se siente horrible su negativa. Es como si el impacto de su rechazo hubiera sido directo a **_mi_** corazón. Por primera vez en más de un año, siento este corazón es mío. Me duele que diga que no, pero de alguna manera, es como, si no lo pudiera creer, como si hubiera tenido la certeza… de nueva cuenta en… mi corazón, de que ella diría que sí. Y supongo que mi mirada lo transmite, pues veo un poco de culpa en la suya.

Bajo del automóvil, me inclino una vez más en la ventanilla para verla de nuevo, intentando memorizarla y de paso despedirme una vez más. Ella arranca y finalmente se aleja de ahí.

Me quedo de pie mirando en su dirección hasta que desaparece por la carretera, con mi mano levantada en el aire, moviéndose torpe y lentamente en una despedida que por nada del mundo quería.

...


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando por fin pude despegar mis pies de la carretera y dejar de ver ese punto fijo, por el que era evidente que no volvería, camine desanimado hasta la tienda de kayaks para encontrar a Karin, aun trabajando y algo nerviosa. Esa ha sido la realidad de mi hermana, desde hace mucho, angustia en su semblante, nerviosismo en su hablar y ansiedad en todos sus actos.

—Naruto. —El alivio no alcanza del todo su voz. —Ya regresaste. ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos? ¿Qué paso con la combi? ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue a ti a quien chocaron?

No la puedo culpar, de no ser por ella, tal vez yo no estaría vivo ahora. —Calma. No ocurrió nada grave, solo una pequeña abolladura y yo no estaba arriba del auto. —Le aclaro, y le cuento a groso modo, lo que sucedió con la chica en cuestión.

Del mostrador toma un papel y me lo enseña. —Hinata Hyuuga…

Oh, el papel, con su número. Lo había olvidado. Me acerco para tomarlo, y veo la desconfianza en el rostro de mi pequeña, gran hermana pelirroja. —Sí, ella dijo que arreglaría la abolladura. —Explico, conteniendo ese impulso de arrojarme sobre el papel y atesorarlo. Como siempre Karin no parece convencida, pero se rinde, me sonríe y… parece deseosa de decir algo pero no dice nada más, mientras me entrega el papel.

Camino a casa, Karin y yo no platicamos mucho, solo sus comunes llamados de atención con respecto a mis medicamentos de rutina y las horas especificas en las que deben ser tomados, afortunadamente cambia el tema rápido para comentarme, la fecha tentativa en que mis padres volverán de su viaje.

Más tarde después de cenar en calma, me despido de ella. Al entrar a mi habitación miro a detalle uno a uno los barcos encerrados en botellas que abarrotan el lugar. Un recuerdo grato e ingrato a partes iguales. Son mis viejos amigos y compañía segura durante días y días de… espera.

Me dejo caer en la cama y sin querer evitarlo, al contrarío deseándolo y añorándolo demasiado, rememoro lo sucedido el día de hoy.

Hinata Hyuuga… Aunque quisiera no podría sacarme de la mente su cara. No se trata simplemente de que su belleza me dejara embrutecido, aunque sí, de eso hay mucho. Pero también es como si tuviera necesidad de ella, de su contacto, de consolarla. Es como si la hubiera extrañado horrores sin saberlo y de pronto al verla, fuera como despertar, como saber que era ella… que es ella.

Meto mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón corto y encuentro la carta… la meto de nuevo y encuentro en el del otro lado, el papel con su dirección y el otro con su número telefónico… En mi rostro se forma una sonrisa. Hinata…

Tengo que verla una vez más.

Miro mis barquitos encerrados de nuevo y esa frase en la cabecera de mi cama:

"Los barcos están seguros en un puerto.  
Pero los barcos no se construyeron para eso."

...


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

.

.

Madrugar ha sido lo mío desde que…

Me gusta disfrutar los días enteros. Ver el amanecer, el atardecer, llenarme con el sol y con el aire espeso que me rodea, jugar en el agua, simplemente vivir, sentir… sin necesidad de soñar, sin desear nada más que esto que tengo ahora.

Mucho antes de las 5 yo ya estaba de pie. Listo, con la combi llena, _la carta_ en el bolsillo y completamente dispuesto para partir. La sesión con Gaara había sido planeada para las 5:30, por lo que aun contaba con tiempo suficiente.

Cuando me estacione, él ya se encontraba ahí, tendido sobre el capote de su auto, mirando el firmamento, Kankuro lo acompañaba. Es extraño, desde que los conozco siempre los vi haciendo eso: nada y demasiado a la vez. Siempre me gusto su simpleza, la naturalidad de su comportamiento y como todas sus actividades las realizaban con calma y satisfacción.

—Hey Naruto… —Me saludo el hermano mayor. —¿Listo? Gaara me hablo de la catedra de prioridades que le diste ayer. Yo se lo digo todo el tiempo. —Me dedico un pulgar arriba.

El pelirrojo se limito a escuchar con una sonrisa en los labios. Me apresure y aliste para meterme al agua cuanto antes. En cuanto lo conseguí, ellos ya estaban de pie, sacando sus tablas de sus fundas.

Corrí feliz a lado de ellos y cuando sentí el agua un poco fría en mis pies… aspire y solté el aire con intensidad. Mi elemento.

Entre gritos y risas uno a uno nos turnamos para abordar las olas. A Kankuro le tocaron las más grandes. No fue algo planeado, pero así resulto.

En algún momento poco a poco el oleaje me fue acercando a Gaara. —Extraña la chica de ayer ¿no? —Soltó de pronto.

Mentiría si dijera, que hasta ese momento me paso Hinata por la cabeza. No la había dejado de pensar ni un solo instante, pero que Gaara la mencionada en ese momento fue liberador. Era como si me hubieran cumplido un sueño. Necesitaba hablar de ella, mencionarla en voz alta y mi amigo me ofrecía en charola de plata la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pensé en algo para responder. ¿Extraña? No me paso por la mente esa palabra en ningún instante de los muchos que he pasado rememorándola. Yo diría más bien que la consideraba misteriosa, singular, sorprendente… Al final solo me encogí de hombros. No sabía que responder a la pregunta de mi amigo… tal vez si fue… extraña.

—Bonita también. —Agrego el pelirrojo un poco después.

—Muy bonita. —Complete involuntariamente.

Gaara y Kankuro que ya se había acercado sin que yo lo notara. Sonrieron entre ellos. —¿Volverás a verla? —Me pregunto él último.

—No lo sé. —La tristeza fue visible, en mi voz y mi semblante. Decir eso era difícil, pero era verdad. Ella no había mostrado tener disposición para estar conmigo. Se veía muy renuente a decir verdad. ¿Quién era yo para presionarla?

—La vida es hoy Naruto. —Canto Gaara. Las palabras con las que más de una vez le había sonsacado sesiones de surf.

Kankuro me arrojo agua al rostro y salí de la ensoñación de esos ojitos perlas que no podrían abandonar mi cabeza en mucho tiempo.

—La vida es hoy. —Le respondí asintiendo.

Al regresar a la orilla y sin pensármelo más, me aliste para emprender el viaje en busca de esa pelinegra. Sabía que no estaba realmente cerca, pero tampoco era suficientemente lejos. Tome las habituales pastillas, y me despedí de mis amigos que empezaban a entrar en su local.

Maneje poco más de 3 horas para llegar al País del Fuego. Cuando me fui acercando a la dirección que marcaba el papel que me dio Chiyo, un sitio llamado Konoha, el nuevo inquilino perteneciente a mi sistema circulatorio comenzó a bombear tanta sangre como si estuviera dentro de la ola más gigantesca, la emoción que me invadió era inmensa, incluso mayor que la primera vez que me subí a un kayak. Respire tan profundamente como pude. Tenía que calmarme… Pero es que ahora que ya me encontraba aquí, me parecía todo demasiado descabellado.

Seguro iba a pensar que era un loco y… mis ojos repararon en el jardín de una casa. Estaba lleno de girasoles.

Por impulso detuve el vehículo en seco y me acerque hasta ahí. Podría llevarle uno. ¡Sí! sería un detalle lindo, seguro le gustaría. Cuando la cerca de madera blanca era lo único que se interponía entre los girasoles y yo, una mujer castaña apareció entre ellos. Me miro con extrañeza, era evidente que se preguntaba que hacía yo ahí tan próximo a su jardín.

—Eh… hola… hola… —Le sonreí amablemente. —Tiene unos lindos girasoles aquí. —Su mirada cambio, aunque no supe identificar aquello como un indicio bueno o malo. Solo me miro diferente y me asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quieres tomar uno? —Pregunto con suspicacia, casi podía notar una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que había dado en el blanco, por poco entrecerraba los ojos en mi dirección como si quisiera ver más allá de mí.

Reí nervioso. —Yo solo…

—Tómalo. —Me interrumpió, ahora con una verdadera sonrisa, aunque su mirada seguía pareciéndome muy peculiar. Ella me leía tan fácilmente. Era raro. Incluso yo sentía que la entendía muy fácil. Cuando noto que no me movía, ella se acercó y corto una perfecta y gran flor, me la extendió guiñándome un ojo. —Suerte.

—Gracias. —Le sonreí de vuela. Una tranquilidad inusual me invadió en ese instante. Me sentía parte de ahí. Gire en varias direcciones, la zona era muy agradable, casas grandes y jardines llenos de diferentes tonalidades de verde. Me despedí de la señora con un gesto y me dirigí de nueva cuenta a mi combi.

A pocos metros se encontraba mi destino. Observe la casa con detenimiento, tratando de memorizarla y combatiendo esa sensación de haber estado ahí antes. Era ahora o nunca, observe el mismo automóvil de ayer estacionado afuera de la cochera, eso significaba que ella estaba ahí ¿verdad?

Saque mi móvil y el bendito papel en el que estaba escrito su número, justo debajo de su nombre. No lo había querido ingresar a la base de contactos del aparato porque… Quería estar seguro de que podía hacerlo y por otro lado, ver su bonita y pequeña letra en este trozo de papel me hacía pensar que era nuestro inicio. Supe desde que Karin me lo dio, que lo guardaría para siempre, incluso la abolladura del VW es algo que veo con verdadera simpatía y… gusto.

Marque su número rápido, antes de arrepentirme. Escuche el tono de llamada una vez, ella no respondió, dos veces, siguió sin responder… empezaba a pensar que no respondería. Quiero decir yo jamás respondo a números desconocidos, justo cuando pensaba cortar la llamada su suave voz me detuvo.

—¿Bueno?

En ese momento mi estómago dio un vuelco secundando al corazón tan acelerado que parecía no se daba abasto con tantos «boom, boom». Controle la sonrisa enorme que se formó en mis labios e intente que mi voz sonara formal y seria. —Hola, ¿podría hablar con Hinata Hyuuga, por favor?

—Ella habla. —Respondió. —Yo soy Hinata. —La desconfianza en su voz era evidente.

—¡Oh! —Fingí sorpresa y aclare mi garganta, evaluando lo que podría decir, empezar con lo del golpe, me pareció lo más adecuado —. Hola. Usted, hum…, creo que golpeó mi combi ayer y me dejó una nota con este número.

—Si. Lo siento. Sé que debí quedarme y esperar a que regresara, pero me corte un labio y fue necesario que me cosieran, y —no supe en que momento mis pies se empezaron a mover de nuevo en dirección a la entrada de su casa. Toque el timbre casi por instinto, no podía controlar las ganas de verla de nuevo. Escucharla y saberla a tan pocos metros estaba por volverme loco —. Lo siento; hay alguien en la puerta. ¿Puedo devolverle la llamada luego?

—Por supuesto… —Respondí impaciente, ella no dijo más y me colgó.

Tardó unos minutos en abrir, lo que me dio tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarme o al menos intentarlo. Cuando escuche el ruido que indicaba que ella ya estaba en la puerta, el girasol, casi por voluntad propia se colocó centras de mi espalda.

Deje de respirar cuando apareció bajo el umbral delante de mí. Y ella… decir que su aspecto se volvió lívido al verme es poco, casi pude ver como centímetro a centímetro el color abandonaba su cuerpo. El nerviosismo me cayó de golpe una vez más. Empecé a mover insistentemente mis pies y mi cuerpo comenzó a balancearse de atrás a adelante, sin embargo, ya estaba ahí, debía seguir con el plan. —Hola —la salude de nuevo, y le sonreí sin saber realmente si era una buena idea. —Así queee, como te estaba diciendo, me dejaste una nota, tu número y…

El pánico en su mirada, era algo que me incomodaba, pero lo entendía. ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer? Desvió su mirada de mi hacía algo que se encontraba en mi espalda, mire en esa dirección y era mi combi.

—No te preocupes por eso. —La mire de nuevo. —Y por favor, no te asustes. Yo solo… —Me interrumpí, parecía un acosador, me presentaba en su casa, sin avisarle y todavía me atrevía a pedirle que no temiera. Mire mis pies en busca de las palabras precisas y cuando la mire de nuevo, no puede enfocar otra cosa que no fuera su boca, esa hermosa boca en forma de corazón que ahora contaba con un par de puntadas, y que lejos de afearla hacía que sus labios parecieran más carnosos, más rojos… —Solo quería… asegurarme de que estás bien. Y decirte que no te preocupes por la combi. Me diste una excusa para arreglarla. —Intente decir cosas que la tranquilizaran y pasar por alto el anhelo que me provocaban sus labios.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu coche? —Su voz salió más aguda de lo que le había escuchado, casi sentía que ella estaba en shock y que yo no era nada bien recibido, ser consciente de ello era terriblemente doloroso.

—Estabas muy alterada, no quería que te sintieras peor y…, —los pinchazos que se incrustaban en mi pecho uno a uno provenientes de su mirada atormentada me desconcertaban a niveles inimaginables. Quiero decir, era como no entender aquello, como si algo dentro de mí me gritara que ahí era mi lugar, pero ella me gritaba con esas perlitas cristalinas que no era así. ¡Que me fuera! —Lo siento. Debí decir algo.

—¿Pero cómo supiste donde…? —No termino la pregunta, y no necesite que lo hiciera. Ups. No esperaba que preguntara eso, aunque era algo lógico y me ponía varios peldaños más arriba del nivel de acosador con el que empecé.

Boquee un poco, sabía que debía responder, pero no podía dejar en evidencia a Chiyo. —Conozco a algunas personas.

—¿En el hospital? ¿Esa enfermera? ¿Ella te dijo donde vivo? Yo…, tú… —Desvió su mirada de mí. La contrariedad hizo acto de presencia en ese instante.

Era imposible para mi, no notar lo difícil que le resultaba seguir con la conversación. pero lo que me confundía todavía más era... su rostro ruborizado, el brillo de sus ojos y la manera en la que casi parecía que podría caer en cualquier momento. Sus actitudes me decían claramente que lograba afectarla. Y sé que dirán, «¡claro! te teme», pero no, no era eso. Lo sabía. El magnetismo era mutuo.

Se sentía tan atraída a mi como yo. Solo... me resultaba imposible explicarme su renuencia.

Me acerque e incline para atrapar sus ojos una vez más. Era la única manera con la que podía saber o al menos interpretar un poco lo que pasaba por su mente.

Vi el tormento otra vez. El dolor. Demasiado dolor y miedo. Con eso tuve para descartar la imaginaria atracción que pensé un segundo al menos, podía sentir hacía mí.

—Lo siento. En realidad lamento haberme presentado así. No es…, no es algo que suelo hacer. —Los sentimientos que llegaron a mi ayer al verla, permanecían rebosantes en la superficie, y quise poder explicárselos. Decirle o al menos entenderlos yo. —Ayer fue…, tú estabas… —Pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

Mire en todas las direcciones posibles, el piso, su casa, el cielo y de nueva cuenta a su hermoso rostro confundido. —Lo siento. —Solté después de aclararme la garganta. —No sé qué estoy tratando de decir. Solo es que… —Solo me quedó ser sincero. Respiré hondo llenándome de valor y soltando el aire despacio. Espere a que la valentía me llegará. —Solo quería verte de nuevo. —Antes de que me respondiera nada, saque el girasol que aun permanecía detrás de mí y se lo extiendí.

Su reacción no fue nada de lo que pude haber imaginado cuando pensé en cortarlo para ella. Sus ojos se colmarón de lágrimas pero ninguna se derramo.

La tristeza que me reflejo esa acción fue tan… tortuosa que apenas pude sostenerle la mirada. ¿Qué hice mal?

Miré el girasol y a ella de ida y vuelta en varias repeticiones. —Hum…

Comenzó a mover su cabeza una y otra vez como si con eso consiguiera alejarme o hacerme desaparecer. —Yo…, no. No puedo. Lo siento. —Se alejo un paso y la puerta empezó a cerrarse en mi cara.

—Espera —la detuve. ¿Cómo podía ser tan confuso? —Lo siento. —Ya ni si quiera sé porque lo hago. Pero al menos algo ha quedado claro de todo esto. Venir aquí, fue un error. Aunque tarde mucho en aceptarlo. —Esto fue…, en realidad no lo pensé bien. Apenas…, en realidad me gusto conocerte ayer, y pensé que tal vez… —Me reconocí vencido y me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó en un susurro y abrió un poco la puerta de nuevo. —¿Qué pensaste?

No sé qué demonios pensé. —No sé lo que pensé. —Dije sincero. —Solo quería conocerte mejor, eso es todo. —La lucha se hizo y no salí victorioso, la mano que sostenía el girasol descendió, dejando claro que emprendería la retirada. Me incline y coloque la flor en el escalón. Justo a sus pies. —Fue un placer conocerte, Hinata. Me da gusto que estés bien.

Ilusamente aun espere que respondiera algo. No lo hizo. Asentí para mí mismo, comprendiendo que era sería la última vez que mis ojos podrían admirar su belleza de tan cerca. Di la vuelta y baje de la superficie de su pórtico, cruce el camino de su jardín directo a mi combi, combatiendo las ganas de voltear a verla una vez más.

Sentí, como los latidos de mi corazón fueron disminuyendo cada paso que me alejaba, como si la estocada de su rechazo hubiera sido directa a él.

Pero cuando estaba por tocar la puerta de la combi una voz me alcanzo. —¡Espera! —¡Su voz! Mi cuerpo casi pegó un brinco de la sorpresa, me congele en mi lugar prácticamente un segundo y gire a verla más ilusionado de lo humanamente posible. —Espera —dijo una vez más, unos decibeles más bajo que la primera vez, su voz suave me aceleró el pulso de nuevo.

Volví rápidamente, pero con cautela, calculando cada uno de mis movimientos, y cruzando los dedos por estar frente a ella antes de que ese lado que no lograba entender de su persona regresará y tomará posesión de su proceder.

No quería asustarla más.

Cuando estuve de vuelta en el pórtico, me detuve un escalón más abajo. Quedamos a la misma altura. Sus ojos en línea recta a los míos.

Esperé a que hablara de nuevo. Tardó un poco en hilar una oración y sus perlitas comenzaron a empañarse de tormenta de nuevo. —¿Qué vamos…? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu combi? —Tartamudeo de una manera que me provoco ganas de suspirar... era lindísima. —¿Cómo… puedo ocuparme de ella, o pagarte o… algo?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí —No. No es nada.

—No es nada, es… —se quedo sin palabras a mitad del camino. —Tengo que hacer algo por ti de alguna manera… por tu combi. —Rectificó al final.

La mire lentamente y con paciencia. El temor no abandona su mirada, pero su belleza era aplastante, e incluso así con nubes de tormenta, su presencia a mi lado, funcionaba como calma y me hacía querer estar a su lado una vida entera. —No necesitas hacer nada por mí. No vine por eso. —Sin embargo su rechazo, su reticencia me lastimaba. Intente sonreírle una vez más. —Me gusta estar contigo. —Me encogí de hombros y me grité mentalmente que esta era la última oportunidad. La última carta del juego, después de esto no podía insistir más. —Así que, si no hay nada más, tal vez basta con que pases a saludar la próxima vez que regreses al País del Remolino. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo harás en algún momento? —La decisión final era de ella, siempre fue así y si no volvía, al menos no podía recriminarme el no haberlo intentado.

—Está bien. —Aceptó, pero no me ofreció certeza en su mirada, aunque, tan contradictoria como desde que la vi en la cafetería de los hermanos _Sabaku no_ , sus ojos también me dierón esperanza. —Lo haré… en algún momento.

Sentí como mi rostro se trasformó en luz, en una sonrisa, reflejo de ella, de su imagen. —En algún momento, entonces. Sabes dónde encontrarme, ¿verdad?

Asintió de manera tenue mirándome.

Yo no podía quitar mis ojos de ella. El sol iluminaba su figura de manera asombrosa, su cabello oscuro se llenó de matices azules y su piel blanquecina brilló resaltando su piel de porcelana.

Con su estampa grabada en mi mente, di vuelta y me aleje. Llegue hasta mi combi sin que ella me detuviera de nuevo. Subí y encendí el vehículo y mientras retrocedía en el camino de entrada. Me despedí de ella con mi mano.

A pesar de sabía que no contaba con ninguna seguridad de que ella volvería al Remolino, maneje tranquilo porque la posibilidad de verla otra vez si existía y eso, aunque parecía poco me sabía a triunfo.

...


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegue al Remolino Karin estaba un poquito… paranoica. No la culpaba, no le había avisado que desaparecería por la mañana y tampoco respondí ninguna de las 5 veces que me llamo.

Ni siquiera llevaba 3 minutos abajo de la combi, cuando empezó a revisar cada parte de mi cuerpo, verificando una y otra vez que estuviera bien. Seguido de eso empezó el interrogatorio. —¿Las tomaste? ¡Naruto no puedes olvidarte de ninguna!

Suspire e intente relajarme. La entiendo en verdad, sé lo mucho que le importa, se cuánto me quiere y estoy absolutamente consiente de todo lo que ha pasado ella y mis padres debido a mi estado de salud. Valoro muchísimo todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Pero también es verdad, que yo sé mejor que nadie lo que implica tomar o no tomar esos inmunosupresores.

A parte de los sermones de los doctores, también recibí un manual.

«Son IMPRESCINDIBLES para el paciente y bajo ningún concepto DEBE DEJAR DE TOMARSE O MODIFICAR LAS DOSIS POR CUENTA PROPIA. Dejar de tomarlos puede significar el fracaso del trasplante.»

EL FRACASO DEL TRANSPLANTE.

No necesitaba más para entender lo importantes que eran.

Pero no solo basto con que yo lo tuviera claro, mi familia también debía entender la relevancia de las medicamentos, por lo que Karin se encargó personalmente de hacerme un listado de los mismos con los horarios. Como en el hospital me habían sugerido que: «Intenta aprender el nombre de las medicinas y su finalidad.» Karin me hizo memorizarlos, al igual que las dosis, las horas y los días para tomarlos, de igual manera todos esos datos los sincronizamos en la agenda del móvil.

Mi hermana se aseguró también de que tuviera siempre las pastillas a mi alcance junto con varias botellas de agua.

—El tratamiento inmunosupresor DEBES TOMARLO SIEMPRE. —Su voz con ese tinte angustioso es el que menos me gusta de todos sus matices.

—¡Hey! Tranquila, no me acorrió nada y estoy bien, las tome todas…

—¿Todas? —Preguntó con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Sí, todas!

—¡Oye! —Subió su voz unos cuantos tonos más alto y más grave. —¡Te lo digo porque me importas ¿okay?! No solo quiero molestarte.

—¡Lo sé! —Hable al mismo nivel que ella. —Lo sé… —dije más bajo. —Pero no soy idiota Karin.

Apretó su mandíbula y me fulmino con la mirada. Sabía lo que estaba pensando; "Pues lo pareces"… Sin embargo, elevo sus palmas en redición y más calmada dijo: —¿Y a dónde fuiste?

—Por ahí…

—Por ahí ¿dónde? —Su tono elevado estaba por volver.

—Karin…

—Naruto. Yo estoy a cargo. Yo soy responsable de ti. ¿Qué se supone que le diré a papá eh?

La discusión podía seguir por horas. Por lo que mejor cedi. —Solo fui a dar una vuelta, necesitaba pensar ¿ok?… no pasó nada… tome las pastillas y estoy muy consciente de que estas a cargo. —Dije elevando mis cejas.

Ella se limitó a rodar los ojos. —A veces te comportas como un chiquillo. —Dijo después de un rato.

No le respondí.

—Y… mientras pensabas… —Su tono me indico claramente la dirección de sus siguientes palabras. —¿llegaste a algo con respecto a lo que ya sabes…? —Que no preguntara directamente por mi falta de respuesta a cierta carta me daba a entender que estaba en plan tranquilo y buena onda, sin embargo, eso no servía de nada. Intente no explotar. Nunca me gusto esa Karin inquisitiva y molona.

—No…

—En algún momento tenemos que hablarlo. —Medio chilló en mi dirección, verdaderamente frustrada.

—No…

—Naruto…

—No. —No entiendo la manía horrible que tiene de recordarme aquello una y otra vez… cada vez que salgo de los estándares de comportamiento que tiene tatuados en la mente por la mano de un médico tiende a salir con lo mismo. —No lo vamos a hablar. No quiero.

—Ok… —Su susurro llego hasta mis oídos, pero aunque se escuchaba vencido, yo sabía que estaba muy alejado de ser así. —Pero… tienes que hacerlo. En algún momento… ¡Lo debes hacer! —Enfatizo cada una de sus palabras. La manera en la que su rostro se mostraba en ese momento, lleno de seriedad y evidente molestia solo provocaran que me sintiera sofocado en plena playa.

—Vuelvo en un rato. —Solté con cansancio, ansioso por huir. Di la vuelta sobre mis talones. La escuche resoplar, pero no dijo nada más al menos.

Camine por la playa un rato, sentí el agua bajo mis pies. Observe el sol, e instintivamente tome el tozo de papel que prácticamente se ha vuelto parte de mi indumentaria habitual.

La desdoble con cuidado. Ni siquiera era que la fuera a leer, pues, la sabía de memoria. Todo lo que decía resonaba en mi cabeza todo el maldito tiempo. El chico en el que residía este corazón antes, era muy afortunado y seguro… ¿Qué digo? definitivamente era genial.

Cuando la leí la primera vez, no pude contener el llanto y… la culpa. Yo estaba vivo, y mi familia estaba pletórica, pero en otro lado justo al mismo tiempo un chico dejaba los corazones de muchas personas rotos y uno de ellos en particular, me había escrito esperando saber de mí, esperando poder contactarme y hablar.

En su carta sentí todo el dolor y el amor que sentía por él. Me hablo de todo lo que le dio ese muchacho y de cómo se sentía a su lado; libre, feliz, fuerte… también escribió algo acerca de cerrar el círculo, yo lo entendí como un tipo de consuelo, y… para ser sincero… Me habría encantado dárselo. Escribí muchas respuestas para ella, pero no pude enviar ninguna. Las veía tan pobres, tan simples, tan huecas, tan insignificantes comparadas con el tsunami de sentimientos que ella vertió sobre esa hoja.

Le dije al coordinador de trasplantes que no quería que me contactaran. No quería ver a la familia de ese chico, no era suficientemente valiente para soportar su dolor.

Quisiera que Karin entendiera eso. No es nada fácil… Es desesperante, desolador y me siento patético.

Un grupo de chicos riendo y jugando dentro del agua me hicieron salir de mi burbuja depresiva. Sonreí instintivamente cuando la chica se colgó de la espada del sujeto. Esa imagen me llevo a recordar a Hinata una vez más, y sin darme cuenta la noche empezó a caer.

La silueta de la luna comenzó a hacerse visible sobre mi cabeza y eso remarco en mi la imagen de esas pleitas brillantes en mis recuerdos del día.

Me intriga tanto y me atrae de una manera tan diferente.

Sus ojos son tan bonitos como ese mismo satélite.

Nunca me había sentido así.

Ojala vuelva…

Mis pulmones escogen ese preciso momento para aspirar fuerte y prolongadamente…, seguido de eso, sueltó la respiración de manera profunda.

La visión de esa chica no me provoca más que suspirar todo el tiempo. Me resulta tan gracioso. Quiero decir… es curiosa esta sensación, pero pensar en ella, borra todo lo malo, lo oscuro, lo doloroso… me hace sentir pleno aunque… inseguro…

Es complicado de explicar: pena, dolor, alivio, deseo…

La manera en la que me miro me dio la seguridad de que volvería y quiero creer, necesito creer que así será.

...


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Desperté de madrugada, sin necesidad si quiera de poner la alarma del reloj. Es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado. No quiero desperdiciar ni un solo minuto.

Algo en el ambiente me decía que hoy sería un día genial. Estaba ansioso por salir a enfrentarlo. Me levante de un brinco, aliste la combi después de vestirme y salí antes de que Karin se apareciera. No tenía ganas de un nuevo enfrentamiento con mi hermana. Le escribí una nota y partí esperando que para medio día las aguas estuvieran menos turbulentas a su alrededor.

Al llegar la noche anterior quise reescribir por enésima vez una respuesta para esa chica, motivado por los sentimientos que producía la imagen de Hinata en mí. Otra vez mi desenvolvimiento fue mediocre…

Repetí mi rutina, vi el amanecer y monte unas cuantas olas. Aspire con fuerza ese aire salado y me mantuve a flote tanto tiempo como pude, aunque sabía que no podía prolongarlo más. Esas pastillas no se tomarían solas.

Nade hasta la orilla y camine tranquilo hasta la tienda de kayaks, estaba cerrada, por lo que seguro Karin no estaba ahí, eso hizo crecer mi ánimo.

Empecé a considerar el escabullirme una vez más cuando un auto estacionado muy cerca de mi combi llamo mi atención, camine en su dirección sin titubear, cuando estuve a unos metros, mi corazón no paro de dar tumbos, estaba emocionadísimo, igual que yo. Decir que me encontraba feliz era poco.

Ella había vuelto.

Ni si quiera me detuve a mirar mi aspecto. Recién había salido del agua y mi cabello y traje de neopreno estaban completamente empapados. Mi fiel amiga estaba colocada concienzudamente bajo mi brazo y apretándola fuerte a mi costado idee la frase con la que podía iniciar una conversación.

Más pronto de lo que note estaba justo a su lado, pero aun ella no era advertida con mi presencia. —La palanca de velocidades está en neutro, ¿verdad? ¿El coche está apagado y todo? —Acepto que, dos segundos después reconocí que no había sido el mejor comentario. Sin embargo, su expresión nerviosa y sorprendida me atrapo y evito que siguiera pensando en lo poco correcto que fue mi dialogo de apertura. —Regresaste. —Volví a hablar, ella aún no salía de su estupefacción. La había sorprendido. La sonrisa que se adueñó de mi rostro fue involuntaria y enorme.

—Yo…, sí. —Contestó mientras un rubor empezaba a extenderse sobre sus mejillas.

En ese momento estiró su mano derecha y cogió un plato que apenas note, estaba sobre el asiento del copiloto. Lo sacó por la ventanilla y me lo ofreció.

—Te traje esto como agradecimiento. O disculpa. Yo… —En todo su dialogo no me dirigió la mirada, en cambio observó lo que me pareció ser la abolladura de la VW y el rubor en su rostro se hizo más intenso. —Fuiste muy amable al llevarme al hospital después de que golpee tu combi, me siento mal de que no me dejes pagarte y sé que me actué de forma rara ayer. —Continuo rápida y atropelladamente su explicación. —Bueno, también me porte así el primer día que nos conocimos y… lo siento. —¿Cuánto más podía subir la tonalidad roja de su rostro?

Acercó el plato todavía más a mí y yo solo pude sonreir aún más. Se veía tan avergonzada y la ternura que me provocó verla así era aplastante.

Estiré mi mano libre para tomar el plato, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que me había traído brownies. —No te sientas mal. Y menos por traerme esto. Los browinies son mis favoritos. Gracias. —Le dije con sinceridad. Recargue mi tabla de surf contra su auto y tomé el plato de sus manos. —¿Tú los hiciste? —Quité la emboltura de plástico antes de que respondiera y tome uno. Lo mordí y empiece a comprobar el sabor lentamente. ¡Delicioso! Evité gemir de lo bueno que estaba.

—¡Vaya! Este es, con toda seguridad, el mejor brawnie que he comido en toda mi vida, en toda. —Enfatice. Su mejillas se encendieron una vez más. —En serio, —repetí circunspecto. —Y he comido una buena cantidad de brawnies. —Lo que es completamente verdad. Si alguien está calificado para evaluar esos sabrosos postres, ese sin lugar a dudas soy yo.

Ella rió de una manera tan melodiosa que me hizo desear escucharla feliz todo el tiempo. —Gracias. Yo… Qué bueno que te gustaron.

—Qué bueno que regresaste. —Le conteste. Porque entre que ella este aquí y… El hecho de que ella había regresado era lo mejor por encima de todo.

Me sonrió en respuesta.

—Y decir que me gustaron es poco. —Termine el restante del panecillo en mi mano. —¿Qué otros talentos tienes y que vas a hacer hoy, además de entregar la mejor disculpa del mundo?

Se rió de nuevo y miró sus piernas, nerviosa. —No sé. Estaba pensando ir a la playa porque el otro día no pude llegar. —Respondió aun sin mirarme.

—Estará llena de gente. —Le conteste, mirando en dirección a la tienda familiar, aun no había moros en la costa. —Podría mostrarte una playita estupenda, un poco alejada de los sitios trillados. Un lugar para los que vivimos aquí. —Levantó la mirada de nuevo, aun nerviosa.

—Hum —Carraspeó un poco antes de seguir, como considerándolo. —No, está bien. No quiero quitarte más tiempo. Estoy segura de que tienes que… —Se interrumpió y miró detrás de mí. ¿Trabajar? Tal vez sea la palabra con la que iba a terminar su dialogo. —Solo quería darte las gracias. Lo siento de nuevo por tu combi.

—No es la gran cosa. —Sus ojitos opalinos brillaban y se opacaban como si tuvieran un dilema entre ceja y ceja que obviamente yo no podía entender, como había constatado desde que la conocí. —No tengo más planes. —Le aclare, en caso de que esa fuera su duda. —Solo deja que me cambie y podemos…

—No puedo. —Dijo extinguiendo casi por completo la chispa que había encendido en mí. —Tengo que llegar a casa a cierta hora, y no quiero terminar en un lugar alejado, sin mi coche, y que me tengas que traer de regreso, o algo parecido. —Se encogió de hombros y ese gesto solo me cautivo más.

Por lo que una vez más intente que cambiara de opinión. —Solo tienes que seguirme, ¿sabes? Pero no demasiado cerca porque tiendes a meter fuerte el acelerador. —Bromee otra vez. —Así llevaras tu auto y te puedes ir a la hora que quieras. —Le dije como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero no lo era, y yo estaba ansioso por que respondiera que sí. —Solo es un día. Y necesito alguien con quien compartir estos brawnies, o me los comeré todos de una sentada. Así que en realidad me estás haciendo un favor. —La mire esperando impaciente su respuesta pero disimulándolo como el mejor actor del mundo.

Ella me observo y claramente fui consiente, de la manera en la que se iluminan sus ojos antes de responder: —Está bien. Solo un día. —Me contuve todo lo que pude para no saltar y gritar de júbilo.

—Bueno. Perfecto. —Le sonreí mientras tomaba mi tabla. —Voy a cambiarme, entonces. Vuelvo enseguida. —Le regrese el plato que había traído con ella. —¿Puedes cuidármelos?

En cuanto los tomó, di media vuelta y trote ante sus ojos tranquilo hasta la tienda de kayaks. Antes de entrar me detuve y mire en su dirección de nuevo. —No te vayas. —le grite.

Solo vi su sonrisa titubeante antes de perderla de vista ya estando dentro.

Me apresure a cambiarme, remplazando mi traje por uno seco con unos bermudas azul opaco.

Tome mis fármacos con algo de monotonía e intente pasar el sabor amargo de los recuerdos junto con ese sorbo de agua que ingerí para poder tragar las pastillas.

Respire profundamente y cuando salí de nueva cuenta ahí estaba ella. Esperándome.

Lo sabía, mi instinto no me había fallado. Ese sería un día para recordar.

...


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Conduje nervioso todo el camino, con ella siguiéndome, no podía evitar mirarla por el espejo retrovisor todo el rato. La manera en la que su bonito ceño se fruncía, como si aún no estuviera convencida de continuar, pero con un brillo en la mirada que claramente reflejaba la curiosidad y la… ¿necesidad?... aunque también podría ser mi imaginación divirtiéndose a mis expensas.

Al llegar me estacione deprisa en la cuneta. La alarma de mi celular sonó indicándome que mi condena debía ser ingerida en ese instante. Tome una botella de agua del asiento del copiloto junto con las pastillas de la guantera, las ingerí y baje deprisa con la botella en la mano. Camine en su dirección, ella se estaba estacionando y cuando llegue a lado de su auto, ella salió del mismo. Casi perdí el aliento, el aire salado ondeo su cabello y despejo su rostro.

—Es un día perfecto. —Verla a ella en ese momento convertía en perfección todo lo que nos rodeaba. A pesar de lo bello del lugar en sí. Mire el agua rompiendo contra las rocas desde nuestra posición. —¿Quieres confirmarlo?

—Claro. —Su tono bajo y tierno llego hasta mis oídos. Su mirada se mostraba libre de nubes. Al menos en este momento supe que estaba feliz de estar aquí. Conmigo.

Con esa idea en mente empecé a caminar a lado de ella entre la hierba hasta llegar a la gruesa cuerda en la orilla del acantilado, para que pudiera ver el rompiente de las olas contra las rocas.

Ella miró a detalle la superficie cristalina que surgía alrededor de las enormes rocas que se elevaban por encima del agua y que se arremolinaban en pequeños grupos cerca de la orilla. Algunas estaban colmadas de pelicanos. Uno en particular volaba y aterrizaba intermitentemente, mientras las olas despegaban una tras otra.

Mire su perfil. Limpio, sus ojos brillantes. El viento no dejaba de mover de a poco su cabello. Era un paisaje digno de verse, tanto que no podía dejar de hacerlo.

El misterio que la rodeaba comenzó a envolverme a mí también, estaba imposiblemente emocionado, no podía evitar preguntarme la razón de su regreso. ¿Quería verme? Eso obvio me emocionaba pero… Mis dedos empezaron a tamborilear en el poste del que se encontraba sujeta la cuerda. El nerviosismo, las dudas y la expectativa de lo que podía pasar durante el día empezó a recorrerme.

—Entonces ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Hable.

Vi como pasaba saliva con dificultad, su rostro se puso tenso y aclaró su garganta con nerviosismo. —Está bien. —Respondió lentamente, como si en realidad no quisiera que preguntara nada.

Tome un sorbo de agua de la botella que aún estaba en mi mano y mire a la distancia considerando si de verdad quería preguntar la razón de su regreso, o porque se ponía tan nerviosa, que le había pasado para comportarse tan raro en la cafetería de Gaara o porque sus ojos se convertían en un amasijo de tristeza y desesperación continuamente.

—No te gustan mucho las preguntas, ¿verdad? —Regrese a mirarla. Su semblante se volvió —si es posible— más intranquilo, incluso empezó a jugar con sus dedos y bajó la mirada con tanta congoja que desee abrazarla y jurarle que todo iba a estar bien. Su pesadumbre y su aspecto angelical me llenaron de ternura.

—No, no tengo ningún problema con las preguntas. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Tartamudeo su respuesta. Noté su esfuerzo por responder tranquila, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. El nerviosismo la dominaba por completo.

—No te preocupes, no importa. —Intente calmarla con una sonrisa. De cualquier modo, no le iba a preguntar ninguna de mis interrogantes en realidad. —No es para tanto, solo es un día. Así que ¿qué tal si nos relajamos y lo disfrutamos? ¿Qué tal si pasamos un día realmente bueno?

Lo pensó un poco y su apariencia se relajó considerablemente. —Está bien, un buen día, en verdad.

—Bueno, me da gusto que hayamos llegado a este acuerdo. —Le sonreí con fuerza y caminé con convicción de regreso a la combi, empecé a desatar el kayak de mi papá precargado en la parte de arriba. Lo bajé y deslice la puerta de la combi para sacar los remos, colocándolos dentro del kayak. —¿Alguna vez te has subido a un Kayak? —Le grite.

Ella caminó hacia a mí, escuché sus pasos apresurados y cuando la tuve a lado la mire sonriente una vez más.

—¿Si lo has hecho? —Escarbe en el interior de la combi una vez más y obtuve un chaleco salvavidas, se lo ofrecí y ella empezó a negar suavemente con la cabeza primero.

—No. Yo no… En realidad nunca me subido a kayak en ningún lugar, así que no creo… Este no me parece un buen lugar para empezar. Ya sabes, para una principiante. Todas esas rocas…

—En realidad es un lugar estupendo. Muy protegido. Hacemos muchos recorridos aquí. —Con claridad pude ver el pánico en su mirada y supe lo que sin duda estaría pasando por su mente: "bordes filosos y olas gigantes quebrándose contra las rocas". —Es donde aprendí. —Agregue, intentando que le diera una oportunidad.

—¿De verdad? —Respondió con voz escéptica.

—Claro. Cuando tenía seis años, mi mamá por fin dejo que mi papa me trajera aquí con él. —Me reí recordando ese día maravilloso, la manera en la que mi papá me metió en este mundo. Ese día me enamore de la enormidad del mar. De su sabor salado, su color azul y la tibieza con la que el agua podía envolverme.

»Desde hacía mucho tiempo le había rogado a mi mamá que me dejará venir. Y entonces, cuando dijo que si, llegamos aquí, miramos el acantilado y me encontré con el mismo panorama que tú viste hace un segundo. —Aún recuerdo el nudo que se me formo en el estómago al ver el rompiente. —Utilice todas las excusas que se me ocurrieron, pero mi papá solo me puso un chaleco salvavidas, me dio unos remos y cargó el kayak por las escaleras sin decir palabra. Cuando llegamos abajo, me puso en el asiento; luego se hinco enfrente de mí y dijo: «Solo confía en tu viejo, ¿está bien?». Yo estaba tan asustado que solo asentí. A continuación me aconsejó: «Bien. Haz lo que te diga cuando te lo diga; lo peor que puede pasar es que te enamores».

Su risa nerviosa se dejó escuchar, empezó a ver a todas direcciones y cuando regreso su mirada a mí, no pude esconde mi sonrisa. —Del océano, —voltee a ver en dirección de esa hermosa masa azul, —es a lo que se refería. Que lo siguiera y quisiera estar en él todo el tiempo, de una manera u otra. —La mire de nuevo. —Tenía razón. Después de ese día ya no me podían apartar de la orilla. —Casi por un segundo pensé en todo el tiempo que me perdí de estar en él. De como por muchos años mi vida marina desapareció para convertirme en un fantasma que recorría salas de emergencia y quirófanos.

—En realidad no tengo recuerdos así. —Aparté la idea cuando escuche su voz. Ahora estoy aquí. Respiré profundamente esa salinidad. Estoy aquí. Aquí con Hinata. —Mi hermana y yo solíamos correr juntas, pero se fue a la universidad, así que ya no corro sin ella.

—Eso está muy mal. —Me plantee preguntarle que le había sucedido para que se apartara de lo que le gustaba, pero lo pensé mejor. Yo no he sido el ejemplo del libro abierto. —Hace mucho tiempo que no venía aquí, pero es un estupendo lugar que mi padre me enseñó y que tengo muchas ganas de ver de nuevo. Tiene sus trucos, pero vale la pena. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Ella apartó su mirada de mí, dirigiéndola titubeante hasta el agua. —Está bien. Hagamos la prueba. —Estaba lejísimos de parecer convencida al respecto, lo que, repito, me parecía excesivamente tierno de su persona. Me esforcé por mantenerme serio ante su duda, pero su gesto me sobrepaso y se me escapo una sonrisa.

—¿Estas segura?

Afirmó con la cabeza. Parecía que se quería convencer de que lo estaba.

—Pareces asustada. No tengas miedo. Solo has lo que te diga, cuando te lo diga y estarás bien. —Me calle las últimas palabras de mi papá, pero tenía la seguridad de que ella las tenía en mente y eso hizo que una sonrisa se plantara en mi rostro con demasiada facilidad. No necesite nada más, me sentí satisfecho.

Terminé de sacar todo lo que necesitamos de la combi, mientras Hinata desaparecía para regresar portando su taje de baño y el chaleco salvavidas encima del mismo. Evite mirar sus blancas y bonitas piernas y levante el kayak para bajarlo por las escaleras.

Ella me ayudo instintivamente, descendimos las escaleras y cuando llegamos al agua, lo deslice por la misma empujándolo, la invite para que se sentara en la parte delantera. Cuando lo hizo, le entregue un remo. —¿Lista? —Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a normalizarse.

—¿Ahora mismo? ¿No necesito primero una lección o algo así? —Su inquietud y reticencia me parecieron muy dulces. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan transparente y misteriosa a la vez.

Le sonreí. —Esta es la lección. Es más fácil enseñarte en el agua. Es muy poco lo que debes aprender, así que solo súbete y yo remare para alejarnos de aquí. Luego te mostrare. ¿Suena bien?

—Claro. —Dijo, y aunque la angustia en sus ojos, seguía siendo evidente, me emociono notar de igual manera que confiaba en lo que le decía.

—¡Aquí vamos! —Empujé el kayak hacia enfrente y salté dentro del él, lo que ocasiono que se bamboleara fuerte, pero cuando me senté, el movimiento extravagante ceso sin ninguna otra dificultad. Comencé a remar, un lado y luego el otro, empezamos a movernos, una ola se acercó a nosotros y miré a Hinata siendo recorrida por la tensión, remé con más fuerza y pasamos sobre ella con facilidad: el kayak se elevó al frente de la ola y se deslizó hacia abajo en la parte de atrás. Volví a hundir uno a uno los remos y continuamos moviéndonos suavemente sobre la superficie del agua.

Observé con atención como la tensión desaparecía de sus hombros, casi como si hubiera vuelto a respirar de pronto.

—Eso no fue tan aterrador como pensabas, ¿o sí? —Le dije.

Giró un poco su rostro en mi dirección, lo más que le permitía el grueso chaleco. —En absoluto. —Me gritó sonriendo orgullosa.

—Pequeñas victorias. —Me recargue en el asiento y respiré hondo, mientras ella me miraba con curiosidad desde su asiento, como si mis palabras tuvieran un significado especial para ella. Como si el hecho de haber vuelto fuera una victoria en sí misma. Tal vez lo es. —Adoro eso. Pequeñas victorias. Son las que cuentan. —Agregué. —Como estar aquí hoy, justo ahora. —Al menos para mí, el significado mis palabras regía mi vida. Y con el paisaje que me rodeaba, con ese cielo carente de nubes, el agua cristalina por la que nos desplazábamos, las rocas que de a poco nos rodeaban y para terminar, los bonitos ojos de ella… Nunca me sentí más pleno.

—Estamos a la deriva. —Le dije después de un rato. Le sonreí y levanté el remo para colocarlo en mis piernas. —Hora de aprender. ¿Estas lista?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Vas a sostener el remo aquí y aquí, donde se encuentran estas agarraderas —tome mi remo mostrándole la manera en que lo debía hacer.

—Está bien, —me respondió, mientras giraba su rostro, para darme la espalda y tomar los remos. —¿Así?

Reí. —Perfecto. Ahora date la vuelta para que pueda mostrarte cómo hacerlo.

Cuando lo hizo, introduje el remo en el agua a un lado, con un golpe fuerte y firme que nos hizo movernos suavemente. Repetí el movimiento con el remo contrario y nos volvimos a deslizar.

—Es como si estuvieras trazando círculos con las manos, igual que haces con tus pies cuando pedaleas una bicicleta. Inténtalo.

Volví a colocar el remo sobre mis piernas mirando como ella afirmaba con la cabeza y daba la vuelta para hacerlo.

En su primer intento, hundió su remo, pero no lo suficiente, y a penas y tocó el agua. No nos movimos en absoluto.

Desde su espalda vi cómo, la vergüenza la permeo, incluso sus orejas se volvieron rojas. —Prueba de nuevo. Húndelo más.

Empujó el remo contrarío más a fondo y logró que nos deslizáramos por la superficie del agua. —Aquí vas. —La animé.

Lo volvió a hacer una y otra vez. Pronto tomó su propio ritmo y la velocidad que conseguimos fue bastante buena. Escuche su risa satisfecha y orgullosa por ser capaz de mover sola esta pequeña embarcación.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. —Volví a decirle. Hundí el remo izquierdo a la par de ella y nos movimos con mayor intensidad. Ella giró a verme, un poco desconcertada. —Solo rema. Yo me sincronizaré contigo.

Asintió dándose vuelta y hundió su remo una y otra vez hasta, hasta que marcó su propio ritmo firme. Al principio tuve que esforzarme por hacer coincidir mis golpes, pero rápidamente entramos a un ritmo sincronizado ambos.

Un poco más adelante, la aleta de un delfín rompió la superficie mientras pasamos remando por un grupo de algas, a la deriva bajo el sol. El único sonido que podía escucharse era el ritmo de nuestros remos.

Respiré y expiré con cada golpe de remo. Sintiendo que podía hacer eso para siempre; remar hasta el horizonte y más allá, y por cómo se veía Hinata presentí que algo similar pasaba por su cabeza. No lucía cansada y aunque su cuerpo era pequeño, la fuerza y precisión de sus movimientos, cada minuto que pasaba lucían más gráciles y naturales.

—Estoy impresionado —le grite. —Eres más fuerte de lo que parece.

—Gracias. —Gritó de vuelta sonriéndome sobre su hombro. Lucía tan feliz, me hizo desear, no dejar de verla nunca.

—¿Así que quieres ir remando hasta la Ciudad de las Olas , o quieres ver la cueva? —Dejé de remar e instantáneamente ella lo hizo también.

—¿Qué cueva?

—La cueva que vinimos a ver. —Ella giró en todas las direcciones, buscándola. —En la base de esa roca. La grande. —Le aclaré.

—Oh, —miró curiosa en la dirección a la que le apuntaba. —No la vi cuando pasamos.

—Es porque está un poco oculta.

—¿Cómo una cueva secreta? —Bromeó.

Sonreí divertido de su afirmación. —Algo así. De todos modos, no es parte del recorrido habitual. Demasiada responsabilidad. Vamos, te la mostraré. —Hundí el remo a un lado y el kayak empezó a dar vuelta. —¿Me ayudas? Yo no puedo manejar esta cosa solo.

Me miró con escepticismo, pero hundió su remo también, contenta de poder ayudar.

—Todas esas rocas solían ser parte de la línea costera. —Le dije, era un poco complicado para mí no entrar en mi modo "guía" explicando todo el tiempo lo que nos rodeaba.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Erosión. —Le dije, sentí como mi "yo guía" salía a la superficie una vez más con el impulso de explicárselo. —Me lo puedo imaginar como una de esas secuencias que abarcan mucho tiempo, con olas quebrándose contra los acantilados y tormentas cayendo sobre ellas, y el agua y el aire llenando las hendiduras y ampliándolas para formar túneles y cuevas, hasta que las partes débiles se desmoronan y todo lo que queda son estas pequeñas islas de roca.

»Como sea, la que tiene la cueva es esa, justo enfrente de nosotros.

La roca estaba a unos treinta metros de nosotros, era la más grande del grupo. Muy plana en la parte de arriba y casi en su totalidad cubierta de flores silvestres amarillas, que se mecían suavemente bajo la luz del sol y la brisa del océano.

Mire la hendidura que empezaba angosta cerca de la cima y bajaba hasta la mitad de la roca, donde se ensanchaba hasta la apertura en la base. El agua salía y entraba de ella cada pocos segundos, con el ritmo continuo de las olas.

—El día está muy tranquilo; podemos entrar. —Le dije, ella guardó silencio. —Si es como lo recuerdo, se trata de una de las cosas más asombrosas que he visto. Hay una cámara principal que está abierta en la parte de arriba, de modo que el sol brilla sobre el agua, y hay otras dos pequeñas cámaras que están conectadas y la marea bombea el agua para que entre y salga de ellas como…

—Como un corazón. —Sus palabras fueron tan certeras como… inesperadas, «como un corazón»

—Así es —Respondí simplemente. Hacía tan solo un momento estaba ahí, sin pensar en nada que no fuera su cabello cayendo por su espalda rodeados del mar y… tres simples palabras rompieron la burbuja. —Supongo que es como un corazón…

Hablando de corazones… el mío se encontraba dando tumbos acelerados. Un sentimiento incomodo empezó a entrar en mi mente… pero, no… Ella no podía saber nada eso. Me dije, su comentario fue totalmente inocente. Hinata, no tenía como saber «nada».

Le sonreí a medias… no, ella no lo sabe. Me asegure.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres entrar? Es seguro. Lo prometo. —Adiós, adiós, adiós ideas oscuras. Le sonreí y espere que su respuesta fuera un «si quiero entrar», porque deseaba infinitamente compartir eso con ella.

Respiró a fondo y dejó salir lentamente el aire, me miro, sopesando todo. Sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados. Con eso, son el simple brillo de sus ojos, me sentí satisfecho, pero cuando soltó: —sí quiero —casi grite de alegría.

Sostuve su mirada un momento, llenándome de esa esperanza clara e inocente que me inyectaba.

—Bien. Porque esta es la parte en la que te enamoras.

…

Nota de Janis:

¡Ay! Qué bonito, ya quiero que llegue el siguiente capi jeje .

Hola, una disculpa primero por la demora a las lindas personitas que siguen esta historia, prometo ponerme más al corriente.

Saluditos y muchas gracias por pasar por aquí.

PD. Medio corregí los capítulos anteriores, nada de cambios drásticos, solo que, por si no lo habían notado se los cuento (aunque seguro si lo notaron) De repente mezcló "tiempo pasado"y "tiempo presente" en la narración :S, he querido dejarlo en tiempo pasado, pero luego se me va... mil perdones por eso también. Saluditos y de nuevo gracias.

…


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Nos alejamos un poco de la caverna y nos detuvimos para que Hinata pudiera observar con detenimiento como el agua rompía alrededor de la roca y luego penetraba en la entrada como un embudo. Habían pasado bajo nosotros unas diez olas y el kayak se movía suavemente con cada una de ellas.

De un momento a otro Hinata se echó hacia como si calculara el espacio que había entre la superficie del agua y el techo del túnel. No eran más de 60 cm y algo me decía que eso la alarmaba un tanto.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunte, mientras utilizaba mi remo para retroceder un poco más. —No tenemos que entrar si no quieres. —Afirme.

—Estoy bien. —Mentía. —En verdad me gustaría. —Aunque cuando dijo eso último, un destello en su mirada me dijo que era verdad. —Solo necesito verlo una vez más y luego podremos entrar.

—Está bien. —Nos coloque justo enfrente de la entrada.

Segundos después una ola se coló bajo nosotros elevándonos un poco y entrado poco después dentro de la cueva.

—Recuerda lo que te dije —agregue moviéndonos un poco más atrás, para colocarnos mejor en un ángulo en relación con la apertura de la enorme roca. —Todo lo que tienes que hacer es remar fuerte, luego levantar tu remo y echarte hacia atrás cuando te lo diga, ¿está bien? Vamos a atrapar la siguiente ola que entra. Y lo lograremos, te lo prometo.

—Entiendo. —Hablo con tanta confianza que me desconcertó y emociono a partes iguales.

—Está bien, aquí vamos, justo ahora —le dije mientras la nueva ola crecía detrás de nosotros. —Date la vuelta. ¡Rema! —Grite.

Lo hizo e inmediatamente empareje mis golpes con los de ella para lograr una mayor velocidad, pronto empezamos a despegar cuando la ola nos aceptó como pasajeros y salimos volando en dirección del hueco que resultaba ser nuestro destino, las mariposas es mi estómago como esa primera vez aparecieron, pero ahora en lugar de sentir demasiado temor, me sentía tremendamente contento.

—Échate hacia atrás. —Le grite.

Justo en el momento en que ella lo hizo yo recogí mi remo y me incline también. Un montón de ruido amortiguado comenzó a inundar nuestros oídos. El kayak golpeo fuerte contra las paredes de roca del túnel atrayéndonos más a la embarcación, como si ella misma deseara protegernos.

Sin embargo aunque todas estas sensaciones eran conocidas para mí y sumamente placenteras, no podía dejar de lado que esa bonita pelinegra podía estar a punto de entrar en pánico. —Está bien. ¡Quédate abajo! —Le grite por arriba del ruido.

El aire se tornó pesado por la humedad de la roca y la misma sal del mar, lo que provocaba que respirar no fuera la cosa más sencilla. Pero, como si se tratara de un milagro, toda esa pesadez se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que éramos arrojados por el túnel, como si hubiéramos salido expulsados de un tobogán… pronto todo se volvió calma…

El camino entero tuve los ojos bien abiertos al trayecto, primero en la oscuridad y después con la luz que se colaba por la roca… —¡Ja! Lo logramos. —Reí triunfal.

Sin embargo la silueta de Hinata no apareció en mi rango de visión cuando grite de júbilo. Permanecía aun en la posición que le indicaba, me incline para mirarla, apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y el remo contra ella como si de eso dependiera su vida… parecía que tenía mideo aun. —Hey, ¿estás bien? Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Lo hizo, primero uno con temor y luego el otro, regalándome una imagen aún más bella que la teníamos como paisaje natural.

—Lo logramos. ¡Mira!

Aun en esa posición, jadeó un poco y miró por encima de mí el cielo a través de una apertura que parecía una claraboya en el techo de la caverna. Era una ventana que lo enmarcaba perfectamente, haciendo que el azul contrastara con las paredes oscuras de la roca.

—Oh, ¡Dios mío! —Susurró. —Esto es… —Se interrumpió y poco a poco se incorporó en el asiento.

Mire atento como sus lindas perlitas empezaron a recorrerlo todo lentamente, absorbiendo la belleza del lugar, mirando con detenimiento como la luz entraba por la apertura en ángulo, haciendo brillar la niebla que flotaba en el aire y dando luz a cada gota de agua que a su vez se movía y chocaba contra las paredes de roca logrando destellos cristalinos ondeando y bailando.

El nerviosismo me recorrió una vez más. Y es que era increíble lo que sentía al mirarla tan perdida en el paisaje. No había visto nada más bello que ella… Por instinto moví mi mano alborotando el aire, haciendo remolinos de niebla.

—Cuando era niño, solía pensar que esto eran todos los iones negativos flotando.

—¿Los que? —Pregunto apartando su vista de la cueva y dirigiéndola a mí.

—Iones negativos. —Me reí de nuevo, de nervios, pronto el botón de mi guía interno aunado a la proximidad de ella me volvían un poco parlanchín. —Lo siento. Olvide que no todos crecieron con mi familia y sus locos datos de información al azar.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué son? —Parecía que en serio quería saberlo.

—Son los que se liberan en el aire cuando las moléculas de agua chocan con algo sólido. —Con un gesto le señale la caverna, como ejemplo. —Como esas rocas, o la playa cuando una ola se quiebra. Pero no solo viven en el océano. Pueden venir de cualquier lugar: una cascada, la lluvia. —Me interrumpí y sonreí inseguro, definitivamente me faltaba practica en esto de coquetear. —De todos modos, es bueno que los respires. Son curativos, de acuerdo con mi papá y mi abuelo, por lo menos.

Guarde silencio y mire la neblina que se encontraba flotando entre nosotros… inhalamos profundamente al mismo tiempo. No supe si fueron los iones, pero si antes ya me había sentido adherido a Hinata esa pequeña acción me decía que no podría separarme de ella jamás.

—Gracias… —Su voz me saco de mis cavilaciones. —Gracias por traerme a este lugar.

Sonreí lentamente y me encogí de hombros.

—Me imaginaba que si todo lo que tenía contigo era un día, más valía que fuera bueno.

Ella miro el remo que se encontraba en sus piernas antes de mirarme otra vez. —Lo has logrado. En realidad es el mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Asentí, la sonrisa aun no abandonaba mi rostro, no lo haría en mucho tiempo. —Yo también… no tienes idea. Pero no nos quedemos cortos, porque esto no se ha terminado.

Pasamos horas platicando dentro de las profundidades de esa roca, respirando el aíre, mirando la luz y el agua, mientras paulatinamente se llenaba y se vaciaba de agua, hasta que el momento para salir llego. La marea estaba subiendo…

…

La corriente nos regresó a la luminosidad del día, pero aunque ya no estábamos envueltos en la calma de la cueva, esa sensación maravillosa y eufórica permanecía entre nosotros, cuidando nuestra vuelta a la orilla, en donde extendimos nuestras toallas y nos tendimos para absorber los rayos del sol.

Vivía una ensoñación, todo lo que nos rodeaba era perfecto, ella se encontraba feliz, acostada con los ojos cerrados a lado de mí, portando solo y únicamente su bikini… que… bueno, no verla era imposible. Sin embargo lo que más me ponía a cien y me llenaba de felicidad era que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía ni una sola nube de tormenta en sus ojitos… y eso me motivo… Tal vez no solo podía verla hoy… podría enseñarle mis lugares favoritos y tal vez…

—Este verano lo tengo todo planeado, hay demasiados lugares que tengo pensado visitar. Como… —tenía la certeza de que ella me escuchaba atenta, y que con esas perlitas maravillosas resguardadas bajos sus parpados estaba imaginando una a una las palabras que salían de mi boca, —una cueva a la orilla de un acantilado imposiblemente alto, donde nos podemos sentar con los pies colgando del borde y sentir el trueno de la espuma golpeado nuestros pechos.

»También hay una playa con el agua tan clara que podemos salir a remar y ver hasta siete metros de profundidad, donde las colonias de estrellas de mar color purpura cubren el fondo.

»¡O mi ensenada favorita! Ahí podemos ver una cascada que cae desde un acantilado en la arena, en la que el agua dulce se mezcla con la salda de las olas que llegan hasta la orilla. —Me era imposible no decir la palabra «nosotros», necesitaba con muchísimas más fuerzas de lo que podía demostrar, estar con ella, compartir esos lugares, esos momentos a su lado… —¿Qué te parece? —Gire mi rostro sonriente y abrí los ojos para preguntarle.

Estaba seguro que su respuesta sería un «genial, ¡hagámoslo!» al menos eso esperaba… pero lo que vi, no se parecía a nada a lo que esperaba, su carita estaba cubierta de lágrimas y sueños rotos bordeaban sus ojos. Mi sonrisa se borro en ese momento. —Hum, ¿estás bien?

Me senté y… mi primer impulso fue tocarla, consolarla, tomarla de los hombros y estrecharla fuerte contra mí. Me detuve y me eché hacía atrás. Desde que la vi aquella primera vez, y… quiero decir, es ridículo, siento que continuamente la lastimo… Que yo en gran parte soy parte de su dolor… pero eso… yo… eso es imposible.

—¿Hice…? —me corregí. —¿Qué hice mal?

Se sentó de pronto limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas de su cara, pero aun varias se escurrían de manera estrepitosa, no las podía contener. —Lo siento. Estoy bien. No sé lo que pasó. Solo… —Se detuvo, como analizando que podía decir… o inventar… —No es nada. —No lo hizo, no dijo nada, pero al menos tampoco pudo insultar mi inteligencia inventando algo burdo. Eso me hizo descansar un poco, aunque no lo suficiente.

La mire con atención, intentando encontrar una pista de todo lo que no me decía… llegó a mí una respuesta… tal vez,… tal vez hace poco había terminado con su novio, puede ser que, realmente lo quería demasiado y estar conmigo no la hacía sentirse especialmente tranquila.

"Yo puedo ayudarla", me dije, "yo puedo hacer que se sienta mejor"… "Claro que puedo."

Acerque mi mano a su rostro esta vez con toda la intención de tocarla, con un movimiento suave limpie los rastros de lágrimas de su mejilla, ella apartó su mirada de mi mientras mis dedos seguían recorriendo su silueta. Era demasiado bonita… —Debemos nadar. —Le dije.

La tome de la mano y la ayude a levantarse.

—¿Qué…? —Mi efusividad la desconcertó.

—Agua salada —le dije, mientras la atraía hacia la orilla del agua. —Cura casi todo.

Ella limpió con su mano libre las lágrimas que aun salían mientras sus pies no ponían objeción en seguirme.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Gire y la mire directamente a los ojos. —Es un dicho que mi papá siempre solía repetirnos a mí y a mi hermana…, una de esas cosas que creces oyendo todo el tiempo, así que en realidad no significa mucho hasta después, cuando lo entiendes.

—¿Crees eso? —La incredulidad de su mirada, me dio a entender que ella no.

Le regrese la mirada de manera significativa riendo. —Claro. Es buena para el alma.

Una pequeña ola rompió contra las piedras, a nuestros pies, y la frialdad del agua le provoco un escalofrío que hizo que dejara de mirarme.

—Vamos —dije, atrayendo su atención a mi otra vez. —Es más fácil si no piensas en ello. Solo húndete.

Sonreí antes de soltar su mano y dar dos zancadas para clavarme en la siguiente ola. Salí de nuevo con un grito de alegría, sonriendo y sacudiendo el agua de mi cabello. Me miro un instante de manera diferente, las nubes desaparecieron de sus ojos una vez más. Y entonces me siguió, se hundió sin pensar en nada más.

Nadamos quien sabe cuánto tiempo, lanzándonos alternativamente debajo de las olas y tratando de atraparlas, hasta que una de ellas lanzó a Hinata contra mí… La atrape y la rodee con uno de mis brazos primero y luego con el otro al notar que no pensaba alejarse de mí. Nos miramos a los ojos… estábamos tan cerca… tan, tan cerca, que podía ver cada una de las gotitas que bailaban en su rostro… Me quede sin aliento… Definitivamente debíamos tener más de un día… más que ese día…

…


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol comenzó a descender en el cielo, lo que fue un recordatorio de que —como siempre— el tiempo se extingue antes de que te des cuenta. Regresamos a donde estaban nuestros autos, después de subir las escaleras.

Hinata me ayudo a llevar el kayak y a colocarlo arriba de la combi en los soportes del techo para que después yo lo asegurara con las correas, poco después metí los remos en la parte de atrás deslizando la puerta, seguido de eso la deslice de nuevo para cerrarla.

Pero no hice amago de moverme, de hecho no quería hacerlo. Me recargue en el costado de mi WV, mientras Hinata hacía lo mismo. Nos quedamos un momento así, mirando el sol sobre el agua y dejando que el metal caliente de la combi extendiera su calor en nuestra espalda.

No quería que se fuera, no quería que el día terminara… —¿Sabes? —Le dije mirando aun como se ocultaba el sol. —Técnicamente hablando, el día aún no termina. —Giré a mirarla esperanzado y ansioso. —¿Tienes hambre? Conozco un lugar estupendo, que sirve el mejor ramen. Podemos comer y entonces, tal vez… —Deje de hablar en cuanto su cabeza empezó a moverse en negativa.

—No puedo. Es domingo.

Intente mantener una expresión seria, al igual que mi voz. —¿No comes ramen los domingos?

Apeas se las arregló para mantener una expresión tan seria como la mía. —No. Solo el martes.

Nos reímos un poco, sabíamos lo que seguía y ninguno de los dos pretendía dar el primer paso. Al menos yo.

—En realidad desearía quedarme —hablo y pude escuchar su tonito suave y tal vez un poco triste. —Los domingos son de cena familiar, y mi mamá se pone un poco loca si no estoy ahí.

—Se lo que es eso —intente decirlo con sinceridad, porque lo sabía, solo recordar a mi madre o a Karin y saber cómo se ponen cuando no llego a una cosa de esas me hizo entenderla, pero eso no evitó que sintiera el golpe fuerte en el trasero por haber caído estrepitosamente de mi nube. —No puedes faltar a esas cosas. La familia es importante. —Aun así me las arregle por sonreírle, por… sonreír de verdad.

—Muchas gracias por este día. En realidad fue hermoso. Todo.

La profundidad y el tono que empleo para decir esto último disminuyó mi sonrisa. Se sentía… Esa era la despedida. —De nada.

Ella se apartó de la combi aunque no se dirigió a su automóvil. Sabía que tampoco se quería ir. —De verdad me tengo que ir.

—Espera —dije de pronto, precipitadamente, sin planearlo, como si alguien aparte de mi hubiera accionado el botón para decir esa palabra. Sentía que el causante podía ser… mi corazón. Me puse serio eligiendo con cuidado las palabras que usaría. Porque con Hinata todo era avanzar y retroceder sin llegar a ningún lugar, y hoy no quería que fuéramos en reversa de nuevo. Necesitaba seguir, que ella permaneciera en mi mundo.

—Escucha. —Dije mirándola directamente a los ojos. —Sé que antes dije que solo un día, pero eso no fue… No fui completamente honesto. Y si ahora dejo que entres en tu auto y te alejes de nuevo sin decirte la verdad, me arrepentiré todo el camino a casa. —Baje la mirada de nuevo, regresándola de nueva cuenta a ella cuando volví a hablar.

»De cualquier modo, te prometo que no te sorprenderé tocando a tu puerta de nuevo, pero si alguna vez decides que quieres pasar otro día así, alguna vez, yo tengo muchos disponibles, y… este me gustó. —No pude abrir mi alma por completo, no pude decirle todo lo que sentía porque… no era viable, no quería espantarla. No de nuevo. Y aunque sabía que otra vez no tendría la certeza de nada, necesitaba creer que ella podía sentirlo, que no era solo yo y mi…

—A mí también, —respondió. —Gracias de nuevo.

Asentí resignado. Tampoco esperaba que se arrojara a mis brazos y me gritara todo lo que yo no dije. De algún modo estaba preparado.

—Está bien entonces, Hinata Hyuuga. Fue un placer pasar el día contigo. —Intente ponerme un alto. "no insistas Naruto", me grite.

—También contigo. —En sus labios se formó una sonrisa hermosa mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos hasta su vehículo.

—Maneja con cuidado.

—Lo haré. Tú también.

—Así lo haré.

Pudimos haber seguido así para siempre, encontrando cosas sin importancia que decir para no terminar nunca de despedirnos, pero en algún momento entre todas esas "banalidades" llegamos hasta la puerta de nuestro respectivo auto. Ambos colocamos las manos en las manijas como si la decisión estuviera tomada.

Aun la pude ver estirando el cuello para mirarme sobre su automóvil.

—Buenas noches, Naruto. —Dijo.

Asentí y sonreí. —Buenas noches. —No logre decir su nombre en voz alta.

Entre a mi combi con determinación, cerré la puerta y encendí el vehículo. Ella subió a su auto también, pero no lo encendió.

La miré a través del espejo retrovisor antes de poner en marcha la combi. Agité mi mano para decirle adiós por la ventanilla y me aleje. Observe hasta que el camino me lo permitió, como ella permanecía ahí en la oscuridad. Luche contra el impulso que me gritaba que regresara…

…


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 **.**

 **.**

El hueco que poco a poco invadía todo mi interior no me abandono en el camino a casa. Había sido un día maravilloso. Hinata había hecho de mi día uno realmente bueno y yo tenía tantas… no sé.

Había pensado que nos besaríamos… yo… yo estaba muy seguro de que lo haríamos. Estaba más que dispuesto a cerrar el espacio que había entre nuestros labios. Pero ella evito el contacto antes de que sucediera y… nada… simplemente no pasó nada más.

No quise presionarla, sabía que estaba pasando por algo duro, era evidente, pero… Siento tanta necesidad de estar con ella como de respirar. Lo días son más azules desde que la vi en la cafetería de Gaara, sus ojitos brillantes no se alejan de mi mente ni en sueños.

Tengo que hacer que regrese otra vez…

El destello de un cabello rojo y el sonido de un manotazo en el costado de la combi me hicieron regresar a la realidad, llevaba algo de tiempo parado frente a la casa y ni siquiera lo había notado. Esa conexión con Hinata, la desesperación de estar con ella y el dolor de mi resistencia de regresar por ella, me tenían en el límite.

—¡Demonios Naruto! —Grito mi hermana.

Respire hondo antes de mirarla.

—¿Dónde carajos estuviste? —Grito una vez más. Podía ver el brillo de rabia y preocupación peleándose por predominar.

Seguí sin responder, pero la mire atento. Estaba furiosa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Pregunto otra vez, con los labios apretados. —¿Tomaste los medicamentos verdad?

Suspire. No quería discutir, no tenía cabeza para eso. ¡Obvio había tomado las malditas pastillas! ¡Demonios!

—¡Te estoy hablando!

—Solo, salí un rato en kayak. —Pronuncie las palabras en voz baja esperando que ella se calmara un poco.

Me miro, intentando pulverizarme con los ojos. —Ah… —Soltó una expresión con condescendencia. —Solo eso… —Sus ojos chispeantes, me hicieron responder otra más de sus preguntas.

—Claro que tome los medicamentos. —El tono calmado estaba por abandonarme, la irritación estaba llegando a niveles superiores. ¿No podía hacer nada de mi vida sin solicitar el permiso de mi hermana?

Respiro pesadamente y miro a un costado limpiándose discretamente una lágrima que amenazaba con escurrir por su mejilla.

—Te deje una nota. —Me excuse, verla llorar siempre me derribaba. —No quise preocuparte.

Me miro una vez más con mucha rabia. —¿Vuelvo en un rato? —Abrió los ojos con fuerza. —¿Vuelvo en un rato? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Kar… creo que estas exagerando. —Me atreví a decirle.

Respiro una vez más, fuerte, intentaba calmarse, era obvio. —¿Ya comiste?

Negué. Porque los brawnies no contaban como comida. Era una regla.

—Entonces vamos, —dijo más serena, aunque yo sabía que solo era una actuación, se estaba esforzando por no sacarme los ojos. —Ve a ducharte, te espero en la cocina.

Se alejó de la combi y yo pude bajar de ella.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que, tal vez si me había pasado un poco… Camine hasta mi habitación y entre directamente al baño, me observe en el espejo un rato, la piel bronceada era un factor común, sin embargo me note diferente, más fuerte… Reí ante esa idea… ¿Más fuerte?... Me libere de la ropa y fue visible para mí la cicatriz enorme que marcaría mi pecho para la eternidad, al igual que mi piel pálida… jamás me quitaba la camiseta para estar en el agua, en realidad, no me la quitaba jamás a menos de que tuviera que bañarme, como ahora.

Me mire un poco más en el espejo y me sonreí involuntariamente. Aunque el sentimiento que tenía era agridulce. Las cosas vividas a lado de Hinata hoy no habían tenido comparación con nada más. Me sentía más vivo que nunca. Sentía ahora más que ninguna otra vez, que mi vida tenía un propósito. Ni siquiera quería entrar a la regadera, no deseaba quitarme la sensación del agua, o… la huella de las manos de Hinata tocándome mientras jugábamos en el mar.

Sin embargo lo hice cuando escuche el grito de Karin diciendo que me diera prisa.

Baje a cenar. El silencio de Karin termino cuando le di las gracias y me excuse para retirarme.

—Mañana tienes que abrir el local tú.

Asentí.

Ella no dijo nada más y yo me retire a mi habitación. Me acosté sobre mi espalda y observe el techo un buen rato antes de quedar dormido. Lo único en mi mente era el beso que pudo ser…

…


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 **.**

 **.**

El día estaba soleado y yo no podía recordar que había hecho en la mañana. No recordaba haber visto el amanecer ni si había ido a trabajar a la tienda. Lo único que tenía en mi mente era esa cabellera oscura que se mecía tan rápido mientras Hinata corría por la orilla del mar. Parecía un Ángel y se veía sumamente hermosa. Podía jurar que su piel brillaba más que el sol.

Empecé a correr tras ella, con su risa angelical acariciando mis tímpanos.

Giro a verme y me sonrió. Se detuvo para que la alcanzara y lo agradecí, estaba un poco agitado.

Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y sin pensarlo más yo rodee su cintura. Su piel se sentía demasiado suave, como algodón. La abrace fuertemente contra mí y la levante hasta que su mirada estuvo a la altura de la mía.

Sus ojos brillantes eran enormes y me podía reflejar en ellos sin ningún problema. Mis ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Nunca sonreí tan grande y tan en serio.

—Hinata… —Susurre ronco. Esta vez nada evitaría que mis labios tocaran los de ella.

—Shh… —Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello suavemente y recorrieron de apoco la línea de mi mandíbula para tocar sutilmente mis labios. Sonrió y se acercó a mí…

Mi corazón iba a estallar, estaba seguro de eso… Mis ojos se cerraron y deje de respirar. Espere… espere y espere a que llegara el contacto.

Estaba impacientándome. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y ella no estaba ahí…

Todo había sido un sueño. La alarma sonó en ese instante. Avente la almohada que vergonzosamente había confundido como su cintura. Apague la alarme y me puse de pie.

Mire mi cama de nuevo y pensé en las probabilidades que tenía de acostarme un par de horas más y seguir soñando con ella.

Me reí en voz alta de mi idea ridícula y camine a la ducha para empezar de una vez con mis actividades.

Cuanto estaba listo para partir. La maraña de cabello de Karin se asomó por su ventana. —Estaré en la tarde en la tienda para acompañarte a la consulta.

El sabor amargo empezó a llenar mi boca. Lo había olvidado. Solo asentí en su dirección de mala gana. Qué manera de bajarle los ánimos a uno.

—Lo siento. —Murmuro Karin.

Me despedí de ella de la mano y conduje hasta la playa. Me estacione y baje mi tabla para mi sesión rápida de diario.

—¡Hey! —Sentí una palmada en el hombro y gire en esa dirección.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —Pregunte con asombro.

—Obviamente te estamos siguiendo. —Se burló Shikamaru.

—¡Nara! —Aquella voz…

Chouji se rio entre dientes y le dio una palmada a mi amigo de la coleta. —Temari necesitaba ayuda con el inventario. —Me explico.

Me reí con ganas, Ya decía yo que el hecho de que este par estuviera despierto a esa hora, no era nada usual.

Shikamaru me dio una mirada reprobatoria mientras yo seguía riendo y se encamino a la cafetería de los Sabaku no.

—Anda Chouji. —Reclamo a su colega.

—Nos vemos Uzumaki. —Choco su palma conmigo.

—¡Suerte! —Grite a ambos mientras los perdía de vista.

Por impulso y más costumbre que otra cosa saque mi tabla y me dirigí al mar, el agua estaba un poco fría y en automático activo todos mis sentidos. Aspire con profundidad y sentí como la calma del océano me llenaba. Monte varias olas después de observar el amanecer y permanece un rato más viendo el firmamento, la manera en la que el cielo y el mar se hacían uno siempre me pareció placentero y creí por muchos años que nada me haría sentir de igual manera. Estaba en lo cierto, nada se sentía igual de gratificante, sin embargo sentir a Hinata a lado mío… Podía decir con algo de temor que se sentía considerablemente superior en esa escala de placer en la que el top era dominado por el horizonte.

Nade de vuelta, me seque y me cambie de ropa, arregle uno a uno los kayaks y me senté en el mostrador divagando un poco. Una voz lejana muy parecida a la voz de Karin me recordaba mis inmunosupresores, otra muy parecida a la de mi madre me recordaba que tenía que desayunar, y una similar a mi abuelo, me decía que debía dejar el puerto en el que me encontraba, que tenía que dejar ese lugar seguro y arriesgarme…

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Dijo otra voz similar a la de mi padre…

Enamorado ya estaba…

…

Nota de Janis:

¡Ay! Qué bonito Naruto, lo amo y me encanta que tenga tantas voces en la cabeza jeje… no está loquito, eso es solamente lo que hace el amor =P

¡Saluditos!

PD. Perdón por la demora, he estado hundida en montones de tarea, pero aquí les dejo estos capis, desde mi punto de vista, demasiado lindos. Yo voto porque Naruto le siga echando ganas, esa Hinatita está por caer, ¡estoy segura!


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **.**

 **.**

«Enamorado ya estaba…»

La conciencia de ese pensamiento, que resonaba a tope en mi cabeza y acallaba a todas las demás voces que luchaban por aconsejarme, cuidarme o alentarme me acelero el corazón un poco más de lo que ya lo tenía.

Era extraño, como de repente, parecía que ese pequeño órgano luchaba con todas su fuerzas por hacerse presente, por hacer que no lo pasara por alto. Pero la manifestación de su existencia en mi pecho ya no me parecía agónica ni amarga, era más bien pletórica. Una sensación tal, como que este corazón estaba destino a llegar a mi pecho, de la misma manera en la que Hinata estaba destinada a cruzarse en mi vida.

Antes de que darme cuenta, había dado un salto del mostrador y buscaba entre mis cosas, mi celular. Un aparatito que a últimas odiaba, porque sus alarmas me recordaban cada dos por tres mi condena, pero ahora eran el canal, que podía ayudarme con ese vínculo que sentía demasiado mío, y al mismo tiempo, muy lejano.

 _«Estaba pensando. Ayer fue un día estupendo, pero te apuesto que hoy podría ser mejor. ¿Qué te parece?»_

Releí el mensaje que había escrito una diez veces, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente entendible y… romántico claro. Lograr un equilibrio así, es difícil, por decirlo de algún modo. Finalmente mi índice se deslizo hasta tocar la teclita verde que marca "enviar". El mensaje salió y me quede contemplando la pantalla, como si pudiera ver las ondas que llevaban mi recado hasta ella.

Antes de pensármelo de nuevo, e incluso antes de que pasara un minuto si quiera del primer mensaje, escribí otro.

 _«Voy a trabajar en la tienda por la mañana, pero tal vez podríamos vernos más tarde»._

Algo más directo, pensé. De nueva cuenta contemple el aparato largo rato, aunque en esta ocasión, esperando una respuesta. La cual, no llego…

Pase el resto de la mañana malhumorado, y con los clientes encima como si tuviera tiempo para rentarles equipo para andar en kayak… ¿Qué? ¿Qué ese era mi trabajo?

Cierto, y en realidad era algo que me gustaba demasiado, pero la incertidumbre de no tener noticias de ella, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a que me sintiera con ánimos para recordarlo.

Lo único que rondaba mi cabeza era que según yo, nos habíamos divertido juntos, que le había gustado estar aquí… o al menos eso parecía… Yo… hice lo posible por animarla… ¿Qué cosa le había lastimado tanto para reflejarme su corazón roto en la mirada a cada instante?

Las dudas, el miedo, la desazón, la ansiedad… Definitivamente no eran los mejores sentimientos del mundo.

Era medio día cuando escuche un auto estacionarse cerca del local. Salí impaciente y anhelante de que fuera ella…

La maraña roja de Karin salió de su auto y me miro inquisitiva. Supongo que después de nuestra discusión no se esperaba que saliera con una sonrisa radiante a recibirla.

Hizo un gesto con los ojos y entró al local. No la seguí adentro. No me sentía con ganas de conversar con ella, y menos de ir por temas sinuosos si es que ella lo intentaba. Que claro, intentaría.

Mire de reojo como Temari aun esclavizaba a mis amigos en la cafetería. Quise alejarme caminando hacia el mar, sentir la arena. Pero algo me impedía alejarme de ese sitio. Si ella llegaba seguro me buscaría aquí… Camine de un lado a otro más impaciente que antes hasta que la voz estridente de mi hermana me detuvo.

—¡Eh! Ayúdame a acomodar esto…

Hasta ese momento, la desilusión me permitió ver que Karin iba con muchas cosas encima y que apenas podía ella sola. Levante varios objetos de los que se le cayeron, los acomode en mis brazos y empecé el recorrido por el local para acomodarlos.

Regresaba por otra pila y la acomodaba y reacomodaba mirando continuamente hacia afuera deseando mirar su rostro. Cuando un destello azulado me llamo desde el exterior. Todo mi cuerpo giro, y mi pulso se perdió por unos instantes, para retomar los latidos no dados con creces.

Ahí estaba ella.

Había venido.


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPITULO 16**

 **.**

 **.**

La mire aun desde dentro. Sus andares nerviosos y su rostro sonrojado. Le sonreí. La vi caminar en dirección al local y me mire los brazos llenos de salvavidas. Di la vuelta como un rayo y acomode todo en tiempo record.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir "surf" yo ya estaba afuera.

La había esperado todo el día, pero verla ahí, tan hermosa y brillante era demasiado para que mi cerebro atontado lo creyera. La recibí con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa tan enorme como me permitía la cara. —¡Viniste! — Le dije rebosante de felicidad. —Así es, otro día y… —Hice una pausa antes de soltarle algo en verdad embarazoso. —Aquí estas.

La brisa levanto varios mechones de su cabello oscuro y brillante e hizo que bailaran en su rostro. Me acerque un paso a ella atontado, pensando que nadie tenía cabello y rostro más hermosos. Quise tocarla, tocar su cabello, pero me detuve justo a tiempo mirando como observaba el movimiento de mis manos.

Al final me tuve que conformar con aplacar un poco las ondas de mi alborotado cabello rubio. —No esperaba que… —Empecé a decir, sin terminar la frase de nuevo. Era cierto, no la esperaba, pero eso no significaba que no deseaba que llegara.

—Ojalá que este bien; yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, sentí la presencia de mi hermana a mis espaldas. Salía de la tienda distraía. —Hey, Naruto, ¿puedes…? —Se detuvo justo cuando la vio, me miro a mí, y de regreso a ella su actitud de servicio salió a flote, como muchas otras veces la vi hacerlo.

—Oh, hola. Lo siento. No sabía que hubiera alguien más aquí. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —El tono amigable y atengo que le dirigió me dejo claro que pensaba que era una clienta.

Miré a Hinata, que antes portaba un tono rojo en las mejillas y que al mirar a Kar, adquirió un tono grisáceo nada feo, pero sin duda preocupante. Similar al tono que tenía cuando la conocí. Su semblante asustado y su voz ahogada me hicieron más consciente de lo que se podía de ello.

—En realidad solo pasaba por aquí. —Respondió rápido y atropelladamente.

Sus palabras me alertaron. Se suponía que venía a verme, ¡saldríamos! —Espera. ¿Qué hay acerca de navegar en kayak? —Le pregunte ansioso, pero disimulándolo lo mejor que podía. Mirándola directo a los ojos para entender que estaba sucediendo ahora.

—Yo, hum…, cambie de opinión. —Dijo, mientras daba un paso atrás. —Tal vez otro día. No pretendía molestarte en tu trabajo.

—Espera —aspire profundamente, calmándome. —Tu no… Está bien. Salí de trabajar hace media hora. —Aun, no terminaba de hablar, cuando Karin ya estaba riendo.

—Espera. ¿Pasársela caminando de un lado a otro fue trabajar? —Dijo. No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina. ¡Hermanas!

Mire a Hinata de nuevo, su semblante no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. —Hinata, esta es mi pequeña gran hermana, Karin. Karin, mi amiga Hinata. Tuvo su primera experiencia en kayak ayer y ahora ha regresado por más. Creo que podríamos ir a la cueva de nuevo.

Karin, levantó una de sus perfiladas cejas rojas en mi dirección, acusándome. Aparente no notarlo. Finalmente extendió su mano en dirección a Hinata. —Siempre me da gusto conocer a una amiga de Naruto. —Le dijo, y sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Su tono delató la aprensión de la que estaba siendo presa.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando y antes de poder agregar algo más se giró deprisa. —Eso es, asombroso, pero ya estás apartado, Naruto.

—¿Apartado? —Me reí. —No estoy apartado. Ni siquiera tengo permitido…

—Exactamente. —Me interrumpió, perforándome con sus ojos tan rojos como el fuego.

—Vamos. —Le suplique, acercándome a ella, para evitar que Hinata pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación. Algo que a decir verdad era inútil.

Karin, levanto una de sus manos autoritariamente, como si de ese modo pudiera dar por terminada nuestra conversación. —No. Mamá y papá me matarían. Lo sabes.

Suspire exasperado. No podía ser que tuviera que enfrentar esto de nuevo. No en este momento, no con Hinata aquí. A quien mire, aún en su extremo asustada, le sonreí de manera forzada, intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien. Y regrese a la carga con mi hermana. —Papá no está aquí, Kar. Y además ella no es una clienta, es una amiga.

—Naruto, no puedo porque no están aquí. Y él me dejó a cargo. Y si algo pasara…

—Nada va a pasar. No tomaremos un kayak de la tienda. Me llevaré el de papá. Está en la parte de atrás.

Karin me miró con duda, mordisqueando a diestra y siniestra su labio inferior. —Eso no es lo que importa. —Respondió con un suspiro.

—Entonces ¿qué es? —Levante la voz, ya molesto. —Estaré bien. Me siento bien. —Termine con un pequeño golpe en el pecho, justo en el lugar donde esas cicatrices se aún se manifestaban.

—Naruto… —Su voz quebrada me bajo los bríos, como siempre.

—Di que sí. —Le sonreí un poco más tranquilo, sonriéndose con soltura. —Por favor, Hinata quiere navegar en kayak. Ella es principiante, y no sería correcto dejarla sola. Papá se molestaría si lo hiciéramos y si se enterara.

Mi bonita hermana pelirroja me miro detenidamente. Vi como su mirada de renuencia, poco a poco cambiaba a resignación. —Está bien. —Dijo. —Pero debes regresar en unas horas. Tengo un recorrido de cuatro personas a las tres de la tarde, y tú en verdad tienes una cita. —Me miro con advertencia. —No olvides tú…

—Ya entendí. —La corte antes de terminar la frase.

—Y asegúrate de llevar tu teléfono y si algo pasa… —Pase un brazo por sus hombros para cortarla nuevamente con un corto abrazo.

—Estaremos bien, te lo prometo. ¿De acuerdo?

Desvió su mirada de mí a Hinata, y noté la incomodidad en esos ojitos perlas, la preocupación. Pero al mismo tiempo algo similar al deseo de aprobación. El cual, no le dio Karin.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Hinata vacilante, después de que su suplica no fuera alcanzada por mi hermana.

Aplaudí para alejar la tensión. —Bien. Voy a la parte de atrás a cargar el bote y te encuentro enfrente en un minuto. —Le dije.

Corrí a la parte trasera y me apresuré a tomar y subir lo indispensable a la combi; chalecos, toallas…

Subí a la combi una vez cargada y manejé apresurado hasta su auto. Ella ya estaba ahí sacando sus cosas.

—No te tardaste nada.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que ella cambie de opinión. —Le dije sonriendo sinvergüenza por la ventanilla de la camioneta. —Entra. —La apresure.

Ella miro recelosa a mi hermana que nos observaba desde la entrada de la tienda. Después de un ligero titubeo, rodeo su automóvil y subió conmigo.

Arranque…


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPITULO 17**

 **.**

 **.**

Maneje hasta la orilla del acantilado que ya había tenido el honor de vernos juntos. Después de estacionarme, bajamos y observe a su lado las olas que se precipitaban contra las rocas, con una fuerza tal, que podía fácilmente sentir el impacto sobre mi pecho.

—Hum. Yo no… —Sonó la temblorosa voz de Hinata a mi lado.

Mire de reojo como negaba con la cabeza. —Tal vez andar en kayak no era nuestro destino, después de todo. —Dije, consciente de que el mar no presentaba las condiciones óptimas para adentrarnos. —Tengo una mejor idea. Ven.

La guie a la combi de nuevo. Estando arriba, gire para ver sobre mi hombro, mientras conducía la combi en reversa para salir de la canaleta. Puse más por costumbre que por otra cosa un brazo detrás del asiento que ocupaba Hinata y mis dedos rozaron su hombro con suavidad.

Cuando di la vuelta y quite mi brazo de su respaldo… Pudo haber ido mi imaginación, pero al mirar sus ojos, note como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. No puede evitar sonreír en el interior. ¿Significaba eso que yo la afectaba tanto como ella a mí?

El color inundo sus mejillas y se rio nerviosa. —¿Qué? —Pregunte.

—Nada. —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando en todas direcciones para evitar mi mirada. Pronto sus ojos llegaron al piso de la combi lleno de arena. Vi con claridad el momento en el que su nerviosismo desapareció. Ahora miraba con atención mi pastillero con las horas escritas a marcador indeleble.

Aparentando más naturalidad de la que creo, era necesaria, me estire, levante la caja y la guarde en una bolsa de la puerta de la combi, con una sonrisa falsa. —Vitaminas. —Mentí, antes de que preguntara cualquier cosa. —Mi hermana insiste mucho en que las tome. Las envía conmigo a todos lados. —Aclare.

Inmediatamente después me concentre en manejar, poniendo la música muy alta para no tener que pasar por un momento incomodo, con preguntas y evidentemente, más mentiras de mi parte.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunto elevando su vocecita por arriba de la música.

Sentí que el momento tenso había desaparecido por lo que baje el volumen de estéreo.

—Otro de mis lugares favoritos. —Respondí. Pero antes necesitamos algunas provisiones. —Termine de decir mientras tomaba la salida de la carretera.

Finalmente me detuve en el estacionamiento polvoso del Granero de Frutas de la Familia Tazuna. El estacionamiento estaba lleno de familias entrando y saliendo de sus autos, desempacando carriolas, cargando canastas repletas de fruta.

En ese momento un tractor que remolcaba una plataforma paso rodando, lleno de niños y padres comiendo y cargando melones.

Hinata me siguió, mientras intentaba abrirnos paso entre la gente, hasta llegar a un puesto de frutas, donde pase mis dedos por el arcoíris de fruta mientras seguía avanzando. Tome un durazno y se lo lance. Lo cogió al vuelo con un poquito de dificultad. —El mejor lugar que conozco para iniciar un día de campo. —Dije aun mirándola sobre mi hombro. —¿Qué te gusta? —Le pregunto mientras me instalaba frente a otro puesto con pilas de fruta perfectamente acomodadas.

Ella mira con curiosidad el puesto y se detuvo en una canasta de frambuesas demasiado rojas. Las tome antes de que dijera nada.

—¿Qué más? ¿Sándwiches? ¿Papas fritas? ¿Todo? —Pregunte, sintiéndome demasiado entusiasta.

—Sí. —Me respondió riendo. —Todo. ¿Por qué no?

Cargamos una canasta llena de provisiones para un día de campo: un par de sándwiches, papas fritas, refrescos a la antigua en botellas de vidrio, más fruta y luego completamos todo con barritas de miel, que encontramos en contenedores cerca de la caja. Dos de cada sabor.

Ya afuera, nos encontramos con tres cabras pequeñas que nos persiguieron con ojos hambrientos y con claras intenciones de sonsacarnos comida. Me senté con ella en una banca a lado de mi combi y ambos comimos frambuesas directamente de la canasta. Tomé unas cuantas con un puño y las arrojé de a poco a cada uno de esos animales que para ese momento nos acosaban paradas frente a nosotros.

Después de un raro, Hinata hizo lo mismo. Riendo con unas carcajadas nada discretas, por la historia de las cabras que me traumaron de niño, al tratar de comer mi mano completa en lugar de la fruta que les compartía para comer.

Fue un momento muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo placentero. Mirarla reír sin restricciones, sin ver nubes grises en su semblante, llena de color carmesí en las mejillas y con los ojos chispeantes por saber más de mí. De la nada, y casi por accidente, como si eso fuera natural, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiraron por la risa incontenible, coloco una de sus manos en mi pierna.

El tiempo se detuvo, la burbuja se rompió en ese instante, Olvide lo que estaba diciendo, y contemple su mano en mi pierna, debatiendo si debía tomarla entre mis manos, o fingir que no había sucedió. Tarde mucho tiempo en decidir qué hacer. Al final mis neuronas no me dieron nada. Mire mi reloj y constate lo que ya sabía. Mi condena debía ser ingerida en ese momento.

Me aclare la garganta mirando aun el reloj. El tiempo corría, hoy, no podía retrasarme, debía volver pronto. —Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte, pero tenemos que irnos pronto para que regrese a tiempo e impida que mi hermana se ponga nerviosa. —Dije, al tiempo que me levantaba, rompiendo así el contacto que ella aún mantenía. —Tal vez quieras hacer una parada en el baño antes de irnos… No hay ninguno en el lugar al que vamos.

—Está bien. —Se puso de pie rápidamente. Le señale un letrero con la silueta de una granjera y la vi seguir ese camino. —Aquí nos vemos. —Dijo, mientras se alejaba.

—Aquí te espero. —Complete mientras abría una botella de agua. Cuando estuve seguro de que no me veía, me acerque a la combi y saque de la bolsa de la puerta, mi pastillero, tome unas cuantas y las tome todas con un largo trago de agua.

Al terminar, las guarde de nuevo, junto con la botella, cargue la canasta y la metí en la parte de atrás de la combi. Intentando no sentirme atormentado por ocultarle… por no ser capaz de decirle…

Sin embargo sentir que podía ser una persona nueva a su lado, era algo que no podía resistir. Podía hacer una versión de mi para ella, sano, sin drama, sin dolor… No iba a darle más dolor de que ya opacaba su brillo constantemente.

Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo. No debía mirarlo para saber que me recordaba lo que ya había hecho. Sin embargo lo saque y apague el sonido de momento. Lo coloque a lado en el tablero de la combi, justo cuando Hinata regresaba de su excursión. —¿Lista? —Pregunte.

—¡Si!, —Subimos de nuevo a la combi y salimos de la granja para regresar por el camino lleno de olmos y robles sin llegar a la carretera. Subimos por varias colinas hasta respirar de nuevo el aire salado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó de nuevo cuando di una vuelta rápida para subir por un camino inclinado y sinuoso. Casi imposible.

—Ya verás. —Le respondí. —Casi llegamos.

Llegamos a la cresta de la colina, desde ahí arriba, se podía ver el océano, que rodeaba en tres direcciones la cima, con su azul profundo, lleno de destellos como si el sol se derramara y fragmentara sobre su superficie.

Aparque a la orilla del camino y por instinto mire las sandalias que traía Hinata. —¿No hay problema si caminas un poco con esas? No es muy lejos.

—No. —Respondió serena.

—Bien. —Sonreí. —Porque creo que te gustará este lugar.

Bajamos, y ella miraba curiosa alrededor, con un aire de conocimiento. Yo volví a tomar mi botella de agua y la contemple, mientras ella notaba donde estábamos. —¿Es Bahía de los Piratas? Una playa nudista. —Dijo con sorpresa. —Nosotros… No vamos a ir, ¿verdad?

La perplejidad y titubeo de su voz, lograron que no pudiera aguantar la risa. Reí tan fuerte que termine escupiendo un sorbo de agua que acababa de tomar.

Me costó trabajo controlarme. Pues sabía todo lo que sucedía en esta playa. Hombres mayores, por no decir viejos, se acostaban al sol, y se bronceaban todititos sus atributos. Cuando logre pararme, le sonreí.

—No, no vamos de día de campo a la Bahía de los Piratas, a menos, por su puesto, que en verdad quieras. El lugar al que vamos tiene una vista mucho mejor. Sígueme.

Tome nuestras provisiones y me las colgué en los hombros. Camine a un pequeño sendero de tierra que por la expresión de Hinata, ella no había notado. Pues al dar la vuelta, ella miraba perpleja el lugar, como si de repente hubiera aparecido dicho camino. —¿Vienes?

Sin responder me siguió por el estrecho sendero, que daba vueltas entre arbustos tan altos que lo hacían similar a un túnel. Durante el pequeño recorrido no hablamos, me limite a escuchar el apenas perceptible sonido que hacían sus pies al caminar detrás de mí. Llenándome de una sensación de tranquilidad y regocijo brindada su compañía.

Después de unos minutos, aminoré el paso, y me detuve frente a la entrada de una cueva. —Muy bien, ¿estás lista?

—¿Para qué? —Me preguntó sonriendo también con los ojos.

—Para mí lugar favorito para almorzar.

—Lista. —Respondió. Y fue muy grato ver su curiosidad y regodeo por estar ahí.

Di un paso a un lado, y le deje mirar por un instante la cueva que se abría al océano como una ventana, dejando ver el azul profundo del agua y toda la amplitud del horizonte.

Me era imposible saber si recordaba que ya le había hablado de este lugar, sin embargo ver su cara de asombro fue suficiente pago para mí.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tome su mano. —Vamos, solo ten cuidado con los vidrios en la cueva. La gente deja muchos. —Le advertí.

El frio propio de la roca nos caló al poner un pie dentro del arco de la cueva, aunque eso no opacó el calor que me invadía por sentir la pequeña mano de Hinata entre la mía, mientras nos habríamos paso entre los restos de fiestas secretas y fogatas ocultas de noches de verano.

Al llegar al otro lado, la luz del sol y los sonidos del océano ya no nos alcanzaban. Solté su mano e hice un gesto que abarcaba el contorno del lugar. —¿Qué te parece? No es una vista mala, ¿verdad?

—Para nada —dijo sin aliento.

La observe mientras sus retinas se llenaban de la belleza que estaba contemplando. La orilla del acantilado en la que estábamos era similar a estar en la orilla del mundo, con una abrupta caída debajo de nosotros.

Me agache y senté con toda la confianza y naturalidad que me permitía el haber estado ahí innumerables veces. Hinata poco a poco se agacho hasta tocar el suelo e hizo lo mismo, aunque con claro nerviosismo.

Limpie el pequeño espacio que había entre nosotros, para así desempacar nuestro almuerzo. Un instante después ya estábamos con nuestras espaldas recargadas en la roca, mientras una brisa se encargaba de refrescarnos.

Mire de soslayo a Hinata que aun contemplaba con fascinación, el paisaje. Pase saliva y me mordí la lengua para soltar un par de cumplidos que seguro la abrumarían.

Tome mi sándwich y contemple un momento el agua que golpeaba una y otra vez muy por debajo de nosotros, sin poder evitar que en mi mente se agolparan las singularidades y misterios que la rodeaban. Cuando sentí que me miraba solté sin verla directamente. —¿Sabes lo que es realmente extraño?

—¿Qué? —Respondió en un susurro.

—Es extraño que no sepa nada de ti, en realidad. —Hice una pausa. —Pero que sepa mucho acerca de ti.

Seguí sin mirarla, contemplando una y otra y otra vez, el copas de las olas estrellándose y retrocediendo.

—Hum —fue lo único que dijo después de un rato. Tomo su sándwich y le dio una mordida. Pensé que no diría nada más, pero un momento después, cuando había pasado el bocado que había dado volvió a hablar bajito e insegura, como si no pudiera evitarlo. —¿Qué… sabes?

Respondí sin basilar y sin demorarme. —Bueno, para empezar, sé que no eres la mejor conductora del mundo. —Termine sonriendo,

—Gracioso. —Respondió abochornada, con las mejillas rojas y desviando la vista de mí.

—Veamos —dije poniéndome serio y eligiendo cuidadosamente lo que podía decir. —Sé que vives en el campo, con una familia unida.

Ella asintió.

—Que se te hace un hoyuelo cuando sonríes, y que deberías sonreír más porque me gusta.

Sonrió al escucharme.

—¿Ves? —La señale. —Así. —Fue muy claro como el bochorno que había coloreado sus mejillas quedaba eclipsado por su sonrisa infantil y tierna, cuando el color prácticamente coloreo toda su blanca piel.

Mire directamente sus brillantes perlitas claras. —Sé que eres valiente para hacer cosas que te dan miedo. Como el kayak ayer o sentarte aquí ahora. —Hice una pausa, y la mire con una firmeza electrizante. —Eso también me gusta.

Recorrí con la mirada el bonito color escarlata que hacía brillar su piel como un foco, admitiendo para mí que no había nada en toda ella que no me gustara, que no me pareciera absolutamente maravilloso y… Mire sus ojos de nuevo, y el cambio de mi voz, no puedo decir que lo regule yo, salió natural.

Le hable con ternura y con calma. —Confías con facilidad, pero las preguntas parecen espantarte, lo que significa… —Me detuve de nuevo, sopesando lo que debía decir y al mismo tiempo sintiendo su angustia regresando. —Hay cosas de las que no quieres hablar.

Ella aparto la mirada, asustada.

—Está bien. —La intente calmar. —Todos cargamos cosas como esas, cosas de las que preferiríamos olvidarnos. —Me detuve y respire profunda y largamente. Si algo podía entender yo, era ese sentimiento de querer olvidar, de poder empezar de nuevo. —El problema es que casi nunca puedes hacerlo, no importa cuando te esfuerces. —Dije más para mí que para ella, sin poder disimular el dolor que me causaban mis propias palabras, y sintiendo como la culpa empezaba a empañar mi espacio.

Una ola particularmente grande, reventó contra las rocas de abajo y el agua blanca las engulló, ocultándolas momentáneamente debajo de la espuma que se arremolinaba. Ese ruido me hizo mirarla de nuevo. Sentí como el puño que magullaba su corazón me alcanza a rozar a mí también. Su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas de nuevo.

Esta vez no me detuve, alargue la mano y acaricie sus mejillas con ternura, con calma y con amabilidad. —Lo siento. —Le dije. —Sea lo que sea por lo que has pasado.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo. —En contraste con su mirada dolida anegada en lágrimas, su voz salió potente y fuerte. —Por favor, nunca lo sientas. —Me miro con firmeza y volvió a hablar, con calma y solidez, consiguiendo toda mi atención. —No puedes sentirlo por algo que no puedes controlar.

Sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo al sentimiento de culpa. Sentí como poco a poco esa emoción se disolvía bañada por su voz. Baje la vista a mi regazo llenándome de su consuelo y regrese a mirarla fijamente. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese sentimiento… esa… conexión. Como si hubiera entre nosotros algo más profundo que esa conversación.

Como rayo, una resolución se instaló en mi cabeza. Algo que nos ayudaría a los dos, que nos sacaría del dolor y la pena. —Entonces no hay nada que sentir —dije, —Solo estemos aquí ahora.

—¿Ese es tu mantra? —Me pregunto, con una sonrisa que me indicaba que ella también quería escapar, olvidarlo.

—Algo así. —Respondí con un encogimiento de hombros, quitando el peso de las cosas, y aligerando la situación.

Antes de que pudiera agregar nada, mi celular sonó en el bolsillo, recordándome una vez más, lo que yo ya sabía. Mi momento feliz estaba llegando al final. Lo tome y lo silencie.

—¿No tienes que contestar? —Pregunto.

—No, es mi hermana. —Dije con ligereza.

—Deberías contestar. Parecía un poco preocupada.

—Siempre es así conmigo. Protectora. —Intente quitarle importancia, pero tuve que mirar el agua una vez más para esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de ella. —tiene buenas intenciones, pero llega a exagerar. A veces creo que todavía me ve un poco desvalido. —Dije, sin pensar.

Nos quedamos callados un momento. Tenía la certeza de que ella sabía que algo ocultaba, y por una retorcida razón, esa verdad no me hacía sentir tan culpable, ella también ocultaba algo, y su mirada me decía que también quería iniciar de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que podíamos hacerlo juntos.

—Eso no es lo que veo. —Dijo, sorprendiéndome.

—¿No? —Sonreí.

—No.

Una sensación parecida a la atracción de los polos de un par de imanes me hizo inclinarme en su dirección acercándome a su rostro. —Entonces ¿qué ves?

Su respiración empezó a ser irregular, y la mía la imito.

—Veo… —Se detuvo y se alejó un poco, poniendo más distancia entre nosotros. —Veo a alguien fuerte. Que ya sabe mucho sobre la vida. Alguien que comprende lo que significa tomarse un día y lograr que sea un buen día. —Se detuvo de nuevo, mirando el agua y luego regreso a mirarme a mí. —Alguien que me está enseñando a hacer lo mismo. —sonrió, y fue una felicidad enrome para mí, no notar ni una sola lagrima. —Me gusta eso. —Sonreí fascinado. —Así que tal vez podamos seguir haciéndolo. —La miré absorto y feliz, sabiendo que no tenía idea de la brecha de ilusión que había creado en mi persona. —Haciendo que cada día sea mejor que el anterior, y estar aquí y ahora, y todo eso.

—¿Mañana? —Pregunte alucinado.

—O pasado mañana. —Dijo

—Los dos días. —Concluí, cuando mi teléfono volvió a sonar dentro de mi bolsillo.

—Maldita sea. Tenemos que irnos.

Una ola más se estrelló contra las rocas debajo de nosotros, rodeándonos. Nos quedamos unos minutos más inmóviles, sin querer romper la atmosfera que habíamos creado.

Finalmente recogimos nuestras cosas y recorrimos el camino que nos llevaba a nuestros propios mundos separados.

...


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPITULO 18**

 **.**

.

 _«Actualmente, el 90% de los trasplantes de corazón son aceptados por el paciente. Se puede realizar una vida normal simplemente siguiendo hábitos de vida saludables y controlando muy bien sus factores de riesgo. Desde la Federación del País del Fuego del Corazón recuerdan a las personas trasplantadas que "una actitud cardiosaludable les permitirá llevar una vida normal; por ello, deben seguir una dieta sana, realizar actividad física regular, seguir estrictamente los horarios en la toma de su medicación, evitar hábitos tóxicos como el tabaquismo y protegerse de la exposición directa al sol".»_

 _._

Así versaba uno de los muchos folletos que Karin, —sin importan cuantas veces nos encontráramos en esa misma sala de espera— leía una y otra vez, como si en esta ocasión pudiera atrapar algo más que fuera de ayuda.

Intente apartar mi vista de los folletos, no entendía porque aún mi vista se perdía entre las muchas palabras que en todas las ocasiones, me parecieron vacías.

Quería iniciar de nuevo, sin embargo, en el hospital más que en cualquier otro lado, era extremadamente consiente de que esto, no pararía jamás…

A penas deje a Hinata en su automóvil y ya tenía a Karin encima mío, fulminándome con la mirada. Llegaba tarde y eso fuera de tenerla molesta, la tenía inquieta… casi neurótica.

Hinata se fue tan pronto como la vio llamándome. Casi era como si me hubiera leído la mete. "Corre" pensé, y ni siquiera nos despedimos de manera apropiada.

Cuando baje de la combi y subí al auto de Karin, ella pareció satisfecha al menos con el hecho de que venía seco. No podía disimular su consuelo de que al menos, parecía que no había podido usar el kayak de papá. No dije nada, la conocía, era mejor dejar que la calma se propagara.

Al cruzar el umbral del hospital, se me encogió el corazón, ni para él ni para mí era el lugar más grato del mundo, supongo.

Karin hizo chocar su hombro suavemente contra el mío y me sonrió jugando. Le sonreí sin ganas, y ella volvió al ataque con otro choque. Iba a respirar profundamente, para absorber los ánimos que mi hermana me brinda, cuando me acordé que estaba ya dentro del hospital y que respirar con profundidad ahí, no era buena idea.

Nos sentamos en las sillas frías esperando que mi llamado llegara, con ella releyendo esos folletos, y… ¿para que ocultarlo?, yo también lo hacía.

—El rechazo del órgano trasplantado es difícil de diagnosticar al no presentar síntomas. —Dijo Karin, de pronto, como si yo no estuviera ahí escuchándola o tal vez, como si con ese comentario pudiera despertarme.

—Lo sé. —Respondí a secas.

No sabía si su intención era lograr que aceptara aquello, o si había sido un desliz con el que entre líneas me decía "¿ves, como tengo razón?". Finalmente no era algo que importara mucho.

En mi cabeza solo rodaba una y otra vez la palabra «interminable».

Al principio no lo pensé, pero lo entendí con el tiempo, y entre muchas platicas que recibí al ser un "trasplantado de corazón". Los primeros meses tras la intervención fueron duros ya que tuve que recuperarme mientras me sometía a biopsias muy frecuentes y pruebas constantes, afrontando además los largos desplazamientos desde mi casa. O al menos eso me parecían a mí.

Poco a poco fui recuperándome y volví a hacer las cosas que amo y que me vetaron durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, mi principal error, fue creer —ilusamente—, que pararía… que todo terminaría con el trasplante.

Las visitas en la sala de urgencia si pararon, sin embargo ahora tenían un calendario repleto de fechas y lugares, y mi reloj saturado de horas marcadas y medicamentos… aunado al hecho de que para la gente del rededor, mi familia, mis amigos, mis vecinos, los doctores, las enfermeras… yo era de cristal. De milagro no estaba encerrado en una burbuja como un hámster.

Las visitas de seguimiento, fueron bajando de frecuencia, pero no en porción. Mi menú seguía incluyendo pinchazos para las diversas pruebas de sangre, radiografías de tórax y biopsias endomiocárdicas…

—Naruto Uzaumaki… —Escuche la voz de un joven médico.

Me puse de pie y Karin lo hizo conmigo apretando mi mano mientras me acompañaba.

—Hola Naruto, mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi…

—¿No se encuentra la Doctora Senju? —Interrumpí, sintiéndome más agresivo de lo normal, y sintiéndome culpable inmediatamente cuando mitre de soslayo como mi hermana se pasaba las manos por el cabello una y otra vez. Al menos alguien ganaba con todas estas visitas.

—Claro que sí, yo solo los acompañare hasta llegar con ella.

Karin un poco sonrojada, se escondió detrás de mí. Fue un momento grato antes de llegar a mi suplicio… ok… demasiado. Retiro "suplicio" y lo cambio por…

—Por aquí por favor, jóvenes Uzumaki. —No paso desapercibido el guiño que le dio a mi hermana, y si no hubiera sido presa del rechazo de estar próximo a una sala llena de agujas y demás equipo de tortura, seguro habría reído de su silueta roja, en la que no se podía distinguir, su cabello de su piel.

…


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPITULO 19**

 **.**

 **.**

Nos encontramos de nueva cuenta en la cueva a donde la lleve la primera vez. Ella se reía por algo que yo no entendía en ese momento, pues mi cerebro sufría un pequeño choque con todas mis neuronas revoloteando y actuando tontas en su presencia.

De repente, de su chispeante mirada, me llego una ligera advertencia. Algo se disponía a hacer y antes de poder actuar en consecuencia de sus actos, de un brinco salió del kayak, y nado como toda una sirena, deslizándose de un lado para otro, dentro de esa enorme roca.

—Vamos, salta… —Me llamo.

Algo me sujeto al kayak, no podía seguirla y zambullirme.

Ella nado hasta el kayak de nuevo y me pincho el pecho. —Vamos.

—Auch… —El contacto de su dedo me lastimo.

—Vamos, —volvió a decir y a pincharme con sus pequeñas manos.

El dolorcito, me pego de nuevo. Abrí los ojos. Estaba soñando otra vez. Toque mi pecho y me sorprendió que aún varios días después podía sentir un poco de incomodidad en el área de la biopsia, pues era algo que ya se encontraba muy atrás, era casi un día olvidado.

Descarte rápidamente ese recuerdo y me levante de un brinco. Tenía una rutina que seguir. Me desperece, me duche y salí volando a la combi para llegar al mar, hacer surf y contemplar el amanecer. "Otro día… otro día realmente bueno…" Pensé… o mejor dicho desee.

Salí del agua, tome mis pastillitas con verdadero gusto. Ya llevaba días con un estado pletórico de ánimo. Nada me podía amargar la existencia, ni las pastillas, ni los horarios, ni Karin con sus continuas cantaletas. Que, dicho sea de paso, se habían vuelto más comunes de lo normal. Con preguntas desde "¿qué pasa con esa chica?" a "No me gusta nada, es muy extraña, te estas exponiendo demasiado."

Las dejaba pasar, esperaba a que el reloj marcara el medio día, y salía disparado al acantilado al que la lleve la primera vez que vino a verme. Llevábamos varios días viéndonos ahí.

Idea mía, pues quería ahorrarme los bochornos que Karin me causaba, y la incomodidad que estaba seguro, le enfundaba a ella.

Me he maravillado conociéndola un poco más. Mostrándole, todos los lugares que solía visitar de niño. Cavernas ocultas y caminos costeros, lugares importantes para mí.

Estos días habían sido más que perfectos. Era la persona que quería ser a su lado. Le enseñé todas las cosas divertidas y fantásticas que conozco y hacía. Y que puedo hacer de nuevo. Sin tener que ahondar en camas de hospital, tanques de oxígeno ni cajas de plástico llenas de pastillas.

Parecía que los planetas se habían alineado, junto con todo ese show raro, porque incluso a las horas en que debía tomar mi respectiva dosis de medicamentos, Hinata desaparecía por alguna u otra razón, evitando así que tuviera que esconderme de ella.

En nuestros momentos de clama, ella se dedicaba a contarme cosas de su vida diaria, dejándome conocerla sin necesidad de sentir que invado demasiado y sin que yo tuviera que preguntar.

Me ha hablado de las carreras con su hermana Hanabi, a las que regreso recientemente. De su abuela y un selecto grupo de "Damas del Sombrero Rojo". Me ha compartido sus dudas, respecto al futuro. Diciendo que no sabe que pasara con ella, pero que le gusta lo que hace ahora y que quiere seguir haciéndolo.

Cuando habla así, no puedo evitar incluirme en el paquete de lo que le gusta. Y contribuyo activa y recíprocamente a que ella me conozca también. Haciendo que sepa cosas de lo que de verdad me importa, Mi admiración por mi papá, y lo unido que he sido a mi abuelo. Que es, quien me heredo su amor por el mar y me enseño todas las leyendas existentes de marineros. Y muchas veces cuando el sol cae y deja ver a la distancia los puntitos plateados que conforman las constelaciones, le cuento las historias detrás de ellas.

Nunca estuve más seguro de que cada día puede ser mejor que el anterior. Y todo es, gracias a que ella ha estado aquí, acompañándome.

Desde el día en que la vi por primera vez, siento una corriente entre nosotros, pero en estos días he notado como crece más y más en nuestros momentos de silenció, cuando platicamos y cuando reímos a carcajadas.

Lo veo cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran y sin poderlo evitar sonrío porque sus perlitas me devuelven mi reflejo y sus mejillas se convierte en frambuesas listas para engullir. Lo escucho en la manera en la que dice mi nombre. Y estoy seguro de poder tocarlo cada vez que nuestras manos, hombros o piernas se rozan. Estoy seguro de que ella también lo siente.

Aun así, hay algo que me detiene. Es como si bailáramos uno alrededor del otro, y a pesar de que cada vez nos siento más cerca, no puedo terminar de sentirla, es como no poder terminar la canción.

El día anterior, después de remar en el kayak y de almorzar unos riquísimos sándwich preparados en su casa, dijo: —Quiero aprender a surfear.

Así que empezamos en la tarde con lo básico. La empuje de una ola a otra, gritando para que se levantara y aplaudiendo cada vez que lo conseguía, aunque se caía de inmediato.

Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente lo logro. Braceo hasta alcanzar una ola con todas sus fuerzas, le di un pequeño empujón, solo para que entrara en la ola. En esa ocasión cuando le grite para que se parara, lo hizo, encontró su equilibrio y monto la ola hasta el final.

Su cara llena de júbilo y emoción por haberlo conseguido, no tuvo precio. Pensé que me costaría trabajo poder sacarla del agua. Aunque mentiría si dijera que lo intente alguna vez.

Nos quedamos en las últimas horas de la tarde, braceando y surfeando hasta que estuvo tan agotada que apenas podía levantar los brazos.

Nos deslizamos más allá de donde rompían las olas, con nuestras tablas flotando una a lado de la otra, sobre la superficie cristalina del agua.

El viento de la tarde se apagó y uno a uno, los visitantes de la playa se fueron alejando, con excepción de los que se quedaban para la puesta de sol.

Mire como su silueta fue coloreándose de los tonos cálidos del sol menguante, sintiendo muy lejanos esos días de amargura, desaliento y temor.

Ella me regreso la mirada en cuanto sintió la mía. —¿Qué? —Me pregunto cohibida.

Sonreí mientras giraba mi pie dentro del agua.

—Nada, solo que… —Me puse serio. —¿Sabes cuantas días pase deseando hacer esto?... Mi abuelo me ha hablado tantas veces del resplandor verde que, no hubo ocasión en que no intentara con todas mis ganas esperar en la playa para la puesta de sol, pero no podía… Mi abuelo dice que es algo muy inusual e impresionante. Aunque quien sabe, podríamos tener suerte…

—¿Podemos entrar? —Dijo de pronto. —Por favor.

—¿No quieres esperarte a saber si lo podemos ver? —Le pregunte confuso.

—¿Ver qué? —Reviro.

—El resplandor verde, —volví a decir, señalando al sol que para ese momento, ya había desaparecido hasta la mitad debajo del agua, y que continuaba hundiéndose rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —Volvió a preguntar con el ceño un poco arrugado.

—El resplandor verde —repetí, consciente de que no todo el mundo estaba al tanto de las leyendas de mi abuelo. —Mira. En el último segundo, cuando el sol se desliza en el agua, si todo es adecuado puedes verlo. Se supone. —Sonreí —. Mi abuelo solía hacer que lo viéramos, y cada vez nos repetía el viejo dicho de que si ves el resplandor verde, puedes ver dentro del corazón de la gente. —Jugué un poco con el agua, haciendo trazos con uno de mis dedos y me reí un poco abochornado. —El jura que lo ha visto, por eso siempre sabe lo que todos están pesando.

»Mira —Volví a hablar señalando el horizonte. —Pasa rápido.

Ambos volteamos hacia el sol, que parecía una enorme bola anaranjada hundiéndose en el agua y llenándola de brillos dorados repletos de su luz. Cada vez desaparecía más rápido. Mire con mucha atención el rastro de luz que el sol iba dejando, deseando ver el resplandor verde, y ansiando que la historia que me conto mi abuelo fuera real, para así saber lo que pensaba Hinata, y entender que nos detenía, el por qué no avanzamos.

Y entonces el sol se fue. Suspiré desilusionado. —No hubo resplandor verde hoy. —Le dije.

Me miro por un instante directamente con sus ojitos perla, luego miro con pesar el parche vacío del cielo, donde el sol había estado hace tan solo unos minutos. Y sin decir nada dio la vuelta y regresó nadando hasta la orilla.

La seguí, inquieto y dudoso de su actitud. Ella subió deprisa las escaleras de vuelta a su automóvil. Se cambió con rapidez, y se despidió de mi demasiado rápido.

Eso me confundió, pero no me afecto más, que el hecho de ver a la distancia, como apenas podía soportar las lágrimas que pujaban por salir de sus bellos ojos.

En las últimas dos semanas que habíamos estado juntos, no había visto ni una sola vez, que su semblante se ensombreciera, que sus ojos estuvieran llenos de tristeza y… ¿pánico?

No entendía que había sucedido. Estaba claro que algo había pasado en su vida, algo fuerte y grande para ella, le había roto el corazón. Pero desconocía cual era el detonante de su tristeza. Estaba bien un instante y al siguiente sus ojos colapsaban con lágrimas de dolor, y yo no sabía que hacer o qué demonios estaba haciendo para provocar eso.

¿Cómo lo evitaba?

¿Cómo la ayudaba?

Esas preguntas colmaron mi cabeza antes de conseguir dormir, para soñar, como casi cada noche, con ella.

Sin embargo, era un nuevo día, y tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo muy bueno. Mucho, mucho mejor que el anterior.

Comencé a devanándome los sesos para planear algo. ¿Qué lugar me faltaba por recorrer? ¿Que no le había enseñado aún? ¿Qué podía hacer para que su día fuera mágico y ajeno a todo lo que la lastimaba?

…


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPITULO 20**

 **.**

 **.**

Mire a todos lados al salir de mi habitación. No había rastros de Karin por ningún lado, y eso en mi experiencia, nunca auguraba nada bueno.

Subí en silencio a la combi y cuando casi la prendía…

Mi corazón casi se salió de mi pecho. Karin, mi hermana estaba ahí, en el asiento del copiloto mirándome con astucia. —¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿No ves que me pudiste matar de un susto? —Solté.

Ella hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. —Te vas antes de que despierte, en el local, apenas pongo un pide dentro y tú ya estas afuera, regresas demasiado tarde. Solo me quedaba meterme aquí a hurtadillas y esperar a que intentes escapar.

—No estoy escapando. —Le espete.

—¿Seguro? —Me miro por arriba de sus gafas, retándome a contradecirla de nuevo. No pude pensar en algo para decirle cuando ya me había atrapado de nuevo en sus palabras. —Da igual, —dijo con calma. —De cualquier modo, lamento recordarte que hoy no puedes salir.

—¿Disculpa? Es este otro de tus ataques de pánico porque Hinata pueda resultar perjudicial para mi salud? —Explote. —¿Por qué rayos no me dejas vivir mi vida?

Me percate de mi error, apenas termine de hablar. Exhale con fuerza, intentando parafrasear las palabras que fácilmente podían volverse contra mí.

Ella suspiro apretando los labios. Limitándose. Evitando decir algo más. —En esta ocasión no son paranoias. Revisa tu calendario, tienes asuntos pendientes hoy. —Y terminando de hablar, me dejo solo en el asiento del piloto.

Baje abatido de la camioneta y camine con demasiada calma hasta mi habitación. Ubique el pequeño calendario junto a mi mesa de noche y lo que vi me lleno de apatía.

Jamás quise ser parte de ese grupo destinado a «ayudar a los implantados a seguir con su vida».

Escuché a Karin haciendo ruido en la cocina, y evalué todas las posibilidades que tenía de escapar y salir bien librado… «Escapar», esa palabra rebotó y regresa golpeándome con fuerza.

No estaba escapando… no lo hacía. ¡Claro que no! Y se lo demostraría a esa pequeña bestia pelirroja.

Me senté en el comedor, intentando parecer sereno.

—¡Anímate! —Soltó de pronto Karin, con una actitud completamente diferente a la que tenía cuando me asalto en la combi. —Mañana es el aniversario de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, y estarás aquí para ver el espectáculo.

Conecte mi mirada con la de ella. ¡Era cierto! Y ese podía sin duda, ser el gran plan que podría llevar a cabo con Hinata.

Empecé a comer con demasiado entusiasmo, sin embargo Karin, se sintió feliz, de haber conseguido cambiar mi semblante. Mi hermana. Era imposible permanecer molesto con ella.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, tuve —con el mismo ánimo—, que arreglarme para ir al Programa de Servicios para las Familias de los Donadores del Fuego. Pero antes de salir, y mientras Karin aporreaba el claxon de su auto, tome la decisión, de que si no podría ver hoy a Hinata, al menos podía escuchar su voz un momento.

Marque su número con aparente calma, pero con el corazón tan acelerado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Sin embargo, ella no respondió y termine siendo relegado al buzón de voz.

Antes de que Karin subiera por mí y me llevara de las orejas, acepte que debía conformarme con dejarle un mensaje. Esperando que ella, tal vez, pudiera responderme después.

—Hey, buenos días. Probablemente ya estás levantada y corriendo por las colinas con tu hermana. Sé que tal vez íbamos a manejar por la costa pero yo…, hum, olvide que tengo que ir al note todo el día. —Mentí. —Es por algo de la tienda. —volví a mentir. —Así que lo reservaremos para otra ocasión. La buena noticia es que regreso mañana por la noche, y definitivamente debes venir para ver los fuegos artificiales, si puedes…, si quieres. —Hice una pausa para inhalar hondo. — Yo quiero que vengas. —Me pause de nuevo y me reí de mí y mi atolondrada mente que no podía formular ideas generales buenas para mantener su atención en mí y lograr que quisiera venir a verme por la noche. —De todas formas, llámame cuando puedas, y que tengas un buen día, ¿de acuerdo? Espero verte mañana por la noche.

Baje al encuentro de Karin, y la encontré con una mano en el pomo de la puerta. Demasiado cerca, pensé.

Karin siempre tuvo un gusto esquicito par la música y las bandas de rock que podían animar a cualquier enclenque en el hospital —yo—, pero en esta ocasión su música no me ayudó mucho que digamos.

Sabía a lo que me enfrentaría, apenas pusiera un pie dentro de ese Centro, sabía que no había avanzado en nada, que no podía superar el miedo que me daba responder a esa carta y que el peso de la muerte de un chico y el dolor de su familia aún estaba sobre mis hombros.

Sin embargo resistí, y escuche a todos los presentes, sin evitar preguntarme si dentro de alguna de esas personas vivía una parte de ese chico del que tenía su corazón.

Un señor hablaba del cómo había perdido dos meses en el hospital por un trasplante de riñón, del cómo se había perdido de cosas que le gustaban. Espere con calma a que dijera "Valió la pena", pero no lo dijo. Al final la gente se reía, porque creo yo, el señor decía esas cosas jugando. Quien sabe, la verdad es que yo no le entendí.

Solo paso por mi mente el hecho de que había sido un regalo de vida, que el señor que estaba ahí en frente se mostraba feliz y visiblemente mejor. "¡tú también lo estas!" me dije.

Tú también lo estas…

El atardecer coloreo el territorio que me rodeaba, desprovisto de mar, pero lleno de árboles. No sabía dónde estaba Karin, y en parte lo agradecía porque no tenía mucha cabeza para responderle a su pregunta habitual "¿Cómo te fue?"

Hinata, se había ido triste y llorosa la noche anterior, y hoy no me había regresado la llamada. No tenía ni siquiera un mensaje que en el que me dijera un "ok", y por más que yo quería estar tranquilo, la verdad es que me llenaba de miedo.

Su actitud, era algo que ya conocía, y de no haber sabido que ella no conocía mi situación de salud, le habría atribuido sus acciones a eso. Pues en una ocasión ya habia sucedió.

Sin embargo, esa vez, no me había parecido tan terrible. Claro que dolió, pero también era algo que entendía, que de cierta manera, justificaba…

Mi estómago se apretó, cuando el celular sonó desde la mesita de noche.

No era un tono de alarma para recordar medicamentos, no era un tono de mensaje, y estaba seguro de que no era Karin.

Corrí para responder.

—Hola. —Salude alegre, sin disimular en lo más mínimo el gusto del que estaba siendo invadido por escuchar su voz.

—Hola, —dijo, con voz suave, y repentinamente fui consciente de que ella también sonreía. —Escuche tu mensaje un poco tarde. Salí un rato con mi papá.

—Eso está muy bien, ¿hoy no corriste?

—Sí, esa era la intención, pero Hanabi, está un poco atareada, porque necesita un portafolio para aplicar en una escuela de arte y… —Se interrumpió con una risita. —El asunto es que solo salí con mi papá. ¿Tu como estas? No quería molestarte, pero en tu mensaje decías que…

—Que me llamaras, sí. —Complete. —No, no estoy ocupado. De hecho ya termine todo lo que debía hacer, pero aun no vuelvo a casa.

—Entonces… —Volvió a decir ella. —Con lo de mañana…

—¿Si?

—A… ¿a qué hora de… debería llegar?

Sonreí y golpee con un puño al aire. —Eh, yo… —Me aclare la garganta, mi sonrisa era tan grande que no me permitía hablar. —A las 8 30 ¿podría ser? Yo llegare un poco antes a mi casa, ¿podría ser que llegues a mi casa? —Esperaba que dijera que sí, ya que yo solo tenía esa alternativa para poder alistar todo y que no se nos hiciera tarde para llegar al mar.

—Hum ¿tu casa?... —Se escuchó como si se lo preguntara a sí misma, por eso no respondí. —Va… vale. —Tartamudeo su respuesta. —Por mi está bien.

—Genial, te pasaré la dirección, ¿tienes donde anotar?

Espere a que consiguiera papel y le recite mi dirección y un par de indicaciones más.

Fue la llamada más corta de toda mi vida. Incluso con Karin subió para preguntarme si quería ir a cenar, No podía creer que hubieran pasado dos horas. Sentía que apenas había respondido el teléfono.

…


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPITULO 21**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegue a casa justo a tiempo para darme una ducha rápida, ponerme mi familiar uniforme de playera para hacer surf y pantalones cortos.

Karin había —afortunadamente— desparecido. Su cara no había sido particularmente de alegría cuando le dije que vería a Hinata por la noche, pero supongo que el hecho de haber pasado ambos por terapia conjunta la tenía un poco dócil, por lo que no me hizo ningún comentario al respecto y se limitó a encontrar un par de amigos para salir.

Por lo que yo podía ahora, dedicarme a alistar lo necesario para ver a Hinata. Faltaba poco para que fuera la hora en la que llegaría, y yo estaba declaradamente emocionado.

El Día conmemorativo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, era un día importante para todas las naciones ninjas, por lo que era común, que se hicieran fiestas, reconocimientos y más. Sin embargo, el plato fuerte del día, eran los fuegos artificiales. Todo un espectáculo. Porque siendo sinceros ¿a quién podrían no gústale los fuegos artificiales? El destello de colores en el cielo, las diferentes figuras y formas… Un sinfín de estímulos que desde siempre ha provocado emoción y que al menos a mí, me llenan de una sensación de olvido.

Muchos años, a lado de mi familia o en el hospital incluso, sentía como me perdía, y que me podía concentrar solo y únicamente en esas luces que alumbraban el oscuro intenso del firmamento.

Baje a la carrera para acomodar en la combi, las cosas que necesitaríamos para nuestra excursión.

Acababa de arrojar dentro de la WV un par de toallas, e iba de vuelta para ir por más cosas a la casa, cuando la vi estacionarse. En ese momento todo se fue de mi mente, excepto ella. Camine en su dirección, mientras ella salía de su automóvil y me encontraba a la mitad del camino.

Cuando la vi por completo, se me fue el aire de los pulmones, y es que desde el día uno, había sido evidente para mí su belleza. Sin embargo, era demasiado obvio para mi notarla diferente este día, traía un vestido veraniego de color azul claro, con unas cuantas flores desperdigadas en él. No sabría describirlo en realidad, pues la moda, los tipos de cortes y esas cosas nunca fueron de mi interés, sin embargo sabía que nadie podía lucir ese vestido, como lo estaba haciendo Hinata.

—¡Vaya! —Ya estábamos a mitad de la calle, y no pude callar más mi asombro. —Te ves… —Aunque no encontré palabras que le hicieran justicia a lo maravillosa, perfecta, hermosa… que se veía.

—¿Gracias? Creo. —Sus mejillas estaban rojísimas y su sonrisa y pobre intento de parecer petulante, me atraparon en un limbo, como siempre.

—Lo siento, sí. Eso fue definitivamente un halago. —Dije bajando la vista avergonzado de mi poca habilidad.

Ella sonrió ante mi gesto. —Tú también te ves ¡vaya! —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia mí. Lo que me provoco algo de risa. Pues en realidad estaba vestido como siempre que la veía. En ese momento pensé que tal vez pude haber invertido más en mi aspecto, igual que ella.

—Gracias. Lo intento. —Me burle y le sonreí.

Nos quedamos allí, en medio de la calle, dejando que la brisa nos acariciara mirándonos, hasta que un auto dio vuelta en la esquina y nos arrancó de nuestro momento.

Incline mi cabeza en dirección al garaje. —Solo voy a cargar el kayak y podemos irnos. —Empezamos a caminar, en dirección a mi casa y de pronto caí en cuenta de algo. —Trajiste traje de baño, ¿verdad? —Era una delicia poder verla así, sin embargo, no se podía tener todo en la vida ¿cierto?

—Claro, está en el coche ¿debo ir por él? —Pregunto serena.

—Sí. En realidad tal vez quieras ponértelo aquí para que no tengas que hacerlo en el estacionamiento.

De un rápido movimiento regreso a su auto. Cuando volvió, yo terminaba de acomodar el kayak arriba de la combi.

—¿Dónde puedo…?

Sin que terminara de formular su pregunta, le respondí ligero mirando sobre mi hombro, sin dejar de empujar el kayak. —Puedes usar mi baño. Esta al final del corredor, la última puerta a la izquierda.

—Está bien —respondió distraída, sin moverse de donde estaba.

Gire, y la atrape viéndome. Le sonreí antes de bajar los brazos. El kayak ya estaba asegurado.

—¿Necesitas que te indique el camino?

—No, puedo encontrarlo.

La mire dar la vuelta y caminar por el corredor. Me asegure de haber guardado los salvavidas y entre a la casa también, solo debía ir por… algunas cosas a mi habitación y estaríamos listos. Podríamos marcharnos. .

Cuando llegue al final del pasillo, sentí un golpe en el estómago que me saco el aire. Hinata estaba dentro de mi habitación y tenía entre sus manos uno de mis barcos encerrados en botellas.

Ello lo observaba atónita, buscando, tal vez la manera en la que el barco había entrado dentro de la botella,

—Ese es el Essex. —solté desde su espalda. Mirando también con atención mi pequeño barco. Una nave con apariencia pirata, con velas oscuras raídas, como si el viento las estuviera azotando. Lo nombre así, pues la historia escalofriante y el misterio detrás de ese ballenero de 1799 atrapo mi interés desde que leí Moby Dick.

Dio un brinco, como alguien que es pillado haciendo algo indebido y empezó a trastabillar con la botella en las manos, antes de ponerlo de nuevo en el anaquel al que pertenecía.

Lo tome, del lugar en el que lo acababa de colocar y lo sostuve entre nosotros.

—Lo siento. —Empezó a decir avergonzada y muy roja. —No estaba tratando de espiar. Iba camino al baño, pero entonces vi los barcos a través de la puerta y no pude… —Se interrumpió. —¿Es tu cuarto?

Empecé a reír, porque… El hecho de que ella estuviera ahí, me generaba algo, intranquilidad, claro, porque notara lo bicho raro que era, pero también, era agradable, sentir que podía enseñarle algo más de mí, que no debía esconderlo todo, o mejor dicho, que no tenía como esconderle eso.

Sumándole a todo aquello el hecho de que su nerviosismo y actitud acongojada, pero curiosa, me llenaban de una ternura infinita que no podía remediar.

Volví a colocar la botella en su lugar y un con ademan que abarcaba toda la habitación, mire las paredes repletas de repisas que sostenían barcos de todo tipo y tamaño —cuadradas, redondas con nubes de burbujas… —, con un barco dentro de cada una de ellas flotando en el vidrio.

—Sí. —Respondí.

Ahora, con mi permiso, ella también miro alrededor, no solo a las paredes llenas de barcos, sino al escritorio, limpio excepto por algunas fotografías enmarcadas de mi familia y una lámpara de brazo expandible. Mi cama aun lado, cubierta con un edredón azul, y en la cabecera, pintada en la pared con letra manuscrita de tipo antiguo, mi cita favorita, aprendida por mi abuelo. «Un barco está seguro en el puerto, pero los barcos no se construyen para quedarse allí.»

Antes de saber si ella lo había visto o no, mis ojos cayeron en el buró, con una botella de agua, una pila de libros y dos filas de frascos de medicamentos encima. Cuando la mire, ella estaba viendo los barcos de nuevo.

—¿Los coleccionas? —Me pregunto.

Me aclare la garganta nerviosa y un tanto… —mucho— apenado. —Algo así. Quiero decir que yo los hice.

—¿Tú los hiciste? —Dijo sorprendida. —¿Todos estos? Wow.

—Sí. Por lo general no le cuento esto a la gente. —Sonreí, pero evite mirarla directamente. —Es una especie de pasatiempo de viejo.

Su risita angelical se manifestó en ese momento. —No es un pasatiempo de viejo —dijo, aunque no se escuchó convencida de decirlo.

Volteé a verla. —No, en verdad lo es. Mi abuelo me enseñó a hacerlo hace algunos años. —Le explique.

Respire hondo y mire uno a uno los barcos guardados en cristal, que rodeaban mi habitación. —Las llamaba botellas de la paciencia. Los viejos marineros solían hacerlas con cualquier cosa que encontraban en sus barcos cuando estaban en el mar varios meses seguidos. Era una forma de pasar los días.

El recuerdo de mi abuelo, intentando animarme me saco una sonrisa tan fugaz, que se escapó casi en el preciso instante en el que salió.

—Solía tener mucho tiempo disponible. —Añadí. —Y supongo que él imaginaba que era una buena manera de gastarlo. Me trajo un juego un día, lo puso en mi escritorio y trabajamos juntos hasta que estuvo terminado.

Mire una de mis manos recordando el trabajo y dedicación que invertimos ese día. Aun puedo verlo como si hubiera sucedió ayer. Yo, pálido y delgado, consiguiendo obtener un poco de paciencia de la mano de mi abuelo. Sonreí de nuevo a mi pesar, fue un día muy bueno. —Tú levantaste el primero que hice. —Le informe.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, estirando de nuevo la mano hacia la botella que hacía unos instantes examinaba.

La tome y se la entregue. Ella la miro de cera, a detalle.

—¿Cómo lo metes?

—Magia…

Golpeo mi hombro con el suyo, y el contacto envió un aleteo demasiado placentero por todo mi cuerpo.

—No, de veras. —Sonó seria, y arrugo un poco el ceño para que respondiera con la verdad. —¿Cómo lo haces?

Me coloque frente a ella y con mucha delicadeza puse mis manos sobre las suyas, que sostenían la botella, para sostenerla juntos. Ella me observo tranquila sobre la curva del cristal, con sus manos cálidas y pequeñas debajo de las mías.

—Construyes el barco fuera de la botella de modo que quede plano y contraído. Luego lo metes y esperas haber hecho todo correctamente; cuando jalas la cuerda para elevar el mástil y las velas si tienes suerte hay magia, se levanta y cobran vida. —Le explique.

Hice una pausa y miré el barco a través del grueso cristal. —No es complicado. Solo frágil.

Pareció pensarlo un momento y respondió. —Son hermosos. ¿Todavía los haces?

Su voz me hizo desviar la mirada del barco para mirarla a ella. Sonreí. —En realidad no. Eso fue… —No fue hace tanto, me dije, y me sorprendió el hecho de observar tan lejano mi asilamiento del mundo. —No tiene caso construir pequeños barcos que nunca verán el océano cuando puedes estar en él todo los días, en la realidad. —Finalice sonriendo aún, y deseando más que nunca alejarme de todo, pero sabiendo que indistintamente de que no podría jamás dejarlo atrás; no podría tener nunca algo «real» con Hinata, si no le hablaba de… mi situación.

—Hablando de estar en el océano —añadí, dejando de lado esas sensaciones amargas. —Debemos irnos ya, si no queremos perdernos los fuegos artificiales. —Con delicadeza quite el barco de sus manos y lo coloque en su lugar nuevamente.

—Está bien. Solo necesito un minuto para cambiarme. —A pesar de sus palabras, no hizo movimiento alguno, se quedó quieta mirándome. Un momento después estiro una de sus manos hacia mí, hacia mí… pecho. Sentí su toque ligero y cuidadoso.

En seguida dio un paso más cerca de mí, con su mano aun sobre mí… corazón, como si pudiera sentir los latidos presurosos que en ese momento lo invadían, porque estaba muy al tanto de su cercanía. Mire su mano sin entender nada. Y después siguió su camino rumbo al corredor, dejándome solo en mi habitación rodeado de paredes colmadas de botellas.

…


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPITULO 22**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegamos al acantilado en el que prácticamente habíamos pasado todos los días de este verano juntos, nos recibió una brisa cálida, tan quieta que el océano parecía más un lago, por lo quieto que se visualizaba.

El sol poco a poco se perdía en el horizonte, para dar paso al cielo nocturno. Baje el kayak de la combi y con Hinata lo llevamos hasta la orilla. Mientras lo empujábamos juntos por la superficie marina escuche su voz en un susurro sorprendido.

—¡Vaya! Es hermoso aquí, esta noche.

El agua prácticamente nos llegaba a las rodillas, y la luz rojiza que reflejaba el agua hacia todo más hermoso de lo habitual. Mire en dirección a donde ella lo hacía. El horizonte. —Podría verlo todos los días y nunca me cansaría. —Confesé.

—Yo también —respondió. Su voz sonó como si estuviera dentro de una ensoñación. No quería sacarla de su nube, pero debíamos movernos.

—¿Lista? —Le pregunte mientras sostenía el kayak con firmeza para que ella entrara.

Sin responder, dio un paso dentro, y un segundo más tarde, yo estaba arriba también. Nos acomodamos y aun sin decir nada, al mismo tiempo hundimos nuestros remos en el agua oscura.

Empezamos a avanzar fácilmente, y pronto la escuche hablar de nuevo. —¿Por qué el agua se ve así? —Asomo su rostro por su hombro para que respondiera.

—Es una marea roja. —Respondí.

—¿Una marea roja? —Pregunto de vuelta. Casi sonreí por su tono angustioso. —Me da miedo preguntar que es.

—No es nada para espantarse. —Logré decir sin reírme. —Se debe a un tipo especial de alga que florece de pronto, por toda la costa. Es maravilloso cuando sucede.

—¿De veras? —Dijo escéptica, mirando el agua. Que desde nuestra posición, parecía un poco más agua sucia, por el color a oxido que reflejaba que otra cosa.

—Sí. Es cosa del azar… Nadie puede predecirla ni controlarla, supongo, porque nadie sabe realmente siquiera que la causa, pero de noche…

Me detuve, pues no tenía realmente palabras para explicar lo que sucedía. Hinata giro a verme intrigada por la pausa y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—¿De noche qué? —Preguntó.

Mire el agua, debatiéndome entre contestarle o enseñarle. Le sonreí de nuevo. —Solo espera. Ya verás.

—Ahora de veras me da miedo preguntar. —Dijo risueña, lo que me ocasiono soltar una pequeña carcajada también.

—No hay nada que temer, te lo prometo. —Señale con el remo la silueta del muelle al que debíamos llegar, visible a la distancia. —Anda. Vamos a tener que avanzar más rápido si queremos llegar allí a tiempo para ver el inicio de los fuegos artificiales.

Hinata volteo su rostro al muelle que le señalé. —Parece que está lejos… ¿Estás seguro de que podremos regresar? ¿No nos vamos a perder en el mar ni nos va a comer la marea roja nocturna o algo así?

Tuve el impuso de sonreír, con Hinata era imposible no querer sonreír todo el tiempo, no me contuve, sonreí confiado y dije. —No te puedo prometer nada. —Encogí los hombros. —Esos son los riesgos que estoy deseoso de correr esta noche.

—Riesgos que deseas correr, ¿eh? —Su tono de voz juguetón hizo presente una sensación, un zumbido entre nosotros, como si las olas del mar, nos estuvieran uniendo por medio de sus ondas.

Asentí lentamente, y como si fuera lo más serio del mundo dije; —Para tu beneficio, por supuesto.

—Está bien, entonces —dijo, incapaz de evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. —En ese caso, supongo que yo también lo deseo.

—Que bien. —Conecte mi mirada con la suya. Ella había respondido más que lo que esperaba que respondiera, lo que deseaba. —No te arrepentirás.

Continuamos remando en silencio, en nuestro ritmo habitual, el cielo tomo un color índigo y las primeras estrellas empezaron a tildar en la oscuridad del cielo y en el reflejo del mar.

Esa conexión con Hinata la sentía cada vez más presente, como si el ese lugar, no existiera nada más que nosotros deslizándonos en el agua con el cielo cobijando nuestro trayecto. En medio de la oscuridad, nos sentía tan unidos, que no podía delimitar donde empezaba ella, o terminaba yo.

Todo mi cuerpo vibraba, lleno de entusiasmo. Completamente vivo. Lo entendí en ese instante. Este corazón necesitaba llegar a mi pecho, para que yo pudiera estar aquí hoy, a su lado.

Nunca había estado más seguro de querer dejar atrás mi puerto.

Aspire profundamente el olor a salitre y la ligera fragancia de Hinata que se colaba en el ambiente para llegar hasta mi nariz. La noche había caído por completo, las luces del muelle brillaban a la distancia y las estrellas llenaban de puntos el cielo sobre nosotros… Mis ojos se cerraron por un momento, y cuando los abrí otra vez el espectáculo de la marea roja había llegado.

Deje de remar. —Aquí está. —Casi grite de la emoción. —Hinata…, ¿lo ves?

Extendí mi remo a través del agua lo más que pude a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron al doble de su tamaño cuando los destellos azules alcanzaron su pupila.

—¿Lo viste? —volví a preguntar.

Antes de que respondiera de nuevo deslice mi remo por el agua de nuevo. En ella apareció de nuevo ese brillo azul pálido, para desaparecer casi al instante.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó, mirando el agua, como si esperara que eso sucediera de nuevo.

—Es el agua. —Dije riendo suavemente. Volví a hundir un extremo del remo, di un aleteo rápido con el mismo y un nuevo resplandor azul se encendió, más brillante que los anteriores.

—Pero… —No termino de hablar, se limitó a hacer lo mismo con su propio remo y cuando el resplandor azul surgió ahí una vez más se rio con muchas ganas.

Nunca la había visto reír así, claro si reía, pero nunca a carcajadas, la mire más atontado que de costumbre. —Esperaba que pudiéramos verlo. —Dije, cuando su musical risa aún hacía eco en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué es? —Pregunto de nuevo, aun con la risa impregnada en su voz.

—Se le llama bioluminiscencia. Son todas esas algas de las que te hablaba. —Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, use mi remo para atrapar agua como si fuera una chuchara, la deje caer por el borde y cuando las gotas golpearon la superficie del mar, crearon una luz azul, pequeña, apenas discernible.

—¿Cómo lo hacen…? —Pregunto, con su remo aun barriendo el agua.

—Es su mecanismo de defensa. Como un reflejo. Cuando algo las toca, responden con luz. —Hice un tramo más amplio en el agua. Inmediatamente apareció el brillo color azul.

—Esto es…, es mágico. —Dijo.

Ella volvió a girar su remo en diferentes formas, consiguiendo a su vez esos destellos. —¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre tantas cosas? —Pregunto.

No pude evitar reír. —¿Es una pregunta capciosa?

—No, de verdad. —Se detuvo, meditando su pregunta, como si hubiera tenido un significado más profundo de lo que en realidad aparentaba. —No importa —dijo, después de un momento. —No sé lo que quise decir.

Iba a responder cuando un estallido grave se escuchó a la distancia, lo que me hizo apartar mi atención de ella. —El primero de la noche.

En el cielo era visible el rastro de una raya blanca que subía, seguido de eso, exploto en fragmentos de luz brillantes y centellantes formando arcos en el agua.

Tome el remo de mis piernas. —Vamos.

—Ni siquiera necesito fuegos artificiales con lo que hay en el agua. —Dijo, tomando su remo también.

—Es el Día de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi; todos necesitan fuegos artificiales. Vamos.

Hundí mi remo y empezamos a avanzar en medio de un camino iluminado en azul, ella se unió a mí, mientras los estallidos y luces no paraban de invadir la noche.

Cuando llegamos al muelle, la gente de la playa estaba aplaudiendo, absorta en los fuegos artificiales de los colores de la bandera del Fuego, llenando de luz el cielo nocturno, y crepitando por todos lados al caer.

Levante mi remo y lo coloque dentro del kayak, ella me imito en segundos, para después mirarme atentamente.

—Está bien. ¿Los quieres ver desde el mejor asiento en la casa? —Pregunte.

—¿No es donde estamos justo ahora? —Preguntó contemplando el cielo.

—Casi. Espera.

Un estallido más hizo eco en mi pecho. Busque el ancla para poder instalarnos ahí, lo que provoco que el kayak se meciera un poco y salpicara un mucho.

—Ancla. Para que no vayamos a la deriva. —Explique y me incline hacia su extremo del kayak para desenganchar el cojín. —Pon esto donde están tus pies, como una almohada. Yo haré que mantengamos el equilibrio.

Ella se levantó lo suficiente para tirar el cojín. Después de eso, le entregue tres toallas dobladas. —Ten. Úsalas como almohadas. Así podrás echarte de espaldas y subir tus piernas sobre la parte del medio, justo aquí. —Dije, dando palmadas a la división plana que separaba nuestros asientos.

—¿Y tú? —Pregunto.

—Yo haré lo mismo en un segundo.

—Está bien.

Nos movimos a tientas por unos instantes, ajustándonos cada uno a los movimientos del otro. Sentí su inseguridad sobre dónde poner sus extremidades estando tan cerca de mí. Yo también estaba nervioso por eso, pero también impaciente.

Una vez que ella se acomodó, solo me tomo un segundo hacer el cambio en mi asiento, para también bajar lentamente, estirando las piernas, cerca de las de ella en la parte elevada en medio de nosotros.

El kayak se balanceo suavemente mientras nos acomodábamos allí, recostados, con nuestras piernas rozándose entre sí. Sentí el calor subiendo a mi cuerpo, a pesar de la frialdad del aire nocturno.

—Ahora tenemos los mejores asientos de la casa. —Afirme.

Luces rojas explotaron sobre nosotros, lo que me hizo dudar un poco, entre si el color carmesí del rostro de Hinata se debía a que estaba sonrojada o a la ilusión de las luces.

Un nuevo fuego artificial subió muy alto, ocasionando una luz brillante sobre nosotros que cayó suave y lentamente, y a pesar de lo que dije antes, no pude despegar mi mirada de sus orbes de plata, bañados de los reflejos de las luces artificiales, Su mirada, era el único espectáculo que quería mirar.

Permanecimos recostados allí, mirando cómo explotaban los fuegos artificiales, —en mi caso, yo vi todo desde sus ojos— para después caer alrededor.

A pesar del ruido que nos rodeaba, los estallidos más grandes crepitaban en mi pecho, gracias a esa bombita acelerada que parecía palpitaba más de lo humanamente posible. Latidos ínfimamente ligados al calor de las piernas de ella entrelazadas con las mías.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció en un instante, algo estaba creciendo ahí, en ese momento con demasiada fuerza. Algo que yo anhelaba y necesitaba a partes iguales, algo que no podía controlar ni explicar y mucho menos esperar. Un impulso que no podía ni quería combatir más.

El bote se meció suavemente cuando de golpe me incorpore. No me sorprendió que ella también se hubiera levantado. Ella también lo sentía.

Nos quedamos sentados allí, sin palabras, contemplándonos cara a cara entre los resplandores del mar y el cielo.

Su rostro hermoso y brillante en medio de tanta luz, iluminado aun después en la oscuridad. Levante la mano para tocar su mejilla, enrede mis dedos en su cabello, y acaricie con mi pulgar la pequeña cicatriz, en su labio superior.

Como un flash regreso a mí, el momento en que la vi por primera vez, con sus ojos brillantes y hermosos, pero temerosos, cuando nuestros mundos chocaron. Su mirada hoy, era muy diferente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se inclinó a mí, exhalando temblorosa y extendiendo sus dedos sobre mi pecho. Pase saliva, más que nervioso, hambriento.

—Hinata, yo… —Susurre su nombre, sin terminar la frase, pues mis labios llegaron antes al encuentro de los de ella. El espacio entre nosotros desapareció.

Mil fuegos artificiales explotaron en mi interior y también los sentí explotar dentro de ella, en sus labios sobre los míos. Con mis manos en su cabello y la manera en la que cada vez nos acercábamos más… y más.

Todo lo demás se desvaneció, y en ese momento, cuando nos tocamos, fuimos luz.

…

¡Por fin! .


	24. Capítulo 23

**CAPITULO 23**

 **.**

 **.**

Los labios de Hinata se sintieron suaves sobre los míos, fríos y con un ligero sabor a sal que no opacaba ni en lo más mínimo la dulzura que emanaban. Nos besamos tan intensamente que ni siquiera me percate, en que momento terminaron los fuegos artificiales que explotaban sobre nosotros.

Cuando nos separamos, no pude evitar mirarla más bella y sentirme por mi parte más radiante, feliz, y completo. Había sucedido. Nos habíamos besado de verdad.

De regreso, en la oscuridad, mi cuerpo no tocaba la superficie del kayak, sentía que flotaba y que podía estar en ese estado de éxtasis eternamente. A mitad del camino, me di cuenta de que las palabras escaseaban, y una pequeña inquietud se empezó a albergar en mi pecho. Hinata no me miraba, ni me decía nada. Cuando llegamos a la orilla, esa intranquilidad me fue confirmada. Mire su silueta tensa, nerviosa… Con miedo otra vez. Le intente sonreír, cuando me miro de soslayo. Hice un recuento mental de todo lo que hice, de las razones por las que pude haberla incomodado. ¿Qué sucedía?

Sabía que la había besado con pasión desmedida y tal vez con mucha fuerza, pero había sido cuidadoso, suave, esperando que ella respondiera antes de avanzar más.

Me ayudo a cargar el kayak y a subirlo a la combi. Tome mi mochila y le entregue una toalla seca. —Aquí tienes. Yo voy a…, dejaré que te cambies.

—Gracias. —Respondió, mientras yo me dirigía al otro lado de la combi, para darle espacio y para cambiarme también.

Me quite la playera de neopreno y busque dentro en mi asiento una nueva camisa, de igual manera hice con el pantalón corto. Subí a la combi y espere paciente a que ella hiciera lo mismo. No pude evitar notar que tardaba más de lo usual. Por el espejo lateral pude ver como ya estaba vestida y envolvía una y otra vez su traje de baño dentro de la toalla.

Cuando subió, mire su semblante sonrojado por el frio de la noche. Inmediatamente encendí la calefacción.

—Lo siento…, debí poner la calefacción antes. Se ve que tienes frio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme, uniendo sus manos y llevándolas a su boca para exhalar en ellas su aliento cálido. Aliento, que hace tan solo unos minutos había sentido acariciar mi piel antes de tocar sus labios.

Cuando cerró la puerta escuche como el "tic tac" del reloj empezó a correr. Tenía que hacer algo, debía decir algo…

—¿Quieres ir a visitar spas?

—Naruto, hay algo…

Hablamos al mismo tiempo, nuestras palabras se superpusieron interceptándose entre sí. Eso me hizo reír, tal vez ella quería hacer algo al respecto también, tal vez no quería escapar de esto, tal vez yo lo estaba exagerando todo.

—Lo siento, tú primero. —Dije.

—Yo… —Se interrumpió y me miro nerviosa. Sonreí para darle confianza. —¿Ir a dónde?

—A conocer spas. El Daimyō Inn tiene uno bueno en el techo, y conozco el código. Podríamos entrar por un rato y calentarnos. —Dije esperanzado, saturando mi cabeza de todos esos «tal vez» de nuevo.

—No puedo. —Respondió demasiado rápido. Tal vez todo era cosa de mi imaginación otra vez… —Yo… tengo que ir a casa.

Tomo el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrocho como si con eso pudiera dar por terminado el tema. Como una decisión final.

—Entiendo. —Respondí serio. Mirándola confundido, buscando una explicación del como habíamos estado tan cerca y ahora elle estaba tan lejos. Hinata evito mi mirada y no agrego nada más.

La alarma de mi celular sonó, recordándome inoportunamente que debía tomar mis malditos inmunodepresores. La apague con irritación, en ese momento no había espacio en mi cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera lo que sucedía con Hinata. En serio, me volvía loco. Me confundía. En segundos estaba ahí, besándome y riendo, para segundos después, ser ajena a todo. Ajena a mí.

Me aclare la garganta, intentando serenarme. Me enderece en el asiento. —Allá atrás en el agua, eso fue…

Empecé a hablar, y note como su mirada aperlada regresaba a mi curiosa. No quise mirar ese brillo que solo lograba confundirme más. Mire hacia abajo y tamborilee con mis dedos en el volante. Me perdí en esa acción un buen rato. No podía… no tenía palabras para explicar mi frustración.

—Lo siento. Pensé que tú sentías… —Negué con mi cabeza. ¿Qué caso tenía decir nada más? —No importa. —Moví la palanca de velocidades para echar a andar la combi. —Te regresare a tu coche.

Di vuelta al volante y avanzamos lentamente por el camino, para llegar a mi casa y así ella pudiera subir a su automóvil para regresar a la suya.

—Detente —soltó bajito.

Presione el freno y gire en su dirección, intentando ocultar los atisbos de esperanza que surgían una vez más, sabiendo que no lo conseguiría y regañándome mentalmente por no rendirme con ella. Entre nosotros había algo, era evidente.

Mi corazón se aceleró una vez más, contuve la respiración. —Yo sí me sentí así. —Solté todo el aire de golpe al escucharla, todo el peso de mi cuerpo se fue. Consiguiendo solo con sus cinco palabras un alivio absoluto.

—Allá en el agua fue… —hizo una pausa. —Fue la primera vez que me he sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde… Desde que perdí a alguien que era muy cercano a mí. Alguien a quien amé.

—Lo sé. —Dije, sintiendo un apretón en el corazón. Lo intuía. Y en ese momento no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo.

—¿Lo sabes? —Pregunto confusa y sorprendida.

Sonreí en respuesta y la mire. Hinata Hyuga era una chica sumamente hermosa. Físicamente y como persona. Todo tenía demasiado sentido ahora. No podía soltarse conmigo porque él aún estaba dentro de su corazón. —Lo creía. Te contienes de la manera en que a veces lo hace la gente que ha perdido a alguien. O cuando piensa que lo va a perder. Tuve una novia hace un par de años que se portó así cuando las cosas… —Me interrumpí con un carraspeo, antes de decir; cuando las cosas se complicaron con mi salud y recibí mi sentencia de muerte. —Se contenía así conmigo. De la manera en que tú lo haces.

—Lo siento. Debí decírtelo antes, pero he estado… —Su voz se quebró un poco, y las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus pequeñas lunitas, empujando por salir.

—No lo sientas. —Dije, cuando me fue imposible resistir el dolor de sus ojos. Me acerque a ella y bese su frente, deseando poder quitar el sufrimiento de su vida, poder saldar el daño que habitaba en su corazón.

Cerró los ojos al sentir mi contacto. Mis labios besaron de nuevo su frente, sus sienes, e hicieron un camino hacia su mejilla, para terminar ahí, a un suspiro de sus labios otra vez. —Tú me dijiste, que no lo sintiera por algo que no puedo controlar. —Susurre provocando que nuestros labios se rozaran.

Sin aviso, sus labios se hundieron en los míos con mucha fuerza. Cómo si mis palabras hubieran abierto la cerradura que impedía que se dejara ir. Hice un esfuerzo y me separe, solo un poco, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Sus perlitas brillantes me decían todo lo que ella no hacía. —Por favor —susurre de nuevo. —No lo sientas por nada. Especialmente por esto. —Dije, para volverla a besar.

…


	25. Capítulo 24

**CAPITULO 24**

 **.**

 **.**

No fuimos a spas, no fuimos a ningún lado en un buen rato después de eso. Tampoco hablamos. Solo estuvimos juntos arriba de la combi, envueltos en un abrazo necesario, compartiendo el peso de quienes ya no estaban en el mundo, y nos habían dejado su corazón.

Ella no dijo nada más de él. Aunque yo tampoco estaba seguro de querer saber algo más. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que… debió haber sido un buen tipo, porque Hinata aun albergaba sentimientos por él.

Con esas conjeturas en mente, tuve suficiente. No necesitaba nada más.

Conocer el dolor que había padecido, tener conciencia de que mis sospechas eran certeras, me llenaba de una solución absoluta. No podía decirle lo que sucedía conmigo. Lo que sucedió. Necesitaba que se sintiera segura a mi lado. Yo podía cuidarla. Yo iba a estar aquí. No iba a ir a ningún lado.

La recompensa de la noche había sido el conocimiento de sus sentimientos por mí. Y yo no podía sentirme más afortunado.

Ella quería estar conmigo. Pero la entendí, entendí su sentir. Por un lado estar conmigo la hacía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba defraudando a ese muchacho. No tenía como remediar esa situación. De hecho no quería. Porque Hinata me había demostrado su nobleza de carácter, su buen corazón, su pureza de alma. Todo lo que me había enseñado de sí misma, todo lo que me proyectaban sus ojos o salía por sus labios, me encantaba. No podía, ni quería que cambiara absolutamente nada de ella.

Llegamos a casa y nos despedimos en silencio. Ella sonrió tímidamente antes de subir a su auto, y como era costumbre, contemple su trayecto en la carretera hasta que la perdí de vista.

Cuando toque mi cama quise caer rendido, sin embargo el sueño no llego. Pase gran parte de la noche mirando el techo. Pensando… hablando solo. Pidiendo a ese desconocido que… Prometiéndole que yo la iba a cuidar.

Un sentimiento agridulce invadió mi habitación. Hice un recuento desde el día uno. Cuando la vi corriendo en dirección a su auto, la mirada dudosa y luminosa con la que me recibió en su casa, sus rostro carmesí cuando vino con un plato lleno de brawnies. La manera tan bonita en la que sonrió por primera vez en mi dirección, sus ideas y su fuerza para lograr montar una ola. Casi parecía que bailaba arriba de la tabla. Su mirada expectante, su pequeña nariz, sus labios…

Sus labios…

No supe en que momento quede dormido, aun con la sensación mágica del movimiento de su boca. La dulzura y ternura de su mirada.

Cuando desperté, la dicha y la frustración aun peleaban por gobernar mi pecho. Un suspiro se me escapo. Solo tenía intentar no retroceder. Entenderla. Dejarle claro que yo esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

Estaba aquí, para estar con ella, para ella.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí para continuar con mis movimientos habituales.

Llegue a la playa y fui incapaz de hacer surf. Me perdí un buen rato contemplando el amanecer a la distancia. Preguntándome como estaba ella. Si ya habría despertado, si tal vez se encontraba corriendo por las colinas, cerca de su casa. Ideando un plan para conseguir estar a su lado ese día.

Regrese a la tienda, me cambie y me perdí contemplando la entrada. Imaginando que Hinata llegaba, por su propio pie a verme.

Tome mi celular, decidido a marcarle, pero me detuve. Aún era muy temprano. Debía darle espacio, me repetí, que no la iba a presionar, iría a su paso. La esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Los clientes empezaron a llegar. De pronto la mañana se volvió caótica. No solo llegaron personas a rentar equipo de kayak, querían también bucear y otros cuantos pidieron la sesión de guía.

En ningún momento olvide verificar mi celular para comprobar todas las llamadas perdidas que no había.

Cuando Karin llego las cosas estaban más tranquilas. Organizo unas cuantas cosas y permanecimos en nuestros mundos un buen rato.

Para cuando supe, que no podía resistir más sin escuchar su voz, camine de regreso a la pequeña oficina, para tomar mi celular y aprovechar que Karin había llegado algo temprano para irme antes. Sin embargo nada resulto como debía de ser.

…


	26. Capítulo 25

**CAPITULO 25**

 **.**

 **.**

—Naruto —el tono de Karín, inmediatamente me previno.

Gire a verla con cautela. —¿Mh? —Murmure en su dirección.

—Creo que hay algo que no cuadra aquí. —Dijo, alargando la incertidumbre.

Mire en su dirección. No había nada raro ahí. Todo estaba en orden. Posiblemente yo estaba en la luna, pero había hecho las cosas que debía.

—¿De qué hablas?

Alargo la mano y tomo una cajita azul, con varias anotaciones hechas con su micro letra. Mi pastillero. —De esto.

Un hueco se hizo en mi estómago. Primero por preocupación. Entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Segundo por temor, Karin tenía cara de muy pocas pulgas, pero superior a eso. Yo no tenía nada que decir en mi defensa que valiera un rábano para ella.

—¿Cuantas no has tomado?

—¿Cómo sabes que he tomado nada? —Ok, primera respuesta errónea. Ella hacía los malditos pastilleros y me los cambiaba cada semana.

—¿Es. En. Serio. Naruto? —No hablo pausada, pero yo lo sentí así, el énfasis en cada palabra dicha.

—Okey… —Me rendir y hable en un respiro. —Mira, ayer… hum… Hinata… —segundo error, nombrar a Hinata, me corregí de inmediato, carraspeando. —Quiero decir, que yo, emm… todo… ¡Lo olvide! —Medio grite. —Está bien, lo olvide. —Regule mi voz. — Pasaron demasiadas cosas, y yo, no sé… se fue de mi mente ¿está bien? No hagas un escándalo de esto. No va a suceder de nuevo.

Karin respiro profundamente y apretó su nariz. Serenándose, desee, pero estaba muy alejada de eso. Acomodo sus lentes en el puente de la nariz, mirándome atenta. Buscando las palabras con las que definitivamente, no dejaría el asunto por la paz.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Naruto, Dios. Esto es peligroso. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? —Claro que era consciente de ello. Lo sabía. De la misma manera en la que sabía que absolutamente nada de lo que dijera, me iba a eximir de todo lo que ella tenía por decir, y que yo sabía tenía días guardando.

A pesar de eso, no tenía ni la menor intención de seguir escuchándola. Su voz resonaba alrededor de mí, cada una de sus letras me laceraba un poco. —¿Puedes callarte ya? —Me escuche gritar molesto. Con ella, conmigo, con la vida… ¿Mi vida no iba a ser normal jamás? —Fue un error. Olvídalo ya.

—Por favor, no te enojes conmigo, Naruto. —Me encaro molesta todavía, respirando agitadamente, dejándome claro, que el asunto de levantar la voz, no me serviría de nada. —Solo quiero que te des cuenta de que no puedes cometer ese error. No debes hacerlo. En el segundo en que empieces a dejar tus medicamentos, corres el riesgo de sufrir un rechazo. ¿No lo comprendes? Puedes morirte. Así que nunca debes cometer ese error, Naruto. Ni porque estés cansado, ni porque te hagan sentir horrible, o estés… distraído. —Termino de decir en un suspiro fastidiado. "Distraído"

—¿Distraído? —Recalque cada una de las letras. ¿Por qué? ¿Una chica? ¿La vida? —Eso si me estaba haciendo llegar a mi limite. —Ya pasó más de un año. ¿Se supone que todavía debo quedarme sentado, vigilar mis signos vitales, mirar el reloj para la dosis siguiente y pensar en que todo eso pasa en tiempo prestado? ¿Debo concentrarme en eso?

—¿Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que te oyes ahora mismo, lo desagradecido? —Dijo con tanto coraje, que me dejó sin aliento por un instante.

Desagradecido… Por un momento, en verdad me quito la capacidad de hablar. Desagradecido…

—¡Ufff! En realidad ya lo dijiste. —Mi voz salió monótona, fría. Aclare mi garganta y me reí sin ganas, en verdad furioso. Más enojado que antes, con la piel hirviendo y el corazón palpitante a máxima potencia. —Ya estoy cansando.

Esa conversación terminaba ahí. No iba a escuchar una palabra más. Camine en dirección a la salida.

—¿En verdad? ¿Ya estás cansado? —Los gritos de Karin me detuvieron.

—¿Y qué hay de esa carta? Ha paso más de un año de eso también, Naruto. —Su voz mostro una calma insultante al decir la última pregunta. Una calma que me demostraba, que ella se sabía victoriosa en la batalla por haber metido sin miramientos sus garras dentro de esa herida, que sabía, no iba a poder cerrar.

—Lo siento —volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera pasar el nudo de mi garganta. Su voz, arrastraba la culpa, sabía que había ido demasiado lejos con eso. —Comprendo que es difícil. Y sé que escribirás a sus padres cuando estés listo. Pero por lo menos debes responder la carta que recibiste. Esa pobre chica perdió a su novio y trató de ponerse en contacto contigo, y tú no puedes dejar algo así sin respuesta. ¿Sabes cómo se debe de sentir?

Hizo una pausa, como si esperara mi respuesta y yo fuera capaz de hablar en ese momento. No lo hice, por lo que siguió presionando.

—Tal vez te haga sentir mejor si yo la contesto. Tal vez te recuerde que es un regalo, Naruto. No una carga.

Estalle antes de terminar de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. —¿Crees que necesito un recordatorio? —No pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara un poco, aunque a la vez, reflejaba la gran irritación y enojo que sentía. —¿No crees que el horario de medicación, la cardioterapia y las biopsias son suficientes? ¿O la cicatriz de mi pecho? ¿No crees que es suficiente?

—Naruto, yo… —Intento hablar en tono vacilante. No la deje.

—No pasa un día sin que lo recuerde, una y otra vez. Lo afortunado que soy. Que debo estar agradecido. Que debo sentirme feliz tan solo por estar aquí. —Aclare mi garganta, para evitar sonar tan roto. —Que la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque ese tipo muerto…, —Quise golpearme al hablar así «ese tipo» —el novio, el hijo, el hermano, el amigo de alguien. —Intente corregirme, pero el tono áspero, el dolor, y la furia no me dejaron regular la voz.

Karin me mira, sin ninguna palabra, como si su lengua hubiera perdido el filo con mi estado despotricado.

—¿Sabes cómo se siente eso, Karin? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a responder una carta como esa? ¿Le digo que lo siento por su novio? ¿Le prometo que voy a cuidar su corazón? ¿Qué pensaré en eso todos los días y nunca olvidaré que estoy aquí porque él no está? —La sature de preguntas, un tono más abajo. Tratando de recuperar la compostura. —¿No lo comprendes? Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero olvidarme de todo eso. ¿Por qué es tan horrible? ¿Querer una vida normal esta tan mal?

Recupero la voz y avanzo hacia a mí. Extendió su brazo y acaricio con sus dedos el mío. Con la mirada perdida, y el corazón roto. No podía afrontar eso ahora, no iba a escuchar nada más. —Naruto, eso no es lo que yo…

—Déjame solo. —Me zafe de su tacto. —Déjame solo. —Repetí, mire la salida, dispuesto a largarme. —No necesito más recordatorios.

Cuando por fin salí de esa habitación, el alma de me fue a los pies. ¡Hinata! ¿Qué hacía Hinata aquí?

¿Había escuchado todo?

La felicidad no me lleno en lo absoluto. No era un buen momento.

No… no… no estaba listo para afrontar eso con ella.

Prácticamente corría hacia la salida, lo que era un indicativo claro, de que si había escuchado la "conversación" con mi hermana.

…


	27. Capítulo 26

**CAPITULO 26**

.

.

Antes de poder asimilarlo, me encontré corriendo en su dirección.

—¿Hinata? —Dije al mismo tiempo que mi mano caía sobre su hombro. Deteniéndola. —¿Qué estás…? —haciendo aquí.

Me corte antes de terminar de formular esa pregunta. No la quería ahí. No ahora. Pero ahí estaba ya. Aunque dándome la espalda. —Hola. —Hable otra vez. Intentando que girara su rostro, y así poder mirar sus ojos. Saber que pasaría…

Giró poco a poco hasta quedar frente a mí. Nos miramos a los ojos directamente una eternidad. Buscando en las profundidades las palabras correctas, tal vez. Algo, que detuviera la tormenta que se estaba gestando alrededor nuestro. Buscando una escapatoria.

Ella desvió la mirada un instante para dirigirla a la puerta por la que yo acababa de salir, seguramente buscando a Karin. Fue evidente que la conversación había sido escuchada por ella.

—Lo siento. Debí llamar primero. Yo…

Su vocecita temblorosa salió justo cuando mi hermana cruzaba el umbral. Todo lo hablado aun giraba en mi cabeza en ese momento. Y aunque Karin no era precisamente la responsable o culpable de todo lo que sentía. Si era la mensajera, y tenerla ahí alado de Hinata… —No, me da gusto que hayas venido. Es solo…

Puse ambos brazos arriba de cada uno de sus hombros. Concentrándome solo y únicamente en ella. Y la magia llego, otra vez.

Ese sentimiento cálido y en paz. La fuerza de su compañía… —Espera. Ven conmigo. —Dije en una especie de susurro ronco, con el que intentaba disimular, lo mucho que necesitaba escapar de ahí. Lo mucho que necesitaba estar con ella, y dejar todo lo que me carcomía atrás.

Con Hinata, todo era nuevo. Limpio. Único. Un inicio mejor. Con ella podía ser yo y no solo el chico enfermo.

Con ella no tenía que pensar en el corazón roto de una chica que perdió a quien amaba. Ni en los padres o hermanos… Solo éramos ella y yo y… Yo no necesitaba más…

—¿Adónde? —Pregunto con voz baja. Mirándome de soslayo. Regalándome unos cuantos brillos de sus hermosas perlitas.

—A cualquier lugar. No importa. Por favor, solo… ven conmigo.

No contesto inmediatamente, sin embargo me miro con tanta profundidad, como nunca lo había hecho. Llegando tan dentro de mí, que podía jurar. Veía con calidad, cuando la necesitaba. Sin decir nada, afirmó con la cabeza.

No necesite más. La tome de la mano y la jale.

¿Adónde? A cualquier lugar. A donde fuera. Lejos de ahí.

.

.

…


	28. Capítulo 27

**CAPITULO 27**

.

.

Condujimos con las ventanas abiertas y el viento arremolinándose con fuerza alrededor de nosotros, llenando el espacio de nuestro silencio con aire salado y frio. Mi cuerpo continuaba en estado de tensión. Incluso mover la palanca, para ejecutar un cabio era doloroso.

No preste atención a eso ni a la manera en la que las perlitas de Hinata me miraban, intentando ser discretas. Continúe con el recorrido, tratando de bloquear el ruido de mis pensamientos con el sonido del viento.

Cuando por fin estuve lejos de ese pueblo donde todo mundo sabía de mi condición, sentí como el dolor en los hombros disminuía y como la presión en el volante iba cediendo de parte de mis dedos. La carretera costera nos mostraba dos carriles. Yo, nos dirigí al norte, en dirección a las colinas onduladas.

—¿Alguna vez has ido al Big Sur? —Después de tanto silencio, mis palabras casi se quedan atascadas en mi garganta. Tal vez no estaba listo para entablar una conversación amena. Sin embargo dije que olvidaría lo que había sucedido durante el día y ese era el camino para lograr mi cometido.

—Naruto… —Titubeó mirándome de reojo.

Su tono y la manera en la que me miraba eran un claro indicio de que no dejaría morir el tema que yo intentaba matar.

—Hay un lugar llamado Valle del Fin. Probablemente sea mi lugar favorito, pero no he estado allí desde hace mucho tiempo. Tiene el agua más clara que hayas visto. Algunos días puedes ver a siete metros, hasta el fondo. Y hay una cascada que surge del acantilado, directo a la arena. He tenido muchas ganas de llevarte allí. —Hable rápido y alegre, prácticamente como siempre.

No iba a permitirnos retomar ese tema, regresar lo avanzado. Claro que no. —Podemos comprar algo de comida en el camino, comer en las cascadas, salir en kayak, tener un día perfecto…

—Naruto. —Volvió a llamarme, ahora en un tono más firme. Diciendo claramente que no iba a ignorar lo que había escuchado en el local.

Suspire con fuerza, intentando llenar mis pulmones, que a pesar de tener su tamaño normal ahora, amenazaban con cerrarse de nuevo, dejándome expuesto.

—Solo quiero irme de aquí un momento. —Dije con la vista fija en el camino, moviéndome incomodo en mi asiento y tamborileando los dedos en el volante. —Eso, lo de mi hermana…

—Está bien —dijo, rápidamente, casi cortándome. Como si de pronto hubiese cambiado de opinión. —No tienes que explicármelo. La mía se porta igual cuando está preocupada, y de todos modos es entre ustedes, y…

—Así que oíste todo… —Dije, más para mí que para ella. Era obvio que así había sido, pero la pequeña esperanza aún estaba ahí, a flote, esperando que tal vez solo hubiera oído… nada.

Antes de su respuesta, miro por la ventana a las montañas cubiertas de hierba dorada. —Si. Pero no es asunto mío. Yo…

—Está bien. —Interrumpí. Parecía que era el momento de la verdad, o al menos de soltar parte de ella. —No trataba de mantenerlo en secreto. —La mire deprisa, para casi inmediatamente desviar la mirada a la carretera, alternando ambas vistas. ¿Realmente no quería mantenerlo en secreto? —En realidad no. —Dije.

Ella bajo aún más la ventana de su lado sin mirarme.

—De todos modos, no hay mucho que decir. —De pronto la combi, me parecía muy pequeña. —Me enferme gravemente hace unos años… Una infección viral ataco mi corazón y lo daño tanto que necesite uno nuevo. Me pusieron en la lista de trasplantes, pase mucho tiempo esperando, entrando y saliendo del hospital, hasta que el año pasado finalmente tuve un nuevo corazón.

La inhalación profunda de Hinata me detuvo, justo antes de… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Evidentemente dejaría fuera las cosas que había gritado a Karin. A cerca del dueño de este corazón y la carta… O las cosas acerca de mi vida durante ese tiempo, viviendo detrás del vidrio del hospital o de mi casa, sin poder hacer llegar el aire del océano a mis pulmones, sin sentir el sol y el agua en mi piel. Rodeado de barcos que jamás dejarían el mi puerto carcelario.

Aunque con la esperanza, las ganas y el deseo de poder terminar con todo eso de una vez. Regresar a mi vida y hacer todo lo que amo. Sin saber que cuando todos mis deseos se cumplieran seria debido a que todos los de alguien más se habían destruido.

Cuando mire a Hinata me sentí fatal. Algunas lágrimas empezaban a asomar por las comisuras de sus ojos, y aunque podían fácilmente ser disimuladas con la fuerte corriente de aire que entraba por la ventanilla, sabía la verdad detrás de ellas. Se sentía culpable. Podía verlo. La culpa destilando por sus poros, por hacerme hablar, por orillarme a decir algo que había estado ocultando todo este tiempo. Por no haber sido sincero con ella.

—No importa. —Dije sonriendo, tratando de aligerar el tono y su culpa. —Estoy bien ahora. —Con mi puño derecho toque mi pecho. — Fuerte. Y tarde o temprano iba a saberse. —Seguí con un encogimiento de hombros, —Supongo que tan solo me gustaba que me conocieras sin todo eso.

—¿Por qué? —Su voz sonó un poco más fuerte que un suspiro.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero solo logre boquear un par de veces. Sopese la respuesta. No porque no supiera cual era, sino para elegir correctamente las palabras que diría al respecto.

Hinata miro el paisaje que nos rodeaba mientras yo me debatía entre lo que debía decir y lo que debía contener un poco más, dándome espacio.

Di vuelta al volante en una curva cerrada, desde mi posición podía ver el filo del acantilado y algunas olas rompiendo en el inferior. El panorama me hizo pensar en todo lo que había hecho en el verano, desde que Hinata apareció en mi vida; la primera vez que la vi, en la cafetería de Gaara, en su casa, conmigo siendo un auténtico acosador, nuestra incursión en la cueva, remando sobre la superficie marina, ella haciendo surf y el cielo explotando sobre nosotros mientras otro tipo de explosiones hacían eco en mi interior. Todo eso me hizo ver que tenía razón. Que nada más importaba, solo el momento.

Con esa idea en mente y con un gran suspiro solté mi respuesta. —Porque no pienso en nada de eso cuando estoy contigo, y eso es… —Sonreí para no llorar. —Esa fue una época muy oscura de mi vida, y tú…

No pude retrasarlo más. Desvié mi vista de la carretera y la mire directamente a los ojos. —Tú eres como la luz después de todo eso.

Fue impresionante verla después de escuchar mis palabras. Fue, como si poco a poco sus ojos se derritieran, como si mis palabras los hubieran destruido y regenerado a la vez. Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, tomo mi mano con la suya, como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez. Cómo si este fuera en verdad el inicio de nosotros.

Espere perdido en sus bonitos ojos que dijera algo, a pesar de que no era necesario, pues esas enormes lunas blancas, ya me decían más de lo que necesitaba. Al llegar de nuevo a una curva cerrada, quite mis ojos de ella, y también mi mano de entre la suya.

El resto del camino permanecimos en silencio.

.

.

…

¡Hola!

Feliz No Navidad y (muy) Próximo Año Nuevo.

Qué bonito que están aquí, en verdad me da muchísimo gusto.

Yo, lo lamento, con el fin de cuatri estuve muy agobiada y apenas pude completar estos capis que, supongo acaban de leer. Casi casi termine el que sigue, pero ya debo salir de casa y no me alcanza el tiempo para continuar. Pero espero poder subirlo cuanto antes.

A mi queridísima amiga Maaaarce ;), dije que lo terminaría de regalo de cumple jeje, emm o sea que aun no es tu regalo, pero prometo que en la próxima semana estará listo. vale. Falta poquito.

Saluditos a todos, espero que terminen el año muy bien. Un abrazo fuerte.


	29. Capítulo 28

**CAPITULO 28**

.

.

Después de kilómetros de vueltas retorcidas, precipicios por un lado y la exuberante ladera vede, con barrancos y pequeñas cascadas, por el otro. Finalmente nos adentramos en un llano. Pasando por un pequeño letrero que decía "Campamento Estatal".

No entramos al campamento, sino que dirigí la combi hacia un estacionamiento en el lado de la costa de la carretera. No había nadie en el pequeño quiosco para cobrarnos. El lugar estaba —como ya sabía— desierto. Aparque junto a la reja, bajo un ciprés, similar a un bonsái gigante, con sus ramas anchas y planas extendidas.

Recorrí todo el lugar con la mirada, casi sin poder creer que en verdad me encontraba ahí, ahí con Hinata. —No puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo, —Se lo dije, mientras mi inclinaba para poder rozar sus labios. Al sentir como me correspondía, una pequeña sonrisa tiro de los mios. —Esté es mi lugar favorito desde siempre. Ven.

Bajamos de la combi. Aun situados cerca de nuestras respectivas puertas nos estiramos bajo la luz de la tarde. Sentí el aire acariciándome, más frio y ligero que en la playa, pero con ese característico olor a sal combinándose con el de los árboles y las flores de esas colinas.

Con ese coctel respiratorio, la opresión en mi pecho fue completamente pasado. Me encontraba en mi elemento.

Aunque desde donde estábamos no podíamos ver el mar, lo percibía, y con ella a mi lado, me sentía completo. En paz.

—Vamos a ver el agua. —Antes de que pudiera responder, tomé su mano y la guie a una corta escalera que subía y pasaba por la reja que nos separaba de aquel lugar. Así llegamos a un sendero serpenteante que nos condujo a través de la alta hierba verde para llegar a la orilla del acantilado.

Trepamos por ahí y luego caminamos, tomados de la mano, por el nuevo sendero. Permanecimos en silencio durante todo el recorrido, no era necesario hablar; la dulzura del aire, el tacto de nuestras manos, el sonido distante del océano…, era todo lo que necesitábamos.

Así lo sentía, mi corazón me lo decía con cada latido.

El sendero nos condujo hasta una empinada serie de escaleras, desde donde podíamos ver de manera espectacular la forma del océano desdoblándose ante nosotros.

Hinata se detuvo en seco. —¡Ahh! —Respiro con intensidad. —Esto es hermoso.

—Sabía que te encantaría. —Dije sonriendo. Recorriendo con la vista la amplia ensenada de agua color azul zafiro debajo de nosotros.

En el extremo sureste, un arco gracioso de agua caía por el acantilado, derramándose en la arena antes de encontrarse con el océano. Aspire hondo y lentamente, bebiendo todo el aire, comparando cada detalle con mis recuerdos de ese lugar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que viniste a este sitio? —Pregunto, como leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Mucho. —Dije sin dejar de mirar el hermoso… Mi lugar. —Vine con mi papá, tal vez hace diez años. Vinimos a acampar solos, en la playa. —sonreí. —Trajimos el kayak y nuestras tablas de surf y nos la pasamos en el agua todo el día. Luego llegamos aquí, hicimos hot dogs y galletas con bombones y chocolate sobre la fogata. Y miramos las estrellas fugaces sobre el océano de noche.

—Suena perfecto.

—Lo fue. Un día perfecto. Así lo recuerdo, de todos modos. Pensaba mucho en él cuando estaba enfermo. —Baje la mirada para poder encontrarme con la de ella. —Pensaba que tal vez ese habría de ser el mejor día de mi vida.

Ambos desviamos la mirada cuando una ola, mucho más grande de las que hay en El Remolino, se elevó, ganando velocidad y altura, para luego estrellarse en una línea rápida con un trueno.

Silbe en tono grave, impresionado. —¿Eres valiente?

—No mucho. —Respondió, mientras otra ola seguía el mismo camino que su antecesora, disparando agua blanca a las alturas, mientras se estrellaba. —Está mucho más agitado aquí.

Asentí. —Si, en realidad no es muy adecuado para el kayak. —Miramos un par de olas más hacer lo mismo. —Pero si es buena para surfear.

Me miró sorprendida. Fácilmente podía ver el terror dibujado en sus ojos color plata.

—Puedes surfear si quieres, no hay problema. Yo miraré.

—¿De veras? ¿No te molesta?

—No, adelante. Todavía no estoy lista para estas olas, pero he visto que puedes hacerlo.

Me gire hacia ella sonriendo. Era como si supiera que lo necesitaba, y esa comprensión de mí, me cautivo más todavía. Me acerque a ella; como imanes, mis labios llegaron hasta los suyos, por mero instinto, dejando un rápido y dulce beso sobre estos.

—Gracias. No será mucho tiempo.

—Tomate todo el que quieras.

—Está bien. Voy a cambiarme y por mi tabla.

Regrese en el sendero, pero me detuve. Ese beso no había sido suficiente. Regrese por uno más. Más profundo.

Me retire un poco y descanse mi frente sobre la suya, para mirar sus ojos. Sonreí al notar su brillo y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Está bien. Ahora sí, voy a cambiarme.

—Bueno. Aquí te espero. —Dijo en un tono más tierno aún.

Su cabello flotaba al compás del viento, camine hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos, incapaz de quitar mi mirada de ella.

Sin embargo no podía postergarlo más, la necesidad de sentir el agua y escapar por completo me estaba carcomiendo, por lo que di la vuelta y trote por el sendero rumbo a la combi.

Ya ahí, me puse a prisa mi playera de neopreno, tome a mi fiel amiga y casi corriendo tome mi sudadera, para que Hinata pudiera protegerse del viento frio.

Regrese corriendo y la vi encima de otra plataforma de madera, estaba a medio camino en las escaleras, en dirección a una banca, tomada del barandal. Desde ahí había una vista perfecta de la cascada en la ensenada de abajo.

La alcance. —Te traje una sudadera. —La aproxime a ella. —Por si acaso.

Me incline para besar sutil y rápidamente sus bonitos labios, para después bajar de un salto las escaleras con mi tabla aún bajo mi brazo.

Al llegar al agua, un escalofrió extremadamente placentero me recorrió. Lance mi tabla en el azul profundo de la misma, salte hacia ella, y empecé a bracear, con energía y una felicidad inaudita.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensé, las voces en mi cabeza no se silenciaron, sino que empezaron a sonar más fuerte. Estaba en el momento perfecto. Hinata ahora lo sabía todo, ya no había más secretos entre nosotros, ahora podíamos estar juntos, juntos en serio.

Una ola alta se elevó frente a mí, por lo que hundí los brazos y bracee con más fuerza, empujando la nariz de la tabla hacia abajo, al llegar el momento adecuado, me levante y deslice sobre ella, con la luz brillando a través de agua, con el aire llenando mis pulmones y mis esperanzas.

Termine con ella y di la vuelta para bracear en busca de otra.

Un destello azul cruzo el cielo, tan rápido que me pregunte si en verdad lo había visto. Momentos después un grave y contundente trueno retumbo, comprobando que, en efecto, ese destello, no había sido cosa de mi imaginación.

Las nubes empezaron a acercarse, y a cubrir el sol. Desapareciendo del todo su brillo.

No lo pensé mucho y atrape otra ola, justo cuando el destello de otro relámpago cortó el cielo en un zigzag. Solo pasaron segundos, cuando el estallido del trueno, se dejó oír.

El viento se hizo más fuerte, lo que ocasionó que las olas se elevaran aún más alto, bracee con más fuerza todavía y monte una ola gigantesca. No quería salir de ahí.

Los relámpagos hicieron acto de presencia de nuevo, cada vez con menos tiempo de distancia entre ellos. Gire en dirección hacia la orilla. Hinata me miraba con sorpresa y tal vez un poquito de miedo. Agite mi mano en su dirección, asintiendo, indicándole que estaba bien, que no había porque preocuparse.

Sonrió, y aun a la distancia, su sonrisa me dejo flotando. Solicite su permiso para subir a una ola más, solo una, señale elevando mi dedo índice, ella agitó una mano animándome a hacerlo.

Justo en ese momento, enormes gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, acompañadas de una nueva capa de aire helado. Eso no me detuvo, fui en busca de una ola gigantesca. La monte y dance con los mismos rayos cayendo sobre el agua.

El deslizamiento fue hermoso, mágico, pero aunque quería seguir, no era correcto hacerlo. Me impuse con las manos de regreso a la playa, al llegar, me puse de pie y gire en dirección a donde Hinata aguardaba por mí. Le hice una seña indicándole que todo estaba bien y en seguida corrí hacia ella con mi tabla bajo el brazo.

—¡Debemos irnos! —Grité, pero un trueno opaco mi llamado.

Su cabello se adhería a su cara y mi sudadera estaba completamente empapada. Llovía a cantaros, o sea que no podía ser de otra forma. Sin embargo la visión de Hinata bajo la lluvia, esperando por mí, se encontraba entre las cosas más maravillosas que me habían pasado en la vida.

Cuando llegue hasta ella, un grito de alegría salió desde mi alma. Ella rio ante mi efusividad. —¡Vamos! —Dije, elevando mi voz por encima de la tormenta.

Tome su mano y la conduje a las escaleras que nos llevarían de vuelta. Con un gesto la invite a subir primero, delante de mí. Con rapidez subió los peldaños de dos en dos, yo hice lo mismo.

Ese día había sido muy intenso, primero la discusión con Karin, el tener que revelar mis omisiones a Hinata, surf increíble en una tormenta, y para cerrar, escapar de ella a lado de esa bonita pelinegra. Nada nunca me había hecho tan feliz. Nunca me había sentido más vivo.

De nueva cuenta, un relámpago cruzo a toda velocidad el cielo, el trueno correspondiente no se hizo esperar. Retumbo con tanta fuerza, que sentí el impacto en mi pecho.

Hinata debió haberlo sentido igual, pues acompaño el trueno con un grito. Y yo no pude evitar reír a carcajadas. —¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —Grite riendo.

Cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras, el sendero de tierra se había vuelto un pequeño rio, y las sandalias de Hinata se resbalaban a cada paso que daba para llegar a mi combi.

Le ayude un poco y cuando llegamos a la reja, que era la única que nos separaba de nuestra guarida, subimos más deprisa que antes, hasta estar dentro de esa camioneta turquesa brillante, un tanto oculta en la bruma gris de la lluvia que golpeaba con fuerza su techo y cristales.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza al cerrar fue nulo, la tormenta opacaba cualquier otro sonido.

Ya a salvo Hinata se recargo contra un asiento para recuperar la respiración, yo hice lo mismo, recargándome junto a ella.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, hasta que estallamos en risas. Sacudí el agua del mi cabello como haría un perro y ella empezó a escurrir el exceso de agua del suyo.

—Eso fue una locura. —Dije. —Salió de la nada.

—No, no fue así. Yo la vi venir desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca había visto nada igual. Pensé que te caería un rayo allí. —Repelo entre entusiasmada y temerosa.

—Yo también, —admití. —Nada como un pequeño roce con la muerte para recordarte que estás vivo. —Sonreí, mientras me estiraba hacia el asiento del piloto para tomar dos toallas. Le ofrecí una.

Pase la toalla que me había quedado por mi cabello, y ella me igualo. Seguido de eso, se quitó mi sudadera y la colgó en el respaldo del asiento del conductor.

Escuchamos como un nuevo trueno con todo y relámpago azotaba en el exterior y como la lluvia arreciaba. Aunque yo me centre en cosas más importantes, por ejemplo; como secaba sus hombros, parecía que el agua no quería desaparecer de su cuerpo. Pronto se rindió. Recargo su espalda contra un costado de la combi y yo la iguale. Por un momento toda nuestra atención se centró en las ventanas, y en la manera en la que las gotas de lluvia las golpeaban sin parar. Nuestros alientos aún no se habían recuperado del todo.

—Parece que vamos a tener que acampar aquí, por la manera en que está lloviendo, —dije sonriendo. —Y ni siquiera llegamos a la cascada.

—No hubo estrellas fugaces ni galletas con bombones y chocolate. —Respondió risueña.

—Lo sé. Todo lo que tengo es… —Me incline sobre ella para rebuscar en el tablero, —la mitad de una botella de agua, cuatro chicles y dos chocolates Rolo. No sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir. —Intente mantener un semblante serio y preocupado, sin embargo, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Debíamos secarnos.

—Debemos quitarnos esta ropa mojada. —Dijo, como leyéndome el pensamiento, aunque escucharlo de sus labios, hizo que mi mente le encontrara un sentido más incitante…

La mire con una sonrisa pícara y una ceja enarcada. —¿Segura? —Pregunte, convencido de que su comentario había sido completamente inocente.

Ella rio en respuesta, nerviosa. —Lo dije mal, ¿verdad? No quise decir eso. Me refiero a que… —La mire atento, con la misma sonrisa plantada en la cara, mientras ella balbuceaba su explicación y el color rojo permeaba todo su rostro abochornado. —Me refiero a que hace frío, estamos mojados y tú te puedes…

Reí suavemente cuando su voz ceso. Estire mi mano para acomodar un mechón de cabello oscuro y mojado detrás de su linda oreja. Estaba por decir, que lo había entendido, que no tenía que explicar nada más.

Pero… justo en el momento en que mis dedos entraron en contacto con su piel, el aire entre nosotros cambio. La lluvia no había bajado en intensidad, pero en ese momento pareció silenciarse. Sonaba lejana como un susurro constante que nos protegía y separaba de todo lo que estaba más allá del ese pequeño espacio dentro de la combi.

Ella se inclinó con lentitud contra mí. Mis brazos respondieron a su acción rodeándola y levantándola, para colocarla sobre mis piernas. De modo que quedamos uno frente al otro. Su mirada atenta y expectante sobre mí, me alentaba a continuar.

Recorrí con mis palmas su espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos. Acaricie su cabello, cuello, brazos, hombros, y la sentí estremecer por mi contacto.

Antes de hacer nada más ella… me beso. Un beso con sabor a lluvia, océano, a vida… A todo lo que siempre había querido.

Un trueno retumbo grave y lejano. Mientras el frenesí nos hacía unir nuestros labios con más y más urgencia. En un latido, las olas de necesidad, nos invadieron por completo. Nuestros cuerpos ya no podían parar de presionarse entre sí, para conseguir estar más cerca.

Me quite la toalla que aún permanecía en mi cuello, para que la repentina aparición de los labios de Hinata, sobre mi piel me elevara más allá de las nubes. Sus manos recorrieron y palparon mi pecho, hasta bajar a mi estómago, donde siguieron la orilla de mis pantalosillos cortos.

La acerque a mi como un acto reflejo, para perderme en su boca.

Ella se alejó un instante, cuando abrí los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su camiseta había desaparecido, pero eso no era lo importante, pues justo en ese momento, su brasier se deslizo por sus brazos hasta llegar al piso.

Inhale de golpe, tan fuerte, que no me hubiera sorprendido si de pronto desaparecía todo el aire de la combi, por encontrarse dentro de mis pulmones. Estaba más que anonadado. Más embelesado que nunca por esa hermosa sirena que pintaba irreconocible frente a mí.

Tal vez íbamos demasiado rápido. Tenía que calmarme. Acerque mis manos a su cara y presione mi frente contra la suya, respirando con dificultad.

Nos miramos a los ojos, aunque enfocar era sumamente complicado. El golpeteo de la lluvia fue audible de nuevo, aunque más que escucharlo lo sentí, pues mi corazón seguía el mismo compas con sus latidos frenéticos, acompañando mi respiración acelerada y temblorosa.

Me aleje un poco para mirarla con más atención, su respiración se veía igual de alterada que la mía. Un rubor rosáceo cubría sus mejillas de una manera puramente sensual, pero más allá de eso… Hinata se veía infinitamente hermosa.

Pase mi pulgar por la pequeña cicatriz de sus labios. Esa que nos hizo estar juntos todo un día por primera vez. Me acerque y la bese con adoración y agradecimiento. Ella cerró los ojos y me dejo hacer. Se veía tan hermosa tan mía, tan…

Siempre sentí que me hacía falta algo medular. Y estaba seguro de haberlo encontrado con ella. No había vuelta atrás. En ese instante entendí, que ese era el momento, eso iba a suceder. Estaríamos juntos.

Me separe para quitarme la playera. Tome los bordes, justo cuando ella abría los ojos. Tome un momento y respire dándome valor. Finalmente la pase por arriba de mi cabeza y me quede quieto, a la espera de su reacción.

Fui consciente del momento en el que contuvo la respiración. Justo cuando sus ojos dejaban los míos y bajaban a la zona que había mantenido oculta por tanto tiempo; marcada con una cicatriz en la unión de mis clavículas, para seguir una línea limpia y delgada hasta el centro de mi pecho.

La mire expectante. Curioso y temeroso de su actuar al verme. En un impuso una de sus manos se elevó en mi dirección, pero al estar a milímetros de mi cicatriz, se detuvo indecisa.

Sin decir nada, tome su mano y la guie, hasta el centro de mi pecho. Presione sobre ella para que en su palma pudiera sentir el golpeteo intenso que generaba en mi corazón.

—Hinata… —Susurre su nombre, pues parecía hipnotizada.

Al nombrarla regreso a mí. La atmósfera se tiño de ese aire que nos había rodeado en un principio otra vez.

Con movimientos lentos pero precisos se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la base de la combi, llevándome con ella. Mis labios recorrieron su cuello hacía abajo, acariciando con suavidad su clavícula, para regresar a su boca, no había porción de piel en mi cuerpo que no fuera acariciada por la suave y tibia de ella. Así, juntos intercambiamos todo lo que habitaba en nuestro interior; nuestras cicatrices, nuestros sueños, nuestros dolores, nuestros secretos, nuestras culpas…

Tomamos y dimos todo de nosotros, has que se desvanecieron, al ritmo de la lluvia, de la respiración… de los latidos.

...

¡Qué! ¿Esto en serio paso?


	30. Capítulo 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

 **.**

 **.**

El recorrido de algo cálido contra mi cuello me alerto, despertándome de golpe, estaba seguro de haber tenido el más maravilloso sueño.

Sonreí cuando mis extremidades despertaron y sentí un cuerpo tibio junto al mío. Respire hondo, llevando hasta lo más hondo de mis pulmones la fragancia tan maravillosa que se elevaba alrededor de nosotros, un olor tan perfecto y delicioso como lo era Hinata.

Tome la mano curiosa que acariciaba mi cuello con delicadeza para posarla en mi pecho, aun sin abrir los ojos.

—Hola. —Dijo, su voz, a penas rompiendo el compás de la llovizna ligera que aun caía afuera.

Abrí un ojo. En efecto, ahí estaba ella. Abrí el otro e incliné mi barbilla para verla en su totalidad.

Mirar sus ojos chispeantes superaba con creces sentir su cuerpo enredado con el mío bajo las cobijas. Sin embargo, el conjunto era lo que me parecía mágico. —Así que no lo soñé. —Dije riendo. —Bueno, esta vez no.

Rio divertida por mi comentario y me dio un empujón juguetón a modo de reproche, para después estirarse para alcanzar mis labios. La abrace y bese en respuesta con intensidad.

El zumbido de un celular hizo su presencia. Era el suyo, por lo que empezó a zafarse de mi abrazo para contestar. —No te preocupes por eso ahora. —Murmure aun sobre sus labios, sin dejarla ir.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo empezó a tensarse un poco. Se separo de mi cubriendo su pecho con las cobijas y alcanzo el teléfono. Cuando la pantalla del teléfono se ilumino, su cara se tornó lívida. —Dios mío.

Me incorpore, totalmente alerta de pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Sin mirarme toqueteo su celular y pronto se lo puso en la oreja. —Yo…, no sé, creo que tal vez, tal vez…

— _Hinata, es papá. Tienes que venir al hospital ahora mismo._ —El silencio fue absoluto, tanto que pude escuchar el mensaje de voz. Incluso la ligera llovizna se había ido.

No dijimos nada más, nos vestimos aprisa y encendí la combi.

El camino fue tenso, Apreté su mano en señal de apoyo, pero ella era incapaz de regresar el apretón. Al llegar al Hospital, las puertas de urgencias se abrieron de golpe.

El olor acre de antiséptico me golpeo con fuerza. No era mi olor favorito en el mundo y definitivamente no estaba en mis planes estar ahí por mi voluntad, pero esto no se trataba de mí. Cosa que recordé cuando Hinata se detuvo tratando de respirar. Sus piernas se tambalearon un poco. —Hey. —Con cuidado la sujete del codo —. ¿Te sientes bien?

Boqueo un poco sin responder. Toda su atención se enfoco en tres mujeres tensas sentadas juntas. Su familia.

Quien imagine, era su madre, miraba a media distancia, con ojos afligidos; una mirada derrotada y culpable. Una mirada que conocía muy bien, que había visto demasiadas veces en los rostros de las personas que más amo. La más joven, muy probablemente su hermana, vestida con ropa holgada, un poco manchada de pintura. Resistía con mucha fuerza las ganas de llorar y observaba el suelo como si este estuviera apunto de desaparecer. La mayor, su abuela; era la contraparte de ese par, sentada muy derecha y quieta, como la calma en una tormenta silenciosa.

Mire a Hinata de nuevo, continuaba inmóvil. Cómo si mirara una escena de una película, como si, como si deseara despertar de un mal sueño. —¿Es tu familia? —Pregunte, para sacarla de se estupor.

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente y camino en su dirección. La seguí hasta estar frente a ellas. La primera en levantar la vista fue su hermana, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando nos vio.

Fue hasta ese momento que note nuestro aspecto, con la ropa aun húmeda, el cabello revuelto, Hinata con mi sudadera y con algunos restos de mascara de pestañas bajo los ojos.

—¿Qué sucedió…? ¿Papá está bien? —La voz de Hinata empezó a sonar un tanto quebrada a lado de mí. Logrando que olvidara nuestra apariencia. Creo que lo mismo sucedió con su hermana.

—¿Tuvo un infarto cerebral? —Pregunto de nuevo.

Hasta ese momento no me había pasado por la cabeza, que realmente no sabíamos nada de nosotros mismos. Yo no sabía nada de su familia o sus problemas y hasta ese día yo no había contado mis partes de la historia tampoco.

Sin responder, su mamá se levanto y la atrajo hacia a ella para abrazarla fuertemente. Pasaron un largo rato así, abrazadas y en silencio. Empecé a pensar lo peor…

Pasados unos minutos, la presión en los brazos de su madre ceso, pero no la soltó del todo. —No se sabe todavía. Lo están evaluando ahora y pronto nos darán más informes.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo…? Pensaba que él…

—Me estaba ayudando con uno de mis lienzos —comenzó a hablar su hermana desde su asiento y sin levantar la vista del piso —. Y él… hizo unos ruidos divertidos de pronto, y pensé que estaba bromeando, así que me reí. —Su mirada se elevo hasta encontrarse con la de Hinata. Sus ojos colmados de lágrimas. —Me reí y entonces sus ojos se giraron, se pusieron en blanco y se cayó. Simplemente se cayó. —Las manos de la chica empezaron a retorcerse sobre sus piernas, de manera frenética y nerviosa. Se sentía culpable, y responsable por lo sucedido.

De un solo movimiento la abuela puso una de sus manos sobre las de la hermana de Hinata, con suficiente fuerza para detener sus movimientos. —Entonces actuaste y llamaste al 911, y eso es todo lo que podías hacer.

—No, —la aludida se incorporó de golpe, como si escuchar la voz autoritaria de su abuela le hubiese dado una nueva resolución. —Debí haberme dado cuenta de inmediato, debí llamar antes.

Su madre hablo en ese momento, deteniendo así s replica. —Tú hiciste lo que cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho, cariño. Lo demás no estaba bajo nuestro control.

Las palabras de la señora, lograron su objetivo, aunque a nivel personal, me parecía que no lograban el mismo efecto. La tristeza de su mirada, muy similar a la de Hinata, contaba una historia diferente.

Quise decirle que tenía razón, que no estaba bajo su control, que, en ocasiones, no importa lo mucho que te arrepientas de las cosas o que desees que sean diferentes, no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlas. En lugar de eso, me aclaré la garganta y me moví inquieto. Ese era un momento muy personal, y yo estaba ahí invadiéndolo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, la abuela se dirigió a Hinata. —Hinata, no nos has presentado a tu amigo. —Parecía la única que había notado a mi "yo" incomodo.

Di un paso adelante y le extendí mi mano a la mayor del grupo de mujeres. —Me llamo Naruto.

La abuela tomo mi mando entre las suyas. —Encantada de conocerte, Naruto. Tú debes ser la razón por la que Hinata está tan cautivada por el océano. Ya veo por qué —dijo, con un giño. —Mi pecho se calentó en ese instante.

—Esta es mi hija, Hima, y la hermana de Hinata, Hanabi.

—Gusto en conocerlas a las dos. —Dije.

Hima asintió y sonrió cortésmente. Hanabi, se levanto y estrecho mi mano, para después pasar su vista de mi a Hinata y de regreso a mí. —He oído hablar mucho de ti, —Dijo, aun mirándome con atención, como estudiándome. Fue incomodo, y no lo entendí.

Después de unos instantes regreso su mirada a Hinata. Tuvieron una conversación sin hablar, con la que Hanabi termino diciendo; —Bien.

—Gracias por acompañarla. —Dijo en mi dirección.

—Por supuesto. —Respondí.

Cuando las presentaciones terminaron, tomamos asiento a lado de ellas. Permanecimos en silencio mucho tiempo, hasta que un doctor de aspecto cansado y con una bata de color verde menta, se acercó con un portapapeles en la mano.

—¿Señora Hyuuga?

—¿Sí? —Respondió la señora Hima poniéndose de pie.

El resto del sequito, —incluyéndome— también se levantó.

—¿Puedo hablar sin reservas acerca de su esposo? —Todos contuvimos la respiración.

La señora Hima asintió con la cabeza,

—Bien. La buena noticia es que su esposo está estable; no sufrió un infarto cerebral y no hay daño permanente.

El grupo en general asintió a modo de comprensión. Aun aguantando la respiración mientras llegaba la mala noticia.

—La mala noticia es que este es su segundo ataque isquémico transitorio y que las exploraciones muestran que se está formando un pequeño coagulo en su arteria carótida, que va al cerebro. Si se deja sin tratar, es probable que si sufra un infarto cerebral, o algo peor, en el futuro cercano. Tenemos varias opciones, pero el tiempo es muy importante, y me gustaría someterlo a cirugía lo antes posible.

La señora Hina, asintió, asimilando la noticia, igual que todos.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Por supuesto. Venga conmigo.

Inmediatamente se giro para mirar a todos. La abuela hizo un movimiento con la mano, animándola. —Anda. Aquí te esperamos.

Hima ni siquiera espero a que la abuela terminara de hablar. Ya había dado vuelta para dirigirse al pasillo con el doctor.

Hanabi se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, algo menos tensa pero no aliviada por completo. —No puedo creer que me haya reído de él. Yo solo… Sucedió tan rápido que no me di cuenta.

La abuela dio la vuelta hacia ella y le hablo con voz suave. —Vamos, eso ya pasó. Tienes que olvidarlo. Tú y yo vamos a dar una caminata. —Dijo, tomándola de la mano.

El brazo de Hanabi colgó sin fuerza de la mano de su abuela, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y soltaba un suspiro convertido en escalofrío.

—Levántate. —Volvió a hablar la abuela, con voz más fuerte esta vez.

Hanabi levanto la vista y miro a su abuela como si esas palabras significaran más que lo que decían literalmente. Paso saliva con dificultad y asintió para obedecer un momento después.

Un segundo después la abuela nos miro a nosotros. —Ustedes dos están bien aquí, ¿verdad?

—Si. —Respondió Hinata.

—Bien. No nos tardaremos mucho.

Pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hanabi, el par se encamino hacia la puerta, para salir al crepúsculo nublado.

Hinata se sentó en ese momento soltando un gran suspiro cansado.

—Eso fue aterrador, ¿eh? —Me senté a su lado, poniendo con delicadeza mi mano sobre su rodilla. —Pero parece que tu papá va a estar bien.

—Desearía que hubiera una garantía. —Dijo, mirándome.

Apreté los labios. —Nunca la hay. Para ninguno de nosotros, pero así es la vida.

El silencio nos invadió después de eso. —¿Tienes hambre? —No lo resistí. —¿Sed? ¿Quieres un café, chocolate caliente o algo? Sé orientarme en un hospital.

Sonreí involuntariamente, tranquilo, y de hecho feliz. Porque a pensar de la situación me sentía liberado, Ella ahora sabía mi secreto y yo podía soltar esas referencias de mi estando enfermo con tranquilidad.

—Tal vez solo una botella de agua. —Me respondió con su hermosa vocecita débil.

—Voy por ella. —Rápidamente me puse de pie. Feliz de servir de algo, pero antes me incline frente a ella, tome su barbilla y conectando nuestras miradas. —Hinata, yo… —me detuve, y solo le besé con suavidad la frente —. Regreso enseguida.

Prácticamente corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería del hospital. No quería estar mas que el tiempo necesario lejos de Hinata.

El lugar estaba repleto de doctores y familiares, batas blancas, y trajes verdes, rostros tristes, cansados, o apacibles. Me acerqué al mostrador y pedí dos tazas de café con leche en lugar de solo agua.

A ella le gustaba el café. Tal vez este no sería tan bueno con el de Gaara, pero seguro podía ingeniármelas para traerle algún recuerdo bueno. Mientras esperaba cerré mis ojos por un instante, pensando en el hecho de estar en un hospital de nueva cuenta con ella. El día que nos conocimos de la mano de un café derramado.

Cuantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo. No lo creía posible, pero era verdad. Esa tarde a pesar de todo lo malo que había sucedió después había pasado algo grande, algo enorme con Hinata.

Y aunque la situación me lo impedía y mi rostro se mostraba cauteloso y alerta, me encontraba feliz, demasiado feliz y pleno.

Afortunadamente su padre se encontraba estable, pronto todo regresaría a su cauce y… estábamos juntos.

En cuanto el café estuvo en mis manos, direccione mis pies a su encuentro. En menos de un latido estaba de vuelta en el pasillo donde la deje.

La encontré sentada en el mismo lugar, con ojos enormes recorría una hoja de papel color beige. Me congele en cuanto note lo que era.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? —Pregunté. Mi voz se convirtió un látigo, mi respiración empezó a forzarse.

Al escucharme levanto la cabeza, sorprendida… impactada, podría ser una palabra que explicaba mejor su aspecto.

Claro, después de leer esa carta, no podía imaginar que se sintiera de otra manera. El dolor y la tristeza impregnados en las palabras de esa chica, era algo que no podría sacar de mi cabeza nunca.

—Yo… —Con movimientos torpes intento doblarla de nuevo.

Bruscamente puse los cafés en el suelo y quité la carta de sus manos.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención… Estaba en tu bolsillo, y pensé que tal vez era…

—No es tuya como para que la leas. —Solté con brusquedad. No me reconocí, pero ella no tenía derecho…

Empecé a doblar la carta con movimientos frenéticos, similares a los latidos de este corazón. El corazón que amaba esa chica, ¿En qué momento deje de sentir este corazón como ajeno?

Algo dentro de mí me gritaba que me calmara, pero la situación me había sobrepasado. Mis emociones, no eran algo que pudiera controlar en ese momento.

—Es mía. —Dijo con voz clara, lentamente,

Pequeños calambres inundaron las yemas de mis dedos. El suelo se movió bajo mis pies. Un dolor agudo se instalo en la boca de mi estómago.

—¿Qué? —Mi voz paso de ser un látigo, a convertirse en un soplido tembloroso.

—Esa carta es mía. —La mire con atención. El movimiento de su boca encajaba perfecto con lo que escuchaba, pero… eso no podía ser verdad. —Yo la escribí.

—¿Tú qué?

—Yo escribí esa carta. Para ti. Hace meses, después… —Su voz calma se quebró en ese instante. —Después de que mi novio murió en un accidente. —Su voz dejo de sonar en ese momento.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba escuchar sus palabras, ni siquiera en susurros para entenderlas.

Cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensó. Sacudí la cabeza, como si de esa manera pudiera reacomodar las palabras que poco a poco se iban incrustando dolorosamente en mi interior.

—Antes de conocerte. —Agregó. Cómo si decir eso hiciera una diferencia.

No supe como reaccionar. El mundo se congelo, el aire desapareció y lo peor es que ni siquiera sentía que me hiciera falta.

Con cautela se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia mí. —Naruto, por favor…

Retrocedí. Mi cuerpo no estaba incapacitado después de todo.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —Pregunte con la quijada apretada.

Sus ojos me dieron la respuesta. Aun así, volví a preguntar. —Cuando nos conocimos, ¿tú sabías quién era?

Sus hermosas mejillas se convirtieron en cascadas. —Si. —Suspiro su respuesta.

Di la vuelta para irme.

—Espera. ¡Por favor! ¡Solo deja que te explique…! —Su voz, su tono suplicante…

Me detuve y di la vuelta para encontrarme de golpe con su cara. La agonía de su mirada no me servía absolutamente de nada en ese momento.

—¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué estabas buscando a la persona que tenía el corazón de tu novio? ¿Qué me encontraste después de que firmé un papel que decía que no quería que se me buscara? —Dentro de mí, se desato una tormenta con proporciones gigantescas. Los relámpagos salían de mi con cada pregunta. —¿O que te quedaste junto a mí hace unas cuantas horas mientras te lo contaba todo y tú no dijiste nada? —Destellos de lo que sucedió después me abordaron como flashazos; ella bajo la pálida luz de la lluvia, dentro de la combi, acariciando mi pecho y besando mis labios… Esas imágenes ahora eran armas punzocortantes que me laceraban de apoco. —¿Qué parte quieres explicarme?

Igual que un pez, un hermoso pez de ojos perla. Boqueo, en busca de oxigeno y de respuestas. —Nunca contestaste. —Le dijo al piso.

Me acerque un paso a ella, con el cólera desbordándose dentro de mí. Necesitaba drenarlo, necesitaba dejarlo fuera. —¿Y por qué crees? Nunca quise algo así. Nunca quise nada de esto.

La mire a los ojos. A esos ojos que me habían brindado tanta paz. Esos ojos que me habían mentido sin contemplación todo este tiempo. —Hazme un favor. Olvida que me conociste. Porque yo nunca debí haberte conocido.

Di la vuelta y en unas cuantas zancadas atravesé las puertas automáticas, que me enviaban de vuelta a donde el aire era limpio, pero que no podían regresarme a donde mi alma estaba en paz.

...

¡Maldita maldición!

¿Qué pensamos de esto? ¿En que equipo estamos?


	31. Capítulo 30

**CAPITULO 30**

 **.**

 **.**

El golpe duro y seco con el que se cerró la puerta de la combi me hizo darme cuenta de que me encontraba a bordo, justo frente al volante. Mi mano temblorosa, padeció varios minutos hasta que por fin logre poner la llave en el contacto encendiendo el motor.

Maneje de regreso a casa con el corazón acelerado; las luces, los árboles, postes, calles, casas… todo paso desapercibido para mí. El paisaje se llenó de personas sin rostro, mientras en mi cabeza no paraba de rebobinar una y otra vez la cinta de los últimos acontecimientos.

 _Esto no puede estar sucediendo._ Me repetía una y otra vez, convenciéndome de que en cualquier momento podría despertar.

Gire como autómata e ingrese con la combi al garaje de la casa. Era un hecho que Karin estaba ahí y no tenía espacio en mi cabeza para hablar con ella, o para siquiera mirarla. Lo último que necesitaba era aguantar un sermón más de ella. Por lo que respire una y otras… diez veces más con profundidad para serenarme. No lo conseguí.

Finalmente logré caminar hasta mi habitación, entre y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Cuando encendí la luz, una cantidad casi innumerable de botellas con barcos me dieron la bienvenida. Tome la botella más cercana a la puerta, la misma que Hinata había sostenido entre sus manos, el día de la conmemoración de la Guerra Shinobi. El día que nos besamos por primera vez. El día que me sentí pletórico de alegría y confundidos minutos después por sus actitudes.

Actitudes que ahora entendía a la perfección. ¡Me había mentido! ¡Me había utilizado!

¡Yo no era nada para ella, más que el contenedor del corazón de su novio! Sin notarlo mis manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del cuello la botella.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto no puede estar…_

El impacto de cristales resonó en la pared frontal y yo me salí de mi cuerpo, o al menos así lo sentí; vi todo en tercera persona. Yo, había aventado la botella, y nada más arrojar la primera, el resto la acompañaron.

No preste atención a la voz lejana de mí hermana. —¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?

Tampoco me alteró el que Karin entrara corriendo, gritándome que parara. El chico que aniquilaba sin piedad cada uno de esos barcos que hasta ahora no habían corrido ningún peligro, era yo, pero no sentía que así fuera. Mirar todo desde el exterior me puso en un estado Imperturbable, no liberador. Sin embargo, ver a ese pobre diablo lleno de cólera y tristeza, me hacia desear mantenerme fuera por mucho más tiempo.

Cuando la última botella se estrelló contra el piso, los gritos lejanos de Karin se fueron convirtiendo en susurros cercanos… preocupados… asustados… —¿Qué… tienes?

—¿Naruto?

—Por favor, Naruto, tranquilízate esto es malo para…

—Quiero estar solo —me escuche decir, con una voz ronca y apretada.

Mi hermana me miro, con una serie de emociones tan agudas reflejadas en esos ojos tan parecidos a los de mi madre, que agradecí el hecho de que saliera de la habitación sin decir nada más. Supongo que suficientemente asustada y preocupada como para no alterarme más.

 _«Olvida que me conociste.»_

Tarde me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cuerpo una vez más. El corazón del… novio de Hinata no había dejado su estado frenético y mis pulmones parecían tan pequeños que no podían contener el aire, mismo, que yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mantener.

Estuve en el mismo sitio mirando todo ese desastre. El sonido de cristales arrastrándose me dio a entender que Karin estaba de vuelta en mi espacio y que con una escoba intentaba despejar un poco el desorden.

Mis sentidos se intensificaron, cada cristal, cada pedazo de material de todos mis compañeros de penas vagando en el piso se empezaron a incrustar lenta y dolorosamente dentro de mí, uniéndose a las partes destrozadas de mi interior que seguían rebobinando una y otra vez la escena con Hinata en el hospital.

Las manecillas del reloj se convirtieron en una alarma intermitente que marcaba las horas como si fueran los latidos de mi propio corazón. Poco a poco pausados, lentos, dolorosos…

Cuando fui consciente de nuevo, la cara de Karin estaba completamente roja de ira y sus puños apretados alrededor de una escoba. Comprendí que debí haberle contado todo lo que sucedió mientras me concentraba en el sonido del reloj.

—Esa muchacha… —susurro con rencor, mientras miraba el piso, ahora con menos pruebas de mi desmesurado comportamiento anterior.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos. La furia brillaba en ellos, pero había algo más… algo tal vez, similar a la lastima.

Negue con la cabeza y aparte mi mirada de la suya, no tenia nada más para agregar. Aspire con fuerza, pero el oxígeno no llego a mis pulmones. Quise hablar, pero no pude tampoco.

La mueca de Karin se transformó en horror, —¿Naruto? — y su voz se tornó distante, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia y no a centímetros de mí. —¡Naruto!

.

.

.


	32. Capítulo 31

**CAPITULO 31**

.

.

.

El aullido distante de una ambulancia empezó a hacer eco cada vez con mayor intensidad en mi cabeza, de repente el ruido se detuvo, pero las luces rojas y azules alternadas me provocaron un malestar mayor.

Una confusión de sonidos similares a radios en el fondo y voces entrecortadas acompañaron a un grupo de manos que me rodearon y elevaron.

—¡Llévenselo! ¡Vamos, Vamos! —Dijo una voz grave y agitada, seguido de eso un portazo y después… nada.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando desperté no necesité muchas pistas para saber en donde me encontraba. Pitidos de monitores, olor a antiséptico…

Si hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria habría suspirado con pesar, ni siquiera pude echar un vistaso a mi alrededor, en realidad tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pero me resistí a abrir los ojos, más aún cuando escuché la voz dura de la doctora Senju, —Esta estable pero no fuera de peligro.

El agradecimiento de Karin más similar a un sollozo me calo hasta el alma.

La doctora Tsunade, debió haberse conmovido también, pues después de una pausa, dijo en un tono más suave; —Tiene que estar bajo fuertes dosis de medicamentos contra el rechazo y… también estará internado hasta que sus biopsias salgan limpias, pero puedes estar tranquila Karin.

Mi cuerpo se redujo en su tamaño, o al menos eso me hubiera gustado hacer. Volverme tan pequeño que no fuera visible en la cama. Tantas advertencias ¿para qué? Después de acusar de paranoica a mi hermana resulto que, por mi irresponsabilidad, entre en rechazo agudo después de todo.

La culpa entró por el aire en mi siguiente inhalación. Mi corazón y mis pulmones la llevaron a cada parte de mi cuerpo inerte. No me atreví a abrir los ojos, sabiendo que mi hermana continuaba ahí, no podía mirarla después de saber que había tirado todo su esfuerzo por la borda.

Quise pasar el resto del día alejando del mundo, estaba tan cansado y me sentía, para ser sincero; pésimo, por lo que no me costo mucho trabajo perderme en la inconciencia del sueño un largo rato, cosa que conseguí a medias, gracias a la presencia de unos ojitos perla empañados en lágrimas acusantes que me asecharon todo ese rato.

Cuando desperté, seguía molido. Al abrir los ojos, una cara sonriente me recibió, parecía que dosificaba mis medicamentos en el suero cuando mi mirada se encontró con la azul de ella.

—¡Oh! Naruto, por fin despertaste. —Ino, una de las tantas enfermeras que me conocían gracias a mi estado. Se acerco a mi sonriendo aun y con un guiño, volvió a hablar; —Karin va a estar muy contenta cuando te vea, preocupaste mucho a la pobre. —Me reprocho.

Quise sonreírle de vuelta, pero no tenia ni las fuerzas ni la disposición para hacerlo, a pesar de que apreciaba a Ino, pues siempre se había portado muy bien conmigo.

Sonrió una vez más, esta vez comprensiva, Se acerco a una mesa y sirvió un poco de agua para mí, de la cual tome un pequeño sorbo agradecido con su ayuda.

—Bueno, será mejor que avise que estás despierto. —Dijo, mientras se alejaba en dirección a la puerta.

Hice esfuerzo para sentarme y claro está, también para armarme de valor, aunque no me dio tiempo de hacerlo. Más pronto que tarde Karin entro corriendo por la puerta y me rodeo con sus brazos.

—¡Pequeño subnormal! —dijo entre sollozos.

Le regresé el abrazo lo mejor que pude. —Yo… lo siento. —Susurre.

—Eso no importa —dijo, separándome un poco de ella para mirarme. Por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas de alivio. —Ya no importa ¿okey? ¡Vas a estar bien!... Todo, va a estar bien.

La Doctora Senju, permitió que mi hermana me abrazara a su antojo antes de participar con preguntas de rutina, me reviso los ojos e hizo chequeos de mi audición. Su mirada escrutadora me mantuvo serio. Creo que lo mejor que se podría decir de todo esto era que me encontraba en verdad apenado con la situación. Había defraudado a todo el mundo y el sonido constante de los monitores me lo recriminaban sin miramientos.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Karin empezó a llorar de nuevo, aunque intentaba no hacerlo, no podía, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas antes de que ella pudiera ocultarlas, e inmediatamente sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, restándoles importancia.

Los ojos me pesaban, pero no quería dejarla sola, y dormir, pues, aunque su mirada lucia aliviada, su postura general me proyectaba tanto miedo e inseguridad que tenia que esforzarme en serio para no soltarme a llorar con ella.

Karin se retiro gracias a la insistencia de la doctora Shizune, para ir a comer. Por lo que, en medio de la soledad, un pequeño dolor en el pecho me hizo traer al presente algo que había intento con todas mis fuerzas mantener lejos de mi conciencia.

 _Hinata._

¿Sabría ella que me encontraba en el hospital?

¿Existía alguna posibilidad de que Karin la hubiera llamado?

Negue para mí mismo. Después de lo que le había dicho, después de cómo me había portado con ella, era prácticamente un hecho que no se volvería a acercar a mí.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí esa salinidad que no tenia nada que ver con la que adoraba proveniente del mar. El nudo en la garganta, no me permitió decirlo en voz alta, pero lo sabía; lo había arruinado…

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido una vez más. En esta ocasión en mis sueños apareció una Hinata muy hermosa, que corría y sonreía con amor a un sujeto. No podía ver el rostro de él, pero sabía que su corazón latía con intensidad por esa niña pelinegra, casi literalmente lo sentía.

Cuando desperté, mis ojos seguían húmedos. Sabía quién era ese chico de la misma manera en la que sabía por qué conocía la intensidad de su amor hacia Hinata, yo tenia su corazón. Y en mi pecho latía con tanta intensidad por ella como estaba seguro, lo hacia antes.

—¡Hey! —Llamo mi hermana en un pequeño susurro, había regresado de comer y ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar.

No podía postergarlo más tiempo, le pregunte por ella. Por mi Hinata.

Karin, simplemente no me respondió, sin embargo, vi el enojo correr por su rostro con rapidez y después de eso ocultar su rencor con voz dulce diciendo: —creo que deberías descansar un rato más ¿sí?

Ya en la noche, la convencí de ir a descansar a la casa, a pesar de que sabía que no lo haría en lo más mínimo, pero podría bañarse y estar lejos de este lugar al menos.

Los pasillos del hospital aun permanecían iluminados, por lo que mi habitación no estaba por completo a oscuras sin embargo ese no era el motivo por el que no podía dormir.

Estaba muy cansado, y en serio tenia sueño, pero a diferencia de ese día por la mañana, que la inconciencia me había ayudado a perderme durante varias horas. La conciencia de todo lo que había sucedido en las ultimas 36 horas me comenzó a cobrar factura cada que mis parpados se cerraban tan solo un poco.

No importaba si mi hermana decía que todo estaba bien, porque yo sabia que no era así. Lo había arruinado todo. Había sido un idiota, un imbécil con honores.

Con mi hermana, con Hinata, con todas las personas que incondicionalmente se preocupaban por mí y definitivamente había sido muy injusto con ese muchacho.

Mi furia, su dolor, mi culpa… mi vergüenza.

Las palabras: _regresa, perdóname,_ empezaron a invadir mi mente alternándose a la visión de unos ojos perla cristalinos y rotos.

 _Regresa…_

Sabía que eso no iba a pasar. ¿Por qué lo haría?

.

.

 **.**


	33. Capítulo 32

**CAPITULO 32**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Me encontraba en mi tercer día de hospital. O sea, tres días sin saber de Hinata.

Hice un intento de encogimiento de hombros, Karin suspiro y se sentó a lado de mí con una sonrisa vacilante, sabia lo que estaba pasando. Y por eso no decía nada más.

—Necesito verla. —Dije con un tono significativo.

Karin se mordió el labio inferior, como reprimiendo todo lo malo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Olvida lo que te dije ¿sí? —Añadí con suplica. —Mira, tengo que hablar con ella, necesito que me escuche, quiero que me vea. Sea lo que sea que la condujo a mí…

 _«Olvida que me conociste»_

—No fue furia la que solté ese día. Fue dolor.

Karin hizo una mueca, como diciendo "¡Claro!... maldita bruja".

—Me busco, —enumere. —Me encontró…

Karin asintió sentenciosa. —No tenía derecho a hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

—Me enamore de ella.

Karin me miro con tristeza.

—Arruine cualquier posibilidad de que tuviéramos algo real. — Estar en un hospital, inmóvil y débil de verdad que ayudaba a poner en perspectiva las cosas.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en buscarla.

Intentaba imaginar que regresamos en el tiempo; vernos juntos en el agua, o en esa ensenada con la cascada, o mirando la puesta de sol desde la playa. Pero no podía hacerlo. Todo lo que lograba ver era su rostro suplicante mientras le gritaba «¡olvida que me conociste!».

A pesar de que esa escena no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, no lograba reconocer mi voz. Mi tiempo en el hospital era incierto y buscarla por mi propio pie, estaba muy lejos para mí futuro próximo.

—Quiero que sepa que… no puedo ni pensar en que ya no sea parte de mi vida. Necesito decirle lo que siento, que todo lo que vivimos juntos no lo cambiaria, aunque pudiera.

Karin suspiro con tristeza y ternura a la vez. El brillo de sus ajos me reflejó perfectamente la agonía que pasó. La preocupación, el terror, la furia. No estaba convencido al cien por cien, pero incluso en su mirada brilló la culpa. De cualquier modo, todo eso quedaba opacado gracias al gran brillo de su amor por mí.

—Se equivoco al hacer lo que hizo. —Dijo intolerante, después de una pausa.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones una vez más. —Pero, ¿honestamente? —Sonrió y yo asentí. —Desde que la conociste has estado mejor que nunca.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y mirándola fijamente supe todo lo que no me decía, acerca de mí y de cómo estar enfermo había finiquitado mi vida. De cómo me había cambiado…

—No estaba segura de que alguna vez tendríamos al viejo Naruto de regreso. —Sonrió, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. — Pero entonces, llego esa chica rara y, fue como si recuperaras la vida. No sé si alguna vez te he visto más feliz que cuando estabas con ella. Así que, si de algo hay que culparla, es de eso.

Se acercó y me abrazó con ternura. —Ella va a volver. —Dijo, mirándome con decisión, con una mirada que me mostró todo lo que es Karin: una persona que se preocupa por mí, ferozmente protectora, de buen corazón. Que haría cualquier cosa por mí, incluso… perdonar a Hinata.

—¿Me ayudaras a buscarla? —Pregunte cuando el nudo de mi garganta me lo permitió.

Asintió con un puchero lastimero, limpiando las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro.

—¿Kar? —Le llame de nuevo.

—Mh… —hizo un ruidito de contestación.

—¿Crees… podría pedirte otro favor?

.

.

.


	34. Capítulo 33

**CAPITULO 33**

.

.

.

Cuando Karin se fue, lo hizo tranquila. Le pedí traer una pequeña bolsa que estaba oculta en mi habitación. No me pregunto que era, pero sabia que era importante para mí, por lo que prometió traerla por la mañana.

La noche me sirvió para pensar, en todo el tiempo que tuve para arreglar todo lo que se había derivado por mis decisiones, en todas las cosas de las que me arrepiento, todas las cosas que no hice o no dije, todas las cosas que me hubiera gustado cambiar…

Ser una parte primordial en el dolor de Hinata, era para mí… la peor de… todas. Porque no solo era una chica, con el corazón roto, era una chica maravillosa que perdió al joven del que estaba enamorada. Y se había convertido en la chica de la que yo me enamore, la chica a la que sigue amando este corazón.

Me encontré hipnotizado por un monitor parecido a una televisión, en la que la protagonista era una línea constante que recorría la pantalla, saltando con cada latido… Una prueba visual de que _su… mi_ corazón todavía funcionaba.

Los pitidos constantes me adormecieron, hasta que un sonido diferente llamó mi atención despertándome.

Supuse que era Karin, por lo que entreabrí los ojos para saludarla y volverlos a cerrar de inmediato —los medicamentos me mantenían en un estado de letargo constante—.

Sin embargo, cuando note que no era Karin quien se había sentado a mi lado, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Estás qui. —Dije, solo para constatar que no era un sueño. Mi voz a penas se escuchó; ronca y débil.

—Hola. —Susurró con miedo.

Me aclare la garganta y me impulse para levantarme. Hice una mueca al percatarme de que mi cuerpo no me ayudaría mucho a pasar este momento. Estire mi mamo hacia a ella, pues mi necesidad de saberla real era intensa y abrumadora. Hinata la tomo en un segundo e inmediatamente empezó a hablar atropelladamente.

—Lo siento mucho, por todo esto, por todo, solo quería saber quién eras. Ni si quiera iba a hablar contigo, pero entonces entraste y todo cambio. Y cuando apareciste en mi puerta con esa flor, y me llevaste a navegar, y la cueva, y… Todos los días, me mostraste tanto, y se volvió cada vez más difícil, y no pude… —Hizo una pausa, respiro temblorosamente y sin limpiar las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro continuo. —No pude decírtelo porque nunca esperé enamorarme de ti. Y lo hice, y lo estoy, y sé que fue incorrecto como sucedió y que tu podrías no perdonarme, pero yo…

No lo resistí más. No podía continuar escuchando el dolor con el que me hablaba, la desesperación y el miedo. No podía dejar que continuara con ese torrente de explicaciones que yo no necesitaba más.

—Hinata, detente. —Mi voz rasposa le dio un tono que no tenia nada que ver con mi intención, lo supe cuando ella soltó mi mano y retrocedió un paso más lejos de mi completamente pálida.

Mire el espacio que se había creado entre nosotros fijamente, sentía su miedo, yo también lo tenía, pero debía enfrentarlo, igual que ella, por lo que después de un tiempo que pareció eterno, me arme de valor y levante la cara para mirar sus bonitos ojos perla, que me habían conquistado desde el primer segundo en que los vi.

—Yo no… —Me detuve, no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. —Nada de eso me importa. —Dije, después de un respiro profundo, enojado conmigo, porque sabia que esas palabras tampoco ayudaban si no terminaba pronto de hablar.

Aparte la vista de Hinata cuando un sollozo en forma de susurro salió de su boca, como si con esas palabras dictaminara el fin de todo, por lo que rápidamente agregue: —No como tu crees. Al principio si, cuando me lo dijiste: no supe como manejarlo, así que no lo hice. Solo reaccione así, porque odiaba que tu fueras la que había escrito esa carta.

Con arrepentimiento regrese mi vista a ella. —Pero he estado en esta cama durante los últimos tres días y en lo único que he pensado es que odio todavía más que yo fuera quien no te respondió.

—¿Qué? —Se acerco el paso que se había alejado. —Eso ya no importa, eso fue…

—Si importa. Por que yo si te respondí.

—No te entiendo. —Respondió confundida. En ese momento note lo que había detrás de ella, en la mesa cercana a mi cama, había flores y pancartas, posiblemente de mis amigos, que como en otras tantas ocasiones pasaban a dejar sus buenos decesos a la tienda de la playa. Cerca de la puerta estaba la bolsa que le había pedido a mi hermana que trajera. Había llegado el momento…

—Te respondí, muchas veces.

—¿Qué…?

Me impulse de nueva cuenta, para sentarme mejor, y le señale la bolsa de la puerta. —¿Me pasas eso?

Lo hizo, con esfuerzo busque dentro de ella hasta sacar un hato de cartas unidas con una liga.

—Son para ti. —Dije, entregándoselas.

Miro la pila de cartas aun en mi mano, docenas de ellas unidas, selladas y nunca enviadas, sin poder decir nada al respecto.

—Ni siquiera podía hacerlo bien, no como quería o como te merecías. Nada de lo que dijera iba a compararse con la manera en que me sentía. Sentía que no lo merecía, como si fuera incorrecto que alguien más tuviera que morir para que yo viviera. —Encogiéndome de hombros, agregue: —No sabia como dar las gracias por darme vida a alguien que perdió a una persona que amaba. No podía, así que no lo hice. Igual que tú.

Hinata permanecía inmóvil, mirando las misivas aun en mi mano. —Estas cartas son tuyas, tanto como lo era esa otra. —Dije, tendiendo el parque de nuevo en su dirección.

Cuando las tomó, fue como desprender un gran peso de mi corazón.

Ella se sentó a lado de mi en silencio, bajo la tenue luz de mi cuarto de hospital, con nuestros secretos y cicatrices alrededor. Por un momento desee regresar a ese lugar mágico donde estábamos juntos, libres de nuestro pasado. Pero sabía que no podíamos. En realidad, nunca estuvimos libres de él. Aunque los dos nos esforzamos y aunque los dos queríamos que fuera de otra manera, estábamos hechos de nuestro pasado, nuestros dolores, nuestras alegrías y perdidas. Es la fibra básica de los seres y esta escrita en nuestros corazones, lo único que podíamos hacer ahora era escuchar lo que había en ellos.

Después de un rato, Hinata coloco las cartas sobre la mesa y luego se acercó a mí. Se subió a la cama y descanso a lado mío. Inmediatamente la rodee con mi brazo. Ella acomodo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, justo donde el ritmo constante de mi pequeño inquilino retumbaba y con nosotros tan cerca sentí el reacomodo que estaba surgiendo a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Y que sigue ahora? —Pregunto con voz suave.

—¿Ahora? —Me reí un poco. Podría sonar a broma, pero no estaba muy seguro de que mi corazón resistiera una partida similar a la que habíamos estado viviendo, al menos no en este momento. —Esa es una gran pregunta.

Hinata elevo un poco la vista para verme. Le sonreí en respuesta. —Creo que podemos responder eso mientras avanzamos. Pero justo ahora… —La abrace con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en ese momento y le bese la frente. —Esto es suficiente. Esto lo es todo.

.

.

.


	35. Capítulo 34

**CAPITULO 34**

.

.

.

Nos sentamos lo bastante alejados de la orilla como para ver toda la ensenada bajo la luz dorada del atardecer. En un extremo, la cascada se derramaba sobre el acantilado en cámara lenta, con sus corrientes dando vueltas y saltando hasta la arena, donde se unían y mezclaban con las olas que se precipitan a la playa. En el otro extremo estaban las escaleras donde Hinata estuvo de pie mirándome en el agua en aquel día de tormenta. El día que considere que lo que había sucedido era un daño irreversible, pero sabiendo de alguna manera que no era así, que estar juntos tenia todo el sentido del mundo, que lo tiene.

—Este es el día que quiero, una y otra vez. —Dije detrás de ella en el kayak.

Hinata se dio vuelta para mirarme. —Yo también.

Sonreí embelesado, sacudí mi cabeza y miré con apreciación todo lo que había preparado para nosotros: kayak, tienda, campamento, galletas con bombones y chocolate, todo… —No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto…

—Tu hermana me ayudo. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es perfecto.

—Que te hayan dado de alta, merece un día perfecto.

Sonreí. —Igual que ser la corredora novata más rápida del equipo.

Su risa avergonzada y a la vez satisfecha, reflejaban con mucha transparencia su felicidad de tener un plan, aunque solo fuera correr y tomar unas cuentas clases.

Una vez que abrimos por completo nuestras vidas el uno al otro, comprendí mucho de lo que me confundía en la vida de Hinata, escucharla decir que fue a buscar el corazón de Kiba —un nombre que ahora no olvidaría jamás—, para tener una conexión con el pasado, una manera de conservarlo cerca de ella, pues cuando lo perdió, paso a ser alguien en pausa, con miedo, sin saber que rumbo tomar.

Pero lo que obtuvo cuando me encontró fue una razón para dejarlo ir. Para seguir. Por lo que ingresar a la universidad y ver a donde la llevaba todo eso era un gran paso para ella, y saberme actor en su vida era para mí básicamente lo máximo.

—No sé si eso va bien con lo tuyo, pero lo aceptare, así como te aceptare si vienes conmigo.

—Debes hacerlo.

Hundí mi remo en el agua y nos abrimos camino hasta la playa mientras la luz del sol se desvanecía a nuestras espaldas.

Nos bañamos bajo la cascada, encendí la fogata y miré como el humo formaba volutas ascendiendo al cielo nocturno, hasta llegar a las estrellas. Asamos malvaviscos y hablamos acerca de cuantos días perfectos más podíamos pasar juntos, todos los lugares que veríamos y las cosas que haríamos en ellos. Todas las posibilidades que nos aguardan para el futuro.

Más tarde, cuando empezó a hacer frio, sacamos nuestras bolsas de dormir de la tienda y las unimos con el cierre. Las extendimos en la arena y nos tiramos allí, uno al lado del otro, mirando satélites y estrellas fugaces que cruzaban el cielo.

Para ese momento me sentía un poco cansado por el sol y el océano, pero no quería cerrar los ojos. No quería que este día terminara nunca, por lo que seguía hablando, contándole a Hinata historias de las estrellas y el mar. Solo me detuve para girarme y atraer a Hinata para darle un beso. Y ese beso era uno de esos momentos como el que tuvimos en el hospital… Un momento que lo es todo. Un momento en que podía sentir la profundidad de la conexión entre Hinata y yo, entre todo.

Podía sentir los ritmos interminables de la luz y oscuridad, las mareas y los vientos. La vida y la muerte, la culpa y el perdón. Y el amor, siempre el amor.

Estábamos recostados juntos, callados, bajo el cielo interminable, junto a un océano sin fondo, sin hablar acerca de que esas son las cosas que nos han unido. Sin decir que no cambiaríamos ninguna de ellas.

No teníamos que hacerlo, porque esas eran las cosas que pasaban por nuestro corazón.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Bueno, primero que nada, quiero disculparme. Porque me tarde 1200 años en terminar esta historia y la vdd es que detesto demasiado que hagan eso con historias que yo estoy leyendo por lo que creo que aplica decir "sé lo que se siente" u.u

Ahora que, sinceramente no fue a propósito. En verdad estuve super ocupada, incluso aún estoy con mil cosas encima, pero me tome el tiempo en este instante para subir los capis que faltaban para todos ustedes. Pero particularmente este es el regalo de cumple que le prometí a mi bonita amiga Marce, ¡ya sé! un año atrás jeje, en verdad que vergüenza. Pero niña aquí te lo dejo para que lo leas mañana en tu cumple o el fin o cuando gustes ¿okis? Una de las cosas más padres que me paso de entrar a FF fue conocerte y todas las platicas que se han derivado a raíz de eso. ¡Te envió un abrazototote!

Por otro lado, a todos los que se cruzaron por aquí, muchas muchas gracias, por leerme y por su paciencia en verdad, de corazón se los digo. sus comentarios son los que peor me hacían sentir, no en el mal sentido sino por hecho de no haber podido continuar antes, muchas gracias en serio.

En fin, por el momento me despido, pero nos seguimos leyendo ¿vale?

¡Cuídense un montón!


End file.
